Son of Dragon
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania, Erza Scarlet. Inilah kisahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebarn, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon Slayer

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya. (Re-publish)

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Matahari sedang bersinar menyinari Kota Magnolia terutama di Guild ini, Fairy Tail. Natsu sedang berbicara Happy. Lucy sedang mengobrol dengan Levy, sedangkan semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing tidak terkecuali Sang Titania Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet. Ia sedang duduk sambil memakan cheese cake miliknya dan sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ia rindukan saat ini, tetapi lamunannya itu terpecah karena Mira yang duduk disebelahnya dan mengagetkan dirinya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Erza"tanya Mirajane

"tidak ada Mira"jawab Erza

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Erza, aku tahu kamu pasti memikirkan "dia" "tanya Mirajane

"ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Kapan ia akan pulang"ucap Erza sambil menitihkan air mata

Mereka yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"astaga Erza kenapa kau menangis"tanya Lucy dengan kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat Erza menangis

"tidak ada apa-apa Lucy aku hanya kelilipan saja"jawab Erza

"tidak mungkin pasti ada ya-" ucapan Lucy karena tangannya ditarik Natsu dan Gray menjauh dari sana. Mereka juga melihat Erza yang pergi meninggalkan Guild.

"kenapa kau menarik ku Gray, Natsu"tanya Lucy dengan muka kesal

"sebaiknya kau tidak mendekati Erza dulu"jawab Natsu

"kenapa apa aku membu-"ucapan Lucy terputus karena Natsu berucap

"pasti ia merindukan orang itu"ucap Natsu dan Lucy yang mendengar nya pun bingung karena tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu

"siapa orang itu yang kalian maksud. Aku tidak paham, ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku"ucap Lucy

"orang itu adalah Reiichi Darken. Ia sama seperti ku seorang Dragon Slayer tapi ia memiliki 2 kekuatan Dragon Slayer dalam tubuhnya. Yang aku dengar ia pernah diasuh oleh dua naga yaitu Kirin sang naga petir dan Seryuu sang naga air"jelas Natsu dan Lucy hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

"terus apa hubungannya Reiichi dengan Erza"tanya Lucy lagi

"mereka itu sepasang kekasih"jawab Happy

"owh begitu. Tapi dimana ia sekarang aku tidak melihatnya tadi ?"tanya Lucy lagi

"ia sedang pergi menjalankan pekerjaan rank SS. Sudah hampir 2 tahun yang lalu tetapi sampai sekarang ia belum kembali mungkin Erza merindukannya"jawab Happy

"jadi ia penyihir kelas S seperti Erza dan Mira-san"tanya Lucy lagi

"aye, tapi ia lebih kuat dari mereka berdua"jawab Happy

"APAAAAA, jadi dia beneran penyihir kelas S, itu menakjubkan. Aku tidak salah bergabung dengan Guild Lucy dengan muka gembira.

"baiklah Lucy, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi tentang dia"tanya Gray

"satu hal lagi, bagaimana orangnya, siapa tahu aku bertemu dengan nya nanti di suatu tempat"tanya Lucy

"dia memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya ia juga memakai sepatu boot hitam sampai lutut dan ia memiliki pedang di pinggangnya. Itu saja yang dapatkan aku sampaikan karena dia jarang ada di guild belakangan ini."jelas Gray

"baiklah Lucy ayo kita melakukan pekerjaan lagi. Ayo pergi Happy"ucap Natsu semangat

"aye sir"jawab Happy dan mereka pun pergi dari sana

#Di bawah pohon Sakura#

Erza sedang duduk memeluk lututnya didepan sebuah danau dan sedang melamunkan seseorang yang dia rindukan.

'Rei kapan kamu kembali, ini sudah hampir 2 tahun, apakah pekerjaanmu sangat sulit sehingga selama ini'batin Erza tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari matanya. Dan ia menangis tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai petang dan Erza masih setia duduk di sana.

'sudah petang rupanya, jadi sudah 3 jam aku menangis. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke guild sekarang'batin Erza

Erza pun menghapus air matanya dan membersih bagian belakang roknya dan pergi dari sana

#Guild#

Erza pun masuk kedalam dan guild dan melihat semua orang disana dan berjalan ke bangku paling pojok.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Gray sedang melakukan aktivitas harian mereka

"hey, kepala api kamu cari ribut dengan saya"ucap Gray

"hah kamu berani sama saya ice princess" jawab Natsu

"apa kamu bilang"ucap Gray dengan muka kesal

"stripper"

"flame brain"

"bodoh"

"anak naga"

"berhenti kalian, jika Erza mendengar nya kalian akan habis"ucap Lucy sambil memisahkan mereka

"dia tidak akan mendengarnya, Lucy"ucap mereka serentak

"aku mendengarnya Natsu, Gray"ucap Erza dan menatap mereka tajam

"aye sir"ucap mereka berdua sambil berpelukan

Erza yang melihat itu pun hanya mendesah dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Mirajane

"ah ada apa Erza. Apa kamu mau strawberry lagi atau yang lainnya?"tanya Mirajane

"tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam kunci apartemen Rei. Apakah boleh?"tanya Erza

"tentu saja boleh. Tunggu sebentar ya"ucap Mirajane

"baiklah"jawab Erza

Setelah mengambilnya Mirajane segera menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Erza.

"ini kuncinya Erza"ucap Mirajane sambil menyerahkan kunci dengan bandul kepala naga

"terimakasih"ucap Erza dan pergi dari sana.

Lucy yang melihat itu pun segera mendekat ke arah Mirajane dan menanyakan sesuatu

"Mira-san, apa yang kamu serahkan kepada Erza"tanya Lucy

"owh itu . itu kunci apartemen Reiichi. Pasti kau sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Natsu dan Gray kan"balas Mirajane

"ya. Dan aku ingin tanya sesuatu, apa yang Erza lakukan disana?"tanya Lucy dengan penasaran

"aku juga tidak tahu Lucy-chan"ucap Mirajane

"owh begitu ya"ucap Lucy

"kalau akau boleh tanya, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu Lucy-chan"tanya Mirajane

"gak ada, aku cuman penasaran dengan dia yang dikatakan oleh Natsu"ucap Lucy

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Mira-san"pamit Lucy

"ya hati-hati Lucy-chan"ucap Mirajane sambil melambaikan tangannya

#Apartemen Reiichi#

'ternyata tempat ini tidak banyak berubah'batin Erza sambil mengkunci pintu dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk disana.

'semoga kamu kembali Rei-kun. Aku sangat merindukanmu'batin Erza dan melakukan sihirnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan membaringkan badanya serta mulai mencoba untuk tidur dan ia pun tertidur.

#sementara itu#

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk didepan api unggun sedang memandang sebuah Foto yang berisi seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah dari belakang .

'sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi Erza'batinya

#Pagi Hari#

Pagi hari ini sangatlah cerah dan matahari pun sudah menampak dirinya dan semua orang siap menjalankan hari ini

#Apartemen Reiichi#

Erza membuka matanya karena silau matahari yang menganggunya

'sudah pagi rupanya. Apakah ia sudah kembali'batinnya dan mengeceknya tetapi nihil dan Erza pun hanya mendesah.

'sebaiknya aku segera ke Guild'batinya lagi dan segera bersiap

Time Skip

Mereka yang baru sampai kaget karena Guild yang mereka cintai dihancurkan oleh seseorang.

"siapa yang melakukan ini"ucap Erza kaget dan mencari apa ada orang disini dan menemukan Mirajane

"Mira sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi"tanya Erza marah

"aku juga tidak tahu Erza, aku datang tadi sudah seperti ini"balas Mirajane

"baiklah ayo kita cari Master"ucap Erza lagi

"ayo"balasnya

Dan mereka master sedang menatap gedung Guild

"Master sepertinya kita diserang seseorang"tanya Erza

"kau benar Erza, lebih tepatnya kita diserang oleh Phantom Lord tengah malam tadi"balas Master

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Master "tanya Mirajane

"kita akan menunggu dewan sihir terlebih dahulu"jawabnya

"baiklah"kata Erza dan Mirajane serempak

Sedangkan itu Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan Happy berjalan menuju guild dan mereka kaget melihat guild tersebut

"apa yang terjadi dengan Guild"tanya Natsu

"aku juga tidak tahu Natsu"jawab Gray dan Lucy

"ayo kita cari kakek"balas Natsu

"aye sir, ayo"jawab Gray, Lucy dan Happy kemudian pergi

Time Skip

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Master, mereka segera pergi ke rumah Lucy untuk menginap disana karena untuk berjaga-jaga jika Phantom Lord menyerang mereka. Dan merea pun bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat

#Pagi Harinya#

Pagi hari ini cuaca sedang mendung, mereka yang sedang berjalan pun mendengar terjadi sesuatu di taman kota, mereka yang mendengar itu pun segera pergi kesana. Mereka semua terkejut terutama Lucy yang mulai menangis karena di pohon tersebut Levy dan teamnya di paku di pohon. Master yang melihat itu pun sangat marah...

"mereka boleh menghancurkan Guild tapi jika mereka melukai anak saya itu berarti perang"teriak Makarov

Fairy Tail segera menyerang markas Phantom perang antara kedua guild itu tak terelekan lagi banyak korban yang diakibatkan dari perang tersebut salah satu nya adalah Master Fairy Tail, Makarov

Erza yang merasakan ada seseorang terjatuh dari lantai atas segera mendekat ternyata adalah Master Makarov dan Erza pun segera mendekat dan memeriksa keadaannya.

'aku tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir Master . apa yang terjadi'batin Erza

"master apakah kau baik-baik saja"tanya Erza

"aku baik-baik saja. Kita harus segera pergi dari harus mundur"ucap Master Makarov

"baiklah"balas Erza

Sekarang bertarung dengan seorang dragon slayer besi yaitu Gajeel Redfox

"hahaha apa hanya ini kekuatan dari fairy tail, lemah!"ucap Gajeel

"jaga ucapan mu besi tua, fairy tail adalah guild terkuat!"balas Natsu

"hahaha kita bukan saja guild siapa yang paling kuat"balas Gajeel yang siap melancarkan serangannya.

Ledakan pun tak terelakan dan bangunan disana pun hancur dan anggota Phantom Lord yang melihat Makarov yang di gendongan Erza pun melakukakan penyerangan. Erza yang melihat itu segera berteriak...

"minna kita pergi dari sini"ucap Erza

"apa maksudmu Erza kita menyerah"ucap Natsu

"turuti saja pergi"kata Erza dan meninggalkan Guild tersebut dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi.

#Guild#

"kita harus segera membawa master ke kenalan Master Itu"kata Mirajane khawatir karena tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir sama sekali.

"baiklah. Alzack kau pergi kesana"ucap Erza

"baik."katanya dan pergi dari sana

"siapa yang melakukan nya"kata Mirajane

"salah satu dari element four, yang bernama Aria. Dan juga Phantom juga memiliki dragon slayer Besi Gajeel Redfox"jawab Erza

"baiklah kita harus istirahat dahulu"ucap Erza lagi

"baiklah" kata mereka

Time Skip

Pagi harinya mereka semua terbangun karena getaran hebat yang mereka rasakan dan segera pergi ke sumber suara.

"apa Itu"kata mereka

(hey, saya Master Jose kami dari Phantom Lord akan menyerang kalian maka bersiap-siaplah. 3 menit lagi kami akan menembakkan Jupiter dan kalian akan musnah dan serahkan Lucy Heartfilia pada kami maka akan saya akan batalkan penembakannya tetapi kalian juga akan kumusnahkan hahahahaha)

"kurang ajar itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku akan mengalahkannya"kata natsu yang sudah mengeluarkan sihir apinya

"tenang Natsu , kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan Jupiter sekarang"ucap Gray

"kaulah lawanku bocah Naga "ucap seseorang yang merupakan Gajeel

"aku terima tantanganmu Gajeel"teriak Natsu dan pergi ke arahnya

"baiklah jupiter itu butuh waktu untuk penembakan kembali jadi, kesempatan itulah yang kita gunakan untuk menghancurkannya. Kita harus segera menghancurkan 4 buah kristal yang terhubung dengan element four"jelas Mirajane

"baiklah kita akan menghancurkannya"kata Elfman dan Gray

#disamping itu#

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Reiichi Darken yang baru selesai dari pekerjaannya sedang menikmati makan paginya tapi itu terusik karena mendengar ucapan dua orang dibelakangnya

"aku dengar Guild kita akan menyerang Fairy Tail"ucap Suara 1

"hahaha semoga mereka mati. Katanya master mereka sekarat dan kita akan menembakan Jupiter kearah mereka dan kita akan mendapatkan Lucy Heartfilia. Sekaili gayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui akan musnah dan Phantom Lord akan menjadi Guild terkuat."ucap suara 2

Rei yang mendengar itu pun segera mengeluarkan katananya dan mengarahkan kesumber suara

"apa maksudmu"ucap Ryu

"hey, kamu siapa. Berani sekali "ucap suara 1

Reiichi pun membuka tudungnya dan mereka semua yang ada disana pun kaget bukan main karena seorang dragon slayer terkuat sudah kembali

"Reiichi Darken"ucap mereka kaget

"owh ternyata kalian mengenalku ya, kukira tidak"ucap Rei sambil menyeringai

"dan katakan padaku apa maksudmu itu Phamtom Lord akan Menyerang Fairy Tail"ucap Rei marah sambil mengangkat kerah baju mereka berdua

"benar yang kau katakan"ucap mereka berdua

"kurang ajar. Terima ini Raryuu no Hokou"ucap Ryu sambil melepaskan sihirnya dan mereka hangus terkena sihir tersebut

'aku harus segera kesana'batin Ryu dan meletakan dua lembar uang di meja dan menghilang dalam kilatan petir biru

#sementara itu#

Booom booom booom boom

Terdengar suara tembakan yang akan mengarah kearah mereka, ternyata Jupiter sudah siap ditembakan

"kalian menyingkirlah dari sini"kata Erza

"Erza hentikan"teriak Mirajane kemudian Erza melakukan Requip

{Requip}

Sekarang Erza menggunakan pakaian baju besi pelindung segera berlari kesana dan menghadang tembakan tersebut

"ERZAAAAAAA" teriak mereka

Erza pun menahan tembakan tersebut dan berhasil tetapi armornya hancur dan Erza terdorong ke belakang dan tergeletak karena menerima dampaknya. Mirajane yang melihat itu segera mendekat ke Erza untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Erza kamu baik-baik saja"ucap Mirajane yang hampir menangis karena melihat sahabatnya itu

"tenang saja Mira aku baik-baik saja"balas Erza

"baiklah. Elfman bantu aku mengangkat Erza supaya bisa kuobati"ucap Mirajane

"baiklah Nee-chan"ucap Elfman

Akhirnya Mirajane selesai membalut luka Erza dan membaringkannya.

"Mira kenapa kita tidak menghubungi Laxus, Mystogan dan Reiichi"tanya Cana

"owh iya"balas Mirajane segera berlari dan mengambil Lacrima

"Mystogan tidak bisa dihubungi"ucap Mirajane

"coba Reiichi"ucap Cana

"baiklah"ucap Mirajane lagi

"Rei-kun tidak bisa juga. Gimana ini"ucap Mirajane panik

"coba hubungi Laxus"kata Cana lagi

"baiklah"Ucap Mirajane

Setelah mencoba menghubungi Laxus akhirnya sambungan pun terhubung

[halo Laxus, tolong bantu kami, fairy tail diserang aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong sama siapa hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan karena Mystogan dan Reiichi tidak bisa dihubungi, tolong bantu kami. Selamatkan Fairy Tail] ucap Mirajane menangis

[hahahahah kemana kakek tua apa dia tidak bisa mengatasinya. Itu masalah kalian bukan masalahku]ucap laxus

[kamu tega sekali berucap begitu Laxus. Kita ini keluarga, Erza sedang terluka dan hanya kau harapan kami. Tolonglah]ucap Mirajane

[hahaha itu urusan kalian bukan urusan ku terserah aku tidak perduli dan katakan pada kakek tua supaya cepat pensiun supaya aku bisa memimpin Fairy tail dan orang-orang yang lemah akan ku musnahkan hahahaha]ucap Laxus

Mirajane segera melemparkan lacrima itu ke lantai karena kesal karena ucapan Laxus

Prank

"aku tidak percaya dia merupakan anggota dari fairy tail"ucap Mirajane sambil menangis

"kita berharap saja semoga Reiichi atau Mystogan membantu kita"ucap Cana sambil memeluk Mirajane untuk menenangkannya

"semoga saja Cana, semoga saja"ucap Mirajane lirih

Sementara itu Natsu dan gajeel saling melancarkan serangannya dan mereka akhirnya tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga dan mereka pingsan di tempat.

Sementara itu Reiichi sedang berlari sekuat tenaga karena merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang Erza

'perasaan apa ini. Aku harus cepat'batinnya dan berlari dengan kencang

Booom boom boom boom

Terdengar suara bunyi tembakan dan Mirajane dan Cana yang melihat itu pun kaget karen Jupiter siap diluncurkan kembali

"astaga kenapa cepat sekali pengisiannya"ucap Mirajane

"aku juga tidak tahu mira" ucap Cana

'bagaimana ini kita semua akan mati'batin mereka berdua

"aku yang akan menghadangnya"ucap Erza yang melakukan Requip ke baju besi pelindung lagi

"jangan Erza kau masih sakit"ucap Mirajane

"biarkan aku menghadangnya"balasnya dan pergi bersiap menghadang jupiter untuk kedua kalinya

Jupiter pun ditembakkan kearah mereka tetapi akibat menerima serangan yang tadi Erza langsung terjatuh karena menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dan pakaian nya berubah menjadi pakaian yang biasa ia pakai

'jangan sekarang aku harus bisa menahannya'batinnya mencoba berdiri tetapi jupiter meluncur kearahnya dengan cepat.

"ERZAAAAAAA"ucap mereka Berdua

Erza pun menutp matanya pasrah dengan yang terjadi nanti

{ Raryuu no Tekken}

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya dan ia pun membuka matanya ternyata itu adalah Reiichi Darken orang yang sangat ia rindukan sedang berdiri dihadapannya mencoba menahan Jupiter dengan petir hitam dan jupiter pun hancur tanpa sisa.

"hai Erza lama tidak jumpa"ucap Rei sambil tersenyum padanya

"Rei-kun itu be-"ucapan Erza terputus dengan ucapan Reiichii

"nanti saja jumpa kangennya, kita harus segera membereskan mereka semua"ucap Reiichi yang menunjuk bayangan hantu hitam yang datang ke mereka

"baiklah kita akan mem-"lagi ucapan Erza terpotong karena Reiichi menjawab

"tidak, hanya aku dan mereka yang akan melawan kamu harus beristirahat"ucap Reiichi lagi

"baiklah kalau itu mau Rei-kun. Aku mengalah"ucap Erza pasrah

"bisakah kau berdiri ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"tanya Reiichi

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan"tany Erza yang sudah berdiri dan mendekat kearah Reiichi

Reiichi pun langsung memeluk Erza dengan Erat

"kau membuatku khawatir tau dan kau harus dihukum"ucap Reiichi

"apa maksud-'ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena Reiichi langsung mencium bibir Erza. Erza yang melihat itu pun membalas ciuman Rei karena ia sangat merindukannya juga. Mereka pun berciuman hampir 3 menit dan Erza melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas tetapi Reiichi segera mencium Erza kembali dan pada akhirnya Erza hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Reiichi padanya. Setelah 4 menit mereka berciuman akhirnya mereka melepaskannya dan muka Erza sudah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Erza bibirmu sangat manis apa ini akibat kamu memakan strawberry cake dan cheese cake itu"bisik Reiichi di telinganya Erza kemudian menjilat nya dan menimbulkan suara desahan Erza

"cukup Reiichi jangan menggodaku. Ayo kita lakukan jika kau mau"ucap Erza

"tapi tidak sekarang"ucap Reiichi dan mengecup bibir Erza lagi.

"tidurlah Erza"bisik Reiichi dan memukul tengkuk Erza dan Erza pun pingsan. Reiichi pun segera menggendongnya gaya bridal style dan menyerahkannya ke Elfman.

"lama tidak jumpa Rei, kau memang laki"ucap Elfman

"senang juga berjumpa denganmu, Elfman. Bisa kau mengantarka Erza ke Mira"tanya Reiichi

"tentu"ucap Elfman dan pergi menuju serikat

"baiklah semuanya kita tunjukan pada Phantom Lord sialan itu siapa Kita"teriak Reiichi sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas

"yooooooooooo"ucap mereka serentak dan siap menyerang balik

Tbc

Hai Reader semuanya saya Titania Princess, author baru. Kemaren saya mempublish fic ini di akun teman saya. Dan saya sudah punya akun sendiri jadi say merepublish fic ini dan semoga kalian suka fic pertama saya dan tunggu chapter 2 ya.

For yout info

Nama: Reiichi Darken

Sihir: petir dan air

Age: 18

Ciri-ciri: berambut hitam dark jabrik, bermata hitam kelam, selalu memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari di kedua tangan nya, memakai katana di pinggang nya, selalu memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot coklat, memiliki tanda Fairy Tail di bahu kanan yang berwarna hitam kekuningan dan selalu memakan permen karet.

Sifat: baik, sedikit pendiam, memiliki solidaritas tinggi, mesum(jika bersama Erza), ambisius, pekerja keras dan keras kepala, terkadang egois.

Hal yang disukai: permen karet dan Pizza

Hal yang tidak disukai: coklat dan makanan Manis

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebaran, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon Slayer

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Akhirnya update chapter 2 karena lanjutan fic ini sudah dibuat tetapi karena kesibukan author karena mahasiswa baru hahahaha, lewatkan

Selamat menikmati chapter 2

Peringatan nanti ada lemon singkat jadi untuk yang dibawah umur untuk menjauh dosa ditanggung sendiri!

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

Dengan datangnya Reiichi Darken membuat mereka percaya bahwa mereka bisa mengalahkan Phantom Lord karena bersama mereka ada seorang penyihir kelas S yang memiliki 2 dragon slayer dalam dirinya. Sekarang Reiichi sedang melawan beberapa hantu hitam dan melihat kearah bangunan yang bergerak itu

'kalau seperti musuhnya tidak habis-habis aku harus melakukan itu'batin Reiichi

{Bunshin}

Kini terlihat Reiichi yang terbagi menjadi 2 dan ia segera memerintahkan untuk mengurusi masalah yang disini dan Reiichi asli pun menuju bangunan tersebut

#di dalam bangunan#

Reiichi pun melihat keadaan sekitar sudah 2 buah kristal yang hancur yang disebabkan oleh Natsu yang sedang pingsan dan Gray yang sedang duduk bersandar di pipa besar setelah mengalahkan salah satu element four yang bernama Juvia Loxar. Reiichi pun mendekat mencoba untuk membantu Gray.

"yo Gray lama tak jumpa"sapa Reiichi

"Reiichi kau kah itu"ucap Gray kaget

"ya ini Aku"balasnya

"bisakah kau mengangkat Natsu dan membawa ia keluar"tanya Reiichi

"tentu"jawabnya dan menggeondong Natsu di pundaknya dan pergi.

'Pasti dia Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer besi. Dia hanya salah pemahaman saja'batin Reiichi dan pergi meninggalnya. Di pintu keempat Reiichi melihat Elfman bersama Mirajane baru saja menghancurkan bola kristal yang keempat.

"kerja bagus Mira, Elfman"ucap Reiichi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu

"yo LAKI harus seperti itu"balas Elfman semangat

"baiklah aku akan mengatasi pintu 3, aku pergi dulu"ucapnya dan pergi dalam kilatan biru

Sementara itu diluar bangunan nampak Bunshin Reiichi tanpa kesulitan mengalahkan mereka dia menggunakan Raryuu no Tekken, Suiton no Roar dan masih banyak lainnya. Dan mereka sepertinya akn memenangkannya.

Sementara di ruang 3 Reiichi sedang mencoba menghancurka kristal terakhir tapi niatnya dihalang oleh salah satu anggota element four dan yang paling kuat diantara mereka yang bernama Aria.

"hampir saja aku terkena itu"ucap Reiichi yang menghindar dari cairan hijau itu.

"dan aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi"ucap reiichi yang menyiapkan sihirnya

{ Raryuu Suiton no Hokou}

Dan dari mulut Reiichi keluar 2 kekuatan yang berbeda mengarah pada Aria tapi dengan mudah ia menghindar belum sempat membuat pertahanan ia diserang lagi

{ Raryuu Suiton no Tekken}

Dia pun terkena Efek langsung dari sihir tersebut dan ia pun pingsan dan tak bergerak lagi.

'selesai juga, sekarang kau Jose. Aku akan membunuhmu'batinnya

"apakah kau yakin bisa membunuhku"ucap seseorang yang bernama Jose

"owh rupanya kau disini jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi mencarimu lagi"ucap Reiichi dan siap menyerangnya.

Sementara itu Natsu yang sadar dari pingsannya langsung berlari ke tempatnya dulu melawan gajeel dulu untuk menanyakan apakah ia tahu dimana Igneel. Akhirnya dia sampai dan menemukan dia tengah bersandar pada pipa besar.

"Gajeel aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu dimana Igneel berada?"tanya Natsu

"aku tidak tahu, aku juga sedang mencari Metalicana"balas Gajeel

"jadi kau sekarang penyihir bebas kan"tanya Natsu lagi

"jangan kau pikir setelah mengalahkan aku, kau bisa seenaknya saja"ucap Gajeel

"aku hanya menawarkan saja. Tak usah marah besi tua"balas natsu dengan mengejeknya

"apa kau bilang, otak api"balas Gajeel

"besi tua"

"otak api"

"besi tua"

"otak api" dan mereka pun beradu kepala dan menyebabkan kepala mereka sakit

"akan kupikirkan nanti" balas Gajeel

Sementara itu Reiichi yang mulai kelelahan menggunakan sihirnya karena setelah dari pekerjaan nya ia langsung kesini tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu apalagi ia telah banyak menggunakan sihir gabungannya.

"apa hanya segini kekuatanmu bocah naga"ucap Jose meremehkan

"jangan meremehkan ku kakek Tua"ucap Reiichi bangkit tetapi jatuh kembali karena efek sihirnya itu.

Flashback

"Rei kau memiliki kekuatan kami sekarang sihir slayer petir dan air tapi kau harus ingat jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya secara bersamaan karena menimbulkan efek yang buruk jadi kau harus melatih tubuhmu juga kau mengerti"kata naga kuning yang bernama Kirin yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun

"kamu jangan terlalu kasar padanya ia masih kecil ingat itu"ucap naga betina berwarna biru muda bernama Seryuu.

"nak kesinilah sebentar"ucap Seryuu lagi

"baik kaa-chan"ucap Reiichi kecil

"saya akan memberikanmu sihir yang mampu mengurangi dampak serangan tersebut"ucap Seryuu lagi dan meletakan kukunya di telapak tangan sang anak

"terimakasih Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku sangat menyayangi kalian jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya"ucap Reiichi kecil sambil memeluk erat kuku Seryuu

'maafkan kami nak'batin mereka berdua

Flashback end

'sialan walaupun aku sudah melatih fisikku tetapi masih sangat menyakitkan juga'batin Reiichi yang merasakan petir hitam yang menyelubunginya

"sekarang giliranku, aku akan membunuhmu nak"ucap Jose yang mengarahkan sihirnya ke Reiichi

Duar duar duar

Asap tebal pun seiring menghilang dan menampilkan Makarov yang menghalau serangan tadi

"owh rupanya kau sudah sehat Makarov"

"jauh lebih baik dan aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti anak-anak ku lagi"ucap Makarov mengelurakan sihir terkuatnya, Fairy Law

Reiichi yang merasa dirinya tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan.

Akhirnya pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Fairy Tail tapi mereka memiliki masalah lagi, mereka harus segera menghadap dewan sihir. Mulai dari Lucy yang ditanya-tanya oleh dewan sihir sampai hukuman yang akan diterima. Setelah 3 hari sejak pertarungan itu akhirnya Reiichi pun membuka matanya dan melihat Erza yang tidur sambil mengenggam tangan kanannya, Reiichi mencoba berdiri dari sana tetapi rasa sakit yang dia terima

Arrgggh

Erza yang mendengar itu pun membuka matanya dan langsung menangis melihat Reiichi yang sudah siuman

"Rei-kun akhirnya kamu bangun aku pikir kamu tidak bangun lagi"ucap Erza sambil memeluk Reiichi dengan erat.

"aku baik-baik saja hanya perlu istirahat saja"ucap Reiichi yang membalas pelukan Erza dan mengelus kepalanya

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Erza yang mengerti pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya dan mereka pun akhir berciuman. Ciuman mereka lebih lama dari yang kemarin, mencoba untuk saling mendominasi tetapi akhirnya Erza kalah. Reiichi yang melihat itu langsung menekan kepala erza supaya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman akhirnya mereka pun melepaskannya karena kebutuhan oksigen dan saliva mereka pun keluar.

"bibirmu membuat ku candu Erza"ucap Reiichi yang menciuman Erza lagi dan Erza yang mendengar itu pun memukul pelan dada Reiichi...

"gombal"ucap Erza malu

"beneran kok"ucap Reiichi cemberut karena merasa Erza tidak percaya padanya dan memalingkan muka

"hei hei Rei-kun jangan ngambek dong"ucap Erza sedikit karena lucu melihat eksprei wajah sang kekasih

"aku gak ngambek"ucap reiichi cemberut

"kamu ngambek lih-"ucapan Erza terputus karena Reiichi segera menindihnya

"sudah aku bilang, aku gak ngambek"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba menjilat leher Erza tapi dalam penglihatannya ia melihat seseorang yang mirip Erza pergi meninggalkannya pergi dengan pria berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanannya, dan Reiichi pun pergi menjauh dari tubuh Erza dan memegang kepalanya. Erza yang melihat itu pun khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"ada apa Rei-kun, apa ada yang salah"tanya Erza mengelus pipi kanan Rei

"tid-ak tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba tidak membuat Erza khawatir dan pergi dari sana tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Erza

"kamu kenapa sayang kalau ada masalah cerita padaku"tanya Erza lagi

"tid-ak tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Reiichi dan pergi dari sana

'ada apa denganmu Rei-kun'batin Erza

#Guild#

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berada di Fairy Tail sedang berkumpul tiba-tiba datanglah master membawa seorang yang mereka kenal yaitu Juvia Loxar dan Gajeel Redfox . Master pun menjelaskan maksud dia membawa mereka tapi, perhatian mereka tertuju pada pintu yang menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan memakai baju kaos hitam dan celana pendek hitam mendekat ke meja bar dan duduk disana, sedangkan Natsu yang melihat itu langsung menyerangnya tetapi gagal karena Gray menarik syal miliknya.

"hey, ice princess lepaskan aku. Aku mau melawannnya"ucap Natsu sambil menunujuk kearah Reiichi

"kau lihatlah Natsu. Pasti dia lagi punya masalah"tunjuk Gray ke Reiichi yang sedang menundukkan kepala nya

"dan jangan kau ganggu dia dulu"tambah Gray

"biarin"ucap Natsu berlari ke arah Reiichi tetapi gagal karena tiba-tiba Makarov memukul kepalanya dan menyuruh untuk diam.

Sedangkan Reiichi yang melihat itu tak perduli karena dia masih memikirkan siapa pemuda berambut biru yang bersama Erza tadi dalam penglihatannya tadi tapi tiba-tiba dia menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya'

Arggghhhhh

Mereka yang melihat itu pun segera mendekat karena Khawatir dengan keadaannya. Lucy pun mengidentifikasikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Reiichi Darken dan dia pun mendekat kearahnya

"kamu kenapa, ada masalah"ucap Lucy

"diam kau, jangan sok Khawatir"teriak Reiichi keras dan membuat Lucy ketakutan

"hoi, Rei kenapa kamu malah membentaknya"ucap Natsu

"itu bukan urusanmu Natsu"ucap Reiichi

Dan Reiichi pun pergi dari sana menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya, sedangkan itu pintu terbuka menampilkan Erza yang memakai pakaian santainya dan melihat semua orang ramai dan mendekat kearah mereka

"ada ada ini. Kenapa lucy Menangis"tanya Erza melihat kearah Lucy yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Mirajane

"Reiichi barusan membentaknya dan dia sekarang sedang ada di kamar mandi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Erza?"tanya Gray

"aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Aku akan kesana"jawab Erza dan menuju kamar mandi

Sedangkan itu Reiichi yang sedang berada di kamar mandi menyadari perbuataannya tadi

'ya tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan,dia tidak tahu apa-apa , aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Ini semua gara-gara penglihatan itu, sialan'batin Reiichi sambil memukul kaca dan menyebabkan tangannya berdarah

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut yang ternyata Erza dan kaget karena ditangan kanan Reiichi terdapat pecahan kaca dan mengeluarkan darah

"astaga Rei-kun apa yang terjadi"ucap Erza mendekat kearahnya

"tidak apa-apa Erza'balasnya

"tapi tanganmu berd-"ucapan Erza terputus karena Reiichi yang memeluknya erat dan mengubur wajahnya di leher Erza dan menciumnya.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkan kan aku kan Erza"ucap lirih Reiichi

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. Ayo kita obati lukamu dulu "ucap Erza dan mengecup bibirnya

"baiklah"ucap Reiichi lirih

Dan mereka keluar dari sana serta duduk di meja bar

"apa yang terjadi Erza"ucap Happy

"aku juga tidak tahu Happy. Tolong diamlah"ucap Erza sambil menuntun Reiichi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan mengobati lukanya.

Setelah Erza mengobati lukanya, Reiichi pun mencari Lucy dan meninggalkan Erza yang sedang memakan Strawberry cake dan dia melihat Lucy yang sedang mengobrol bersama Mirajane

"maaf jika aku mengganggu mu tapi aku cuman ingin minta maaf atas perkataan ku tadi"ucap Reiichi

"tidak masalah aku mengerti itu. Aku juga minta maaf"jawab Lucy

"terimakasih, nama saya Reiichi Darken"ucap Reiichi yang menjulurkan tangannya

"nama saya lucy Heartfilia, senang berkenalan denganmu Darken-san"ucap Lucy lagi

"panggil aku Rei saja. Aku benci formalitas"ucap Reiichi lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu"balasnya

"baiklah aku pergi dulu."ucap Reiichi

"Mira apakah kau punya Permen karet"tanya Reiichi

"ada, tunggu sebentar Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane ke dapur

"ini permen karetnya"ucap Mirajane sambil menyerahkan sebungkus permen karet dan Reiichi berjalan meninggalkan Lucy dan Mirajane menuju temapat Erza lagi

Petang pun datang mereka semua pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tidak terkecuali Reiichi dan Erza yang sedang berjalan menuju Fairy Hills.

"baiklah Kita sudah sampai, lebih baik kau istirahat. Pasti kamu capek kan"tanya Reiichi sambil memainkan rambut Erza

"maukah kau menginap"tanya Erza

"lain kali saja"balas Reiichi sambil membelai pipi Erza

"ayolah kali ini saja"ucap Erza memohon

"baiklah sayang"ucap Reiichi pasrah dan Erza pun menarik tangan Reiichi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya

"sekarang apa"tanya Reiichi bingung sambil duduk di kasur milik Erza

Erza berjalan kearah Reiichi dan duduk di pangkuannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Reiichi

WARNING: LEMON ON

"Erza apa yang kau lakukan"tanya Reiichi gugup karena Erza yang duduk di pangkuannya

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Reiichi Erza langsung mencium bibir Reiichi dan Reiichi yang melihat itu membalas ciuman Erza dan menekan belakang kepala Erza untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama akhirnya mereka melepaskannya. saliva mereka saling bertukar dan muka keduanya memerah dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Seperti terjerat oleh tatapan satu sama lainnya.

Sekarang Reiichi menindih Erza dan menjilat leher Erza dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark supaya orang tahu bahwa Erza itu miliknya. Erza yang diperlakukan begitu hanya mengerang dan mengangkat kepalanya supaya memudahkan Reiichi melakukan kegiatannya. Bosan dengan kegiatannya akhirnya Reiichi membuka baju atas Erza dan membuka branya serta meletakan tangannya di payudara kanan Erza dan meremasnya pelan dan lagi Erza mengerang keenakan karena aktivitas Reiichi tersebut. Reiichi yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai dan menghentikan kegiatannya, Erza yang melihat itu menatapnya meminta penjelasan

"kenapa"tanya Erza

Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya

"kenapa Rei-kun lakukan lagi. Aku pasti juga kan"tanya Erza lagi

"kalau kau menginginkanku kau harus memohon padaku sayang"ucap Reiichi menggoda Erza memelintir puting payudara kiri miliknya Erza

Erza hanya mendesah hebat atas aksi Reiichi. Reiichi yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari sana dan memandang Erza sambil menyeringai

"ayo Rei-kun sentuh aku lagi. Aku mohon"ucap Erza memohon

"baiklah sesuai keinginan mu hime"ucap Reiichi memeras kembali dada kiri Erza dan mengulum nipple kanannya

Erza hanya mendesah hebat karena kegiatan ini dan menarik rambut Reiichi seolah menyampaikan untuk melakukan lebih. Reiichi yang mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu hendak menjilat vaginanya WARNING LEMON OFF

Tetapi ketika ingin melakukannya dia berhenti karena terjadi sesuatu

#Mindscape#

Reiichi yang melihat sekitarnya kaget karena dia ingat dia masih dirumah Erza tadi. Dia pun akhirnya menyusuri lorong itu dan menemukan orang yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam dan mencoba mendekatinya.

"permisi apa kah kau tahu dimana jalan keluar dari sini"tanya Reiichi

"kau akan merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya, dia menerimamu hanya untuk pelampiasan saja padamu. Dia akan kembali kembali kepada Jellal"ucap Wanita tersebut

"apa maksudmu, Jellal itu siapa dan ke-"ucapan Reiichi terputus karena wanita itu menatapnya dan dari mata wanita itu keluar cahaya berwarna hitam dan mencoba masuk ke tubuh Reiichi tetapi tidak bisa

"kau akan merasakan lagi kehilangan, dia akan meninggalkan kau hahahahaha"ucap wanita itu

#Mindscape off#

Kepala Reiichi berdenyut ketika ia mendengar ucapan suara tadi dan dia memegang kepalanya dan berteriak

Arrrrggghhhhh

Erza yang melihat itu pun khawatir karena Reiichi berteriak sangat kencang. Dia pun mendekat kearah sang kekasih

"ada apa Rei, kamu kenapa"tanya Erza

Hening

"kamu kenapa Rei-kun"tanya Erza lagi dan memegang pipinya

Reiichi langsung saja menghentakkan tangan Erza dari pipinya dan menatapnya

"jangan menyentuhku"ucap Reiichi dan mata kanan nya langsung berubah menjadi hitam dengan corak aneh

Reiichi pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Erza melalui jendela dan hilang ditelan heningnya malam.

Sementara Erza ketakutan karena melihat mata kanan Reiichi karena dia seperti masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

'aku harus memberitahukan master tentang ini. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Reiichi'batin Erza dan kemudian tidur

#di gedung dewan sihir#

Kini diruangan tersebut terdapat 2 orang yang sedang berbicara

"Apa kamu berhasil Ultear"tanya seseorang berambut biru

"berhasil Siegrain-sama tetapi hanya sedikit yang masuk kedalam dirinya"ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Ultear

"tak apa walaupun sedikit tapi itu jelas mempengaruhinya"ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Siegrain sambil menatap lacrimanya.

'aku tidak sabar menunggu ini putra sang naga'batin Siegrain menatap Reiichi yang keluar dari kamar Erza dan menyeringai kemenangan.

Tbc

Ditunggu Review, Follow dan Favorites nya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: semi-canon oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebaran, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3

Pagi ini matahari bersinar terang tetapi tidak untuk Reiichi karena kejadian di kamar Erza kemarin masih terbayang di pikirannya. Reiichi pun merasa bersalah karena ia membentak Erza walaupun dia merasa tidak melakukannya seperti ada orang lain yang melakukannya tetapi memakai tubuh Reiichi. Dan juga belakangan ini dia sering bermimpi tentang pria yang bernama Jellal, daripada memikirkan itu Reiichi pun segera pergi ke guild mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya.

#Guild#

Erza kini sedang menghadap Makarov untuk membicarakan sesuatu

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"bisakah kita bicara Master"tanya Erza.

"tentu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sepertinya penting"balas Makarov mengalihkan pandangannya ke Erza dan memepersilahkannya duduk.

"terjadi keanehan dengan mata kanan nya Reiichi Master"ucap Erza.

"maksudmu"blas Makarov.

"saat aku menatap matanya seolah-olah aku masuk ke dalam kegelapan"kata Erza.

Makarov yang mendengar nya kaget dan berkata.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi"kata Makarov.

"ketika pulang dari Pesta. Saya sedang bersama Nya di kamar dan Master mengerti apa yang kami lakukan tapi beberapa saat kemudian di menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ketika aku ingin menanyakan keadaannya dia malah menghentakkan tangan ku di pipinya dan menatapku dengan tajam dan dimata kanan terdapat corak aneh yang ketika kau menatapnya kau akan seperti termasuk dalam jurang kegelapan"ucap Erza menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada Makarov.

"itu aneh, tapi kau harus sering mengawasinya, Erza. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya"perintah Makarov.

"baiklah Master. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Erza sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah insiden Loke yang menghilang dari fairy tail terselesaikan dan mereka mengetahui bahwa Loke adalah salah satu roh zodiak yaitu Leo pemimpin dari para zodiak.

Kini Reiichi sedang memandang papan pekerjaan tetapi kegiatan nya ini diganggu oleh loke yang mendatangi dirinya.

"Rei apa kamu melihat Lucy"tanya Loke.

"tidak, mungkin dia diluar bersama Natsu dan Happy"jawab Reiichi tanpa memandang kearahnya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu" balas Loke dan pergi dari sana dan ia pun membatin.

'ada apa dengan mata kanannya seoerti ada sihir kegelapan yang hidup disana'batin Loke.

Reiichi pun tidak membalas perkataan Loke dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas siapa tahu ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuk nya.

Sementara itu loke mencari lucy untuk menyerahkan hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan dia pun menemukan Lucy memandang bangunan guild fairy tail.

"hei, lucy apakah kau hari ini ada pekerjaan"tanya loki.

"tidak, memang ada apa"balas Lucy.

"ini aku kasih 6 tiket liburan di Akane Resort sebagai ucapan terimakasihku"ucap Loki.

"terimakasih Loki, aku akan akan mengajak mereka"balas Lucy.

"baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang"ucap Loki dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

#Time Skip#

Kini mereka Reiichi, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy dan Juvia sudah sampai di Akane Resort untuk berlibur disana. Mereka pun segera pergi kemarnya. Lucy,Erza dan Juvia satu kamar sedang untuk para cowok mereka juga satu kama ditambah Exceed milik Natsu yaitu Happy. Hari masih siang mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain di Arena Akane Resort mereka pun berpisah untuk mencoba semua wahana.

Kini Reiichi sedang berjemur bersama erza di pantai Akane dan mereka sudah seperti biasanya lagi.

"Rei-kun bisa kamu oleskan ini di punggung ku"tanya Erza sambil menyerahkan sun block

"tentu"jawab Rei dan Erza melepaskan kaitan bra belakangnya dan berbaring tengkurap.

Reiichi mengoleskannya dan beberapa jam kemudian mereka segera membersihkan diri mereka

Didalam kamar mandi tampak Reiichi yang sedang berendam bersama Natsu dan happy serta Gray.

Hening pun timbul karena tidak ada yang berbicara

'siapa jellal dan apa hubungannya dengan Erza, aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang mu Erza'batin Reiichi. Kemudian dia selesai dengan acara berendam nya dan bertemu lucy di depan kamar.

"hey, Lucy kau melihat Erza"tanya Reiichi.

"owh Erza masih didalam"jawab lucy sambil menunjuk kamar mandi.

"baiklah aku duluan Rei-san"ucap Lucy.

Karena baru selesai mandi menbuat lantai disekitar mereka menjadi licin. Baru saja melangkah tetapi lucy terpeleset dan Reiichi mengambil tangan lucy dan akhirnya mereka jatuh dengan posisi Reiichi yang menindih badan Lucy dan bibir mereka ketemu serta salah satu tangan reiichi memegang dada lucy. Tepat setelah mereka jatuh Erza keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu dan berteriak.

"Rei-kun no baka"teriak Erza dan Pergi dari sana.

Mereka yang menyadari posisi mereka langsung memisahkan diri.

"maafkan aku lucy aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa"ucap Reiichi.

"aku juga minta maaf Rei-san ini salahku. Pasti sekarang Erza salah paham dengan yang terjadi tadi"balas Lucy.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mencarinya"ucap Reiichi kemudian Pergi.

Sementara itu Erza sedang duduk di balkon gedung ini dan menatap bulan yang kebetulan lagi bersinar terang.

"kenapa kamu lakukan itu. Dasar Rei-kun baka"ucap Erza kemudian dia menangis mengingat kejadian tadi.

Reiichi masih mencari dimana Erza berada dan pastinya ia sudah memakai pakaian nya, tetapi seseorang tadi mengatakan pada nya bahwa ada seorang wanita rambut merah sedang berada di balkon dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung kesana.

Kriet

Erza cukup kaget karena pintu balkon terbuka dan masuk lah Reiichi dan menghampiri Erza disana dan duduk disebelahnya.

"hey, kenapa kau belum memakai baju, nanti kamu masuk angin. Hari ini cuacanya dingin"tanya Reiichi.

Hening

"kau tahu hari ini bulannya sangat indah tak tahu kenapa warna bulan itu mengingatkan aku dengan warna mata tou-chan ku"ucap Reiichi sambil menatap bulan.

hening

"aku tahu, aku salah tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada mu bahwa kejadian tadi itu tak sengaja terjadi, lantai nya waktu itu licin. Aku cuman ingin menyelamatkan nya tetapi aku juga terjatuh. Insiden itu benar-benar tidak disengaja"kata Reiichi.

Hening

"aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini pada mu tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menanyakan nya padamu, selama 4 hari ini aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Jellal. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, mungkin dia kenalanmu aku tidak akan bertanya masa lalu mu karena aku akan menunggu sampai kau menceritakannya dengan ku, tapi suatu hari aku bermimpi tentangnya lagi tapi kau ada disana memeluk tangan kanan nya dan ketika aku ingin mendekat pada kalian, kalian meninggalkan aku dan menghilang saja. Itulah yang mengangguku belakangan ini."ucap Reiichi lagi.

Kali ini Erza terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reiichi tapi tanpa menjawab nya.

"dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"ucap Reiichi kemudian tegak.

"aku terima jika kau ingin memutuskan ku karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya kau harus ingat walaupun banyak wanita didunia ini yang menggodaku dengan tubuh mereka tapi hanya kau yang aku cintai walaupun aku tak tahu apakah kau mencintaiku juga. Satu hal lagi aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau seorang Titania, Penyihir wanita terkuat di fairy tail tapi karena hatimu"ucap Reiichi kemudian ia membuka jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada bahu Erza supaya tidak kedinginan karena erza hanya memakai handuk saja setelah itu dia pergi dari sana.

Erza yang mendengar perkataan Reiichi pun langsung meneteskan airmatanya dan ingin menyusulnya tetapi Reiichi sudah tak ada disana. Sekarang dia menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Time Skip

Pagi itu matahari bersinar terang dan dia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjalani hari ini. Akhirnya Erza keluar dari kamar dan berjalan keluar dan menemukan teman-temanya sedang sarapan pagi tapi dia tidak melihat Reiichi berada disana.

"Erza-san apakah kau melihat Reiichi-san karena Juvia tidak melihatnya"tanya juvia

"aku juga tidak tahu Juvia"tanya Erza sambil memakan sarapannya

"loh aku pikir kau bersamanya. Apa kau memiliki masalah Erza"tanya Gray heran.

"tak ada Gray kami baik-baik saja"balas Erza.

"aku minta maaf Erza atas kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar tidak disengaja. Aku berani bersumpah"ucap Lucy.

"tenang saja Lucy aku sudah melupakan itu jadi jangan kau pikirkan"ucap Erza sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Lucy sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"tanya Happy.

Begini cerita.

Setelah Lucy menceritakan kepada mereka. Akhirnya mereka paham dan membiarkan Erza unuk sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu

Kini Reiichi sedang minum beer di sebuah bar dekat Akane Resort dan menghubungi Mirajane melalui Lacrima miliknya yang sudah diganti.

(pagi Mira. Apa kau sedang sibuk)

(pagi juga , ada apa.)

(apa aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa Erza pernah dekat dengan orang yang bernama Jellal)

(tidak, memang kenapa)

(tak ada, aku cuman ingin tanya saja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Guild Mira) ucap Reiichi dan mematikan komunikasi mereka

Time skip

Hari ini mereka rencana nya untuk bermain di kasino, para perempuan telah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian mereka begitu pula dengan para cowok tapi ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat adalah Reiichi Darken karena tiba-tiba ia menghilang.

"kemana sih Rei"ucap Natsu menggerutu.

"tenang Natsu kita tunggu sebentar lagi"ucap Lucy.

Sedangkan Erza khawatir karena dia tidak melihat kemana Reiichi dari tadi dan Reiichi datang dengan terburu-buru dengan menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dan tangan nya digulung sampai siku.

"maaf minna. Aku terlambat"ucap Reiichi

"tak apa kawan. Kamu dari mana saja"tanya gray

"aku ada urusan. Ayo kita ke kasino sekarang"ucap Reiichi

Selama perjalanan Reiichi tanpa sekali menatap Erza dia masih mengingat semua yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu tapi Reiichi langsung melihat kearah lain. Erza yang merasa bahwa Reiichi menghindarinya merasa sedih dan bersalah. Mereka telah sampai di kasino dan mencoba semua permainan tetapi tidak dengan Reiichi yang meminum beer di depan meja melihat teman-temanya bermain tapi kesenangannya tergangu ketika seseorang datang kepada nya.

"kau Reiichi Darken. Dimana Erza"tanya pria itu

"siapa kau, ada apa hubungan apa kau dengannya."ucap Reiichi

"jawab saja. Aku mencari orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet. Katakan dimana dia"ucap pria itu lagi

"sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memberitahu mu sebelum kau bilang siapa kau dan ada hubungan apa kau dengan Erza"ucap Reiichi

Dia pun pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Reiichi tiba-tiba kasino tertutup cahaya hitam dan semua orang pada menghilang. Reiichi pun segera mencari keberadaan teman-teman nya. Tapi yang dia temukan cuman lucy, gray, dan juvia

"hey, minna dimana Erza, Natsu dan Happy"tanya Reiichi

"Erza dan Happy dibawa oleh seseorang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka itu teman-teman Erza dan Natsu mengejar nya"jawab Lucy

"ayo kita kejar mereka"ucap Reiichi

Time Skip

Mereka akhirnya sampai dan betapa terkejutnya Reiichi melihat bangunan ini

"ada apa Rei. Kau tahu tempat ini"tanya Gray

"ya. Sangat kenal ini menara surga"jawab Reiichi

"kau yakin mereka ada disini"tanya Lucy

"sangat yakin"ucap Reiichi yang memandang sekitar nya

Kemudian mereka masuk tetapi dihadang oleh penjaga yang melihat mereka tetapi itu mudah saja disingkarkan oleh Reiichi

{Lightning Bolt}

Para penjaga pun berjatuhan dan mereka pun berhenti karena Reiichi yang berhenti tiba-tiba

"ada apa Rei"tanya Gray

"mulai dari sekarang kita berpencar mencarinya. Aku mencari Erza dan kalian mencari Natsu dan Happy"ucap Reiichi

"baiklah"ucap mereka serempak

Dan Reiichi pun segera berpisah dari mereka. Gray dkk melangkah ke kanan dan menemukan Natsu dan memulai lagi pencarian nya tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan mereka bertemu Erza yang kaget karena mereka ada disini

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini"ucap Erza

" tentu saja mencarimu dan Happy"jawab Natsu

"kalian Pergi lah aku yang akan mencari Happy"jawab Erza

"tidak bisa begitu, kami mencemaskan kalian berdua dan juga kami berpisah dengan Reiichi tadi"ucap Lucy

Erza terkejut mendengar ucapan Lucy

"Juvia memang baru di fairy tail tetapi Juvia merasakan bahwa Reiichi-san sangat mencemaskanmu terlihat dari wajahnya tadi"ucap Juvia

"aku dengar mereka juga teman-temanmu dulu dan siapa itu jellal"tanya Lucy

Erza pun menceritakan semua kepada mereka(seperti canon). Setelah dia menceritakannya muncul lah seorang pria besar mendekati mereka

"lama tak berjumpa Erza"ucap pria itu

"Si-Simon. Kaukah itu"ucap Erza

"benar ini aku. Apa kah kau baik-baik saja"balas pria itu ternyata adalah Simon

"aku baik-baik saja, aku senang melihat kau disini"ucap Erza

"owh ya tadi aku melihat seseorang memakai pakaian Tuxedo hitam berlari ke lantai 2"ucap Simon

"pasti itu Reiichi-san"ucap Lucy

Tetapi obrolan mereka di potong karena terdengar suara seseorang

(hey, semuanya nama saya Jellal. Kita akan memainkan permainan yang bernama Paradise Heaven. Disini kunci nya adalah siapa yang bisa keatas lebih dahulu dan mengalahkan ku dialah yang akan menang tetapi, kalian akan dihadang oleh pasukanku) ucap suara tersebut

Sementara itu

#gedung dewan sihir#

Terlihat semua dewan sihir sedang berkumpul tiba-tiba seorang pria tua berteriak

"kita tidak bisa menembak kan Etherion Ke menara surga itu akan membuat semua makhluk musnah"ucap pria tua yang bernama Yajima

"tapi kita tidak mempunyai cara apapun untuk bisa menghentikan menara surga tersebut selain dengan memusnahkannya"ucap Siegrain

"aku setuju dengan Siegrain-sama, kita harus segera menghentikannya"ucap Ultear

"kami semua setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ultear dan Siegrain karena menara surga sudah mengaktifkan r-system"ucap para dewan sihir lain

"sekarang tinggal anda Yajima-san apa kau setuju dengan penembakan Etherion ini"ucap Siegrain

"apakah kau akan mengorbankan saudara kembarmu"tanya nya lagi

"kalau untuk kebaikan dunia. Aku Rela"ucap Siegrain

#menara surga#

Reiichi yang mendengar suara itu segera keatas dan mencari orang yang bernama Jellal tetapi langkahnya dihadang oleh seorang seorang manusia burung hantu

"owh ternyata the Lightning Son ada disini"ucap burung hantu itu

"owh kau ternyata kau salah satu pasukan dari Jellal ya, menarik rupanya"jawab Reiichi sambil menyerang dengan sihirnya

{Raryuu no Hokou}

Tapi serangan Reiichi diserap olehnya dan dikembalikan lagi kepada Reiichi

{Raryuu no Hokou}

Reiichi yang melihat itu pun menghindar dan tanpa disadari oleh burung hantu tersebut Reiichi sudah ada di belakangnya dan membuat gelembung besar dan menjeratnya. Burung hantu itu tidak bisa keluar dan badan nya mulai merasakan dampaknya

"tak ada yang bisa keluar dari kurungan bola air suci tersebut"ucap Reiichi dan menyiapkan serangan terkuat nya

{Black Thunder Ball }

Dan menimbulkan ledakan yang besar yang membuat tanah bergetar

"suara apa itu tadi"tanya Erza

"aku juga tidak tahu"ucap Natsu

Burung hantu itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka hangus diseluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang Reiichi segera dia segera ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu itu dan terlihat seseorang yang duduk di singgasana nya  
"owh ternyata Son of Dragon yang sampai terlebih dahulu"ucap jellal

"apa kau yang bernama Jellal"tanya Reiichi

"tepat sekali"balasnya

"tapi sihirnya Ultear belum aktif ya"ucapnya lagi

"apa maksud-"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena pintu terbuka menampilkan Natsu dan Erza tetapi Erza terkejut karena melihat siapa Pria yang sedang ada didepan mereka

"Je-jellal"ucap Erza terbata

"Erza, lama tak berjumpa"Ucap Jellal

"Je-jellal kau kah itu"ucap Erza lagi dan meneteskan airmata nya

Reiichi yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya karena dia benci melihat Erza menangis seperti itu

"jadi kau yang bernama Jellal"tunjuk Natsu

"kau telah membuat Erza menangis"tambahnya

'Erza pernah menangis'batin Reiichi

"kau tahu Erza mencintaimu baka"ucap natsu dan menyerangnya

{Karyuu no Tekken}

Dengan sangat mudah ditangkap oleh Jellal dan melemparkan Natsu ke Erza dan Erza pun menangkapnya sedangkan Reiichi yang mendengar perkataan Natsu menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba keluar aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan mata kanan nya langsung muncul corak hitam yang aneh menurut mereka

'ternyata sudah dimulai rupanya'batin Jellal

Kemudian Reiichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka dan berjalan kearah mereka tapi mereka semua kaget ketika Reiichi menyerang mereka

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Natsu mendorong Erza supaya tidak terkena serangan tersebut

"dasar baka, apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Natsu

"saya menjalankan perintah dari Jellal-sama"ucap Reiichi dengan suara berat

"siapa kamu sebenarnya. Kamu buka Reiichi kan"tanya Erza dan mengubah armornya

"memang bukan. Aku adalah perwujudan dari Kebencian anak ini. Anak ini terlalu pengecut menyimpan semuanya itulah makanya nama belakangnya adalah Darken karena sihir petir hitam"ucap Reiichi dark

Tanpa mendengar Reiichi dark menyerang mereka lagi

"Suiton slicer"ucapnya mereka pun menghindar dari serangan tersebut tapi Reiichi dark sudah ada di belakang Erza dan meninju perutnya dan membuat Erza terdorong kebelakang dan menabrak didinding

"baka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia, ingat dia orang yang kau cintai. Sadar baka"ucap Natsu yang meninju muka Reiichi dark

Reiichi yang terkena tinjuan pun langsung menabrak dinding

"kau benar, tapi apa dia juga mencintai orang lemah ini"jawab Reiichi dark

Reiichi dark tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di depan natsu dan meninju mukanya

"bisa kau jawab aku apa dia juga mencintainya. Setelah kau katakan bahwa dia mencintai Jellal. Jawab aku bajingan"ucap Reiichi dark

Natsu tidak menjawab nya

"bahkan kau tidak tahu, jadi kau diam saja"ucap Reiichi

Reiichi pun meninju dan melempar Natsu

"ah aku tahu jawabannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta bahkan orang yang kau sayangi sudah meninggalkan"ucap Reiichi

"kau jangan pernah membawa-bawa nama Lisanna, bajingan"ucap natsu

{Karyuu no Hokou}

{Raryuu no Hokou}

Sihir mereka pun beradu dan menimbulkaan asap tebal

"Rei, hentikan semua ini"teriak Erza yang sudah menitihkan airmatanya

"diam kau"balas Reiichi

Arrrgghhh

Terdengar teriakan Reiichi sambil memegang kepalanya dan jatuh terduduk

'pengaruh sihir nya melemah'batin Jellal

Erza yang melihat Reiichi seperti orang yang kesakitan segera berlari menuju nya dan memeluknya erat

"aku akan selalu ada disini Rei-kun"ucap Erza

Hening

Tiba-tiba Reiichi menyerang Erza

{Black Thunder Bolt}

Erza yang terkena sihir tersebut menjerit kesakitan

Reiichi yang melihat Erza menjerit kesakitan kemudian memegang kepalanya

"KELUAR KAU DARI TUBUHKU SIALAN"Ucap Reiichi tiba-tiba corak di mata Reiichi menghilang dan Reiichi segera berlari kearah Erza dan melihat keadaannya.

"Erza bertahanlah aku minta maaf"ucap Reiichi sambil meneteskan airmata, Erza yang melihat itu menghapus airmata Reiichi

"aku tahu itu bukan kamu"jawab Erza sambil membelai pipinya

"tunggulah Erza aku akan menyembuhkanmu"kata Reiichi

{Water Healing}

Kemudian tubuh Erza diselubungi cahaya biru dan Erza tidak merasakan sakitnya lagi.

"dan aku akan memyembuhkan Natsu juga"ucap Reiichi

Reiichi akhirnya menyembuhkan Natsu setelah selesai dia pun menatap Jellal yang dari tadi menatap mereka

"pasti kau yang menanamkan sihir ini bukan"tanya Reiichi

"kalau iya kenapa. Sihir itu tidak akan bisa lepas kecuali aku dan wanita itu yang melepasnya"jawab Jellal

"owh begitu. Kalau aku lakukan ini aku pasti bebas"ucap Reiichi setelah itu dia mengangkat dua jarinya dan mengalirkan aliran listrik disana dan mengarahkan nya ke mata kanan dan membuat semua kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya

Crash

Darah pun keluar dari mata kanan nya dan Jellal yang melihat itu kaget karena dia menghancurkan mata nya sendiri

"kau lihat sendiri kan sialan aku berhasil membebaskan diri dengan menghancurkan mata kananku"ucap Reiichi

"menarik sekali. Kau akan menjadi lawan yang sepadan denganku Reiichi"balas Jellal

"baka. apa yang kau lakukan. Kita bisa cari cara lain untuk membebaskan mu"teriak Erza yang melihat kejadian tadi

"ini lah caranya, aku tidak mau lagi melukai teman-temanku apalagi melukai orang yang aku cintai "ucap Reiichi sambil menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan

"apa kau sudah baikan Natsu"ucap Reiichi yang melihat Natsu sudah berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya

"aku sudah siap dari tadi. Ayo kita hancurkan dia"ucap Natsu yang sudah mulai membara

"dan Erza, aku akan beri dia pelajaran. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya karena aku tahu kau mencintainya kan"ucap Reiichi

"aku sama sek-"ucapan Erza terputus karena mereka sudah menyerang Jellal

{Karyuu no Tekken}

Pukulan Natsu mudah ditahan oleh Jellal dan tanpa disadari oleh Jellal, Reiichi sudah ada di belakangnya dan menyiapkan sihirnya

{Raryuu no Hokou}

Tapi Jellal menghindar dengan cara melompat kebelakang

Sekarang Jellal yang menyerang mereka Natsu dan Reiichi tapi mereka juga menyerang dan serangan mereka beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan dimana-dimana. Erza yang melihat itu pun mencoba berdiri untuk membantu dan menyerang Jellal tetapi Jellal segera mengeluarkan sihirnya

Sementara di gedung dewan

"kita siap menembakan Etherion ke menara surga"kata salah satu dewan

"baiklah kita laksanakan sekarang"ucapnya lagi

Ngung ngung ngung ngung

Terdengar bunyi dia atas menara surga

"apa dewan sihir berniat menghancurkan menara surga"tanya Reiichi

"aku juga tidak tahu Rei-kun"balas Erza yang sudah berdiri disamping nya

Dan Etherion pun di tembakan ke menara surga dan menimbulkan cahaya terang yang menganggu penglihatan mereka.

Sedangkan di luar

"apa itu"tanya Lucy sambil menatap seseuatu yang beradaa di atas Menara surga

"itu namanya Etherion. Itu merupakan sebuah senjata penghacur massal"jawab Juvia

"tunggu dulu, jika itu ditembak kan kesana,Reiichi, Erza dan Natsu masih di dalam"balas Lucy

"aku berharap mereka segera pergi dari sana, Etherion menghancurkan semuanya"ucap Gray

Di menara surga

"apa yang terjadi. Kenapa bangunan nya tidak hancur"ucap Erza kaget

"sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan semua ini" ucap Reiichi

"hahahahah benar sekali. Aku yang merencanakan semua untuk kebangkitan Zeref"jawab Jellal

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang datang kearah mereka. Erza pun kaget karena Jellal nya ada dua

"kenapa Siegrain ada disini"ucap Erza

"sebenarnya kami adalah orang yang sama"ucap Jellal dan seseorang itu masuk ketubuh Jellal

"baiklah kita mulai kebangkitannya"ucap Jellal dan menyerang mereka. Natsu dan Reiichi yang melihat itu segera menghindar sedangkan erza yang masih kaget dikaget dengan jellal yang menyerangnya.

"kau tahu membangkit Zeref membutuh kan wadah yang tepat dan kau adalah orang nya"ucap Jellal

{Blind Snake}

Tubuh Erza pun terlilit oleh ular bayangan dan Jellal Melempar ke arah batu Etherion tetapi Reiichi segera menangkapnya dan melompat menjauh dan meletakan Erza disana

"aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"ucap Reiichi

Natsu dan Reiichi yang melihat itu pun segera menyerang kembali tetapi jellal menyerang mereka

{ Grand Chariot}

Mereka yang melihat itu menghindar dan mencoba menyerang Jellal lagi

{Karyuu no Kagitsume}

{Lightning Sword}

Serangan mereka mudah dipatahkan dan Jellal bersiap menyerang mereka

{ Heavenly body magic: Altaris}

Tiba-tiba Erza sudah ada di depan mereka

"tunggu. Kau tidak akan berani menembakku ku kan karena kau butuh tubuh untuk kebangkitan Zeref"ucap Erza

"Erza pergi dari sini"ucap Reiichi

"aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Dan musnahlah kalian"ucap Jellal dan mengarahkan bola hitam itu ke arah mereka

Tapi serangan itu dihadan oleh seseorang yang mereka tahu itu adalah Simon, temannya Erza

"Simon apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Erza terbata

"aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayangi"balasnya dan kemudian tubuh Simon pun jatuh karena telah meninggal.

"SIMONNNNNNNNNNN"teriak Erza

Reiichi pun langsung menyerang Jellal dan memukul wajahnya.

"hahahaha bodoh kau simon"ucap Jellal sambil menyeka darah dari bibirnya

"kau yang bodoh Jellal"ucap Natsu memukul wajah Jellal

"aku melakukan ini supaya terciptanya dunia yang damai"ucap Jellal

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju kearah Reiichi yang memakan Etherion untuk meningkatkan kekuatan setelah dia memulihkan stamina nya Natsu.

Arrrrggghhh

Jeritan terdengar dari Reiichi akibat memakan Etherion, Erza yang melihat itu menangis karena tidak tega melihatnya

Tubuh Reiichi pun diselubungi oleh petir biru, kuning dan hitam tetapi jeritan itu tak terdengar lagi tiba-tiba mereka kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya mata kanan Reiichi yang sudah hancur kembali dan mereka meyakini bahwa itu adalah mata naga bukan mata manusia.

"baiklah Natsu kau serang dia dahulu aku akan menyiapkan sihir ku dahulu"ucap Reiichi

"baiklah"ucap Natsu senang karena merasa di dalam dirinya mengalir kekuatan yang besar

{Karyuu no Hokou}

Jellal pun menghindar tetapi Jellal kaget karena Natsu sudah ada di depan nya

{Karyuu no Tekken}

Akhirnya Jellal pun terlempar dan menabrak batu Etherion. Natsu langsung menuju Jellal dan melemparkan nya ke udara

"Reiichi sekarang"teriak Natsu

Reiichi pun sudah membuat sihir terkuatnya dia pun segera menuju Jellal

"jika kau ingin kebebasan, kau harus ubah dirimu dulu Jellal"teriak Reiichi yang mengarahkan sihirnya

{Black Thunder: Supernova}

Jellal pun terkena telak dan dia pun terlempar jauh. Bangunan pun rusak karena sihir yang digunakan Reiichi sangat kuat. Natsu yang menerima water healing milik Reiichi dan Transformasi dragon slayer nya akhirnya pingsan karena tidak mampu menahan efek yang ditimbulkan. Reiichi pun mengangkat Natsu dan menuju Erza yang takjub dengan kerjasama mereka.

"maaf Erza, aku membunuh Jellal"ucap Reiichi

"aku me-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Reiichi yang jatuh karena kehabisan stamina dan dia pun pingsan

"Reiichi"teriak Erza

Etherion pun mulai hilang kendali dan sepertinya akan meledak. Erza yang tahu segera mendekat ke arah Etherion pun mencoba memasukkan tubuhnya ke sana supaya Etherion tidak menghancurkan tempat ini. Reiichi pun tersadar dari pingsan nya dan melihat Erza disana

"Erza apa yang kau lakukan. Kembali kesini"teriak Reiichi

"maafkan aku Reiichi, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"ucap Erza

"tidak, masih ada cara lain, ayo Erza jika kau kesana aku akan membenci mu"ucap Reiichi yang mulai menangis

"aku terima Rei-kun. Karena aku tak percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa kalian."balasnya

Mereka semua yang berada diluar mendengar semua perkataan Erza pun menangis.

"ayo kesini Erza kembali pada kami, ke Fairy Tail. Kau tidak sendirian kau punya kakek, Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan semuanya dan kau punya aku"ucap Reiichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai Erza

"aku mencintaimu Rei-kun. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk bisa menyelamatkan kalian walaupun harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri dan tolong jaga teman-teman serta Gulid Rei-kun. Selamat tinggal"ucap Erza dan tubuhnya mulai masuk ke dalam Etherion.

"ERZAAAAAAAA"teriak Reiichi tiba-tiba cahaya terang menerangi mereka .

"Etherion itu akan meledak"ucap Sho

"tidak mungkin Natsu, Reiichi dan Erza masih ada disana"ucap Lucy

"NATSU, REIICHI, ERZA"teriak Lucy dan menara surga pun akhirnya meledak

#Mindscape#

"Aku dimana" ucap Erza dan Erza mulai mencari jalan keluar. Kini terlihat sebuah batu nisan yang tertulis Erza Scarlet. Ya sang Titania telah gugur . banyak orang datang untuk melihat Erza untuk terakhir kalinya. Semua anggota Fairy Tail datang Temasuk Reiichi Darken yang berdiri paling depan disamping Makarov. Tak lupa dewan sihir pun datang, tapi tiba-tiba Natsu datang dan menghancurkan bunga yang diletakkan di makam Erza.

"kalian semua bodoh. apa yang kalian lakukan, Erza belum mati, dia tak akan mudah mati semudah itu"ucap Natsu

"tapi ini kenyataan nya Natsu, Erza Scarket telah gugur"ucap Makarov

"kalian baka. Erza belum mati"teriak Natsu dan gray dkk mengunci gerakan Natsu

"tapi ini kenyataan nya Natsu"ucap Lucy menangis

"benarkan Rei, Erza belum mati kan"tambahnya.

Reiichi yang mendengar itu hanya menangis , dia merasa gagal menepati janjinya dulu dengan Seryuu bahwa dia akan melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Mirajane pun memeluk Reiichi mencoba untuk menenangkan. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Reiichi lah yang paling merasa kehilangan.

Arrgghhhh

Reiichi pun teriak dan petir hitam pun nampak dilangit dan hujan pun turun semakin deras, mereka yang mendengar Reiichi menangis merasa kehilangan Erza. walaupun Erza menakutkan tetapi Erza adalah orang yang sangat mencintai guild dan teman-temannya.

"jika saja kalian tidak menembak kan Etherion ke menara surga pasti dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku, pasti dia disini bersama kami, bersama ku, andaikan aku lebih kuat aku pasti tidak akan merasakan ini lagi, kalian tahu jika kalian tidak bodoh, pasti dia akan selalu bersama ku disini"gumam Reiichi

Mirajane yang mendengar itu mengeratkan pelukan nya untuk menenangkan Reiichi. Tiba-tiba dilangit dikelilingi 3 petir yang saling beradu satu sama lain dan menimbulkan cahaya terang seolah menjelaskan perasaan Reiichi yang sedang kacau.

Sedangkan Erza yang melihat itu pun menangis karena hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan.

#Mindscape off#

"ini dimana"ucap Erza.

Erza kaget karena dia mengira dia sudah mati. Erza berada dalam gendongan Reiichi dan Natsu digendong oleh bunshin milik Reiichi. Reiichi berhasil menyelamatkan Erza dan membawa Natsu. Dia juga yang menghancurkan Etherion.

"Reiichi. Apakah kau menyelamatkan ku. matamu"panggil Erza dan melihat mata Reiichi seperti semula

Reiichi melihat Erza tanpa menjawabnya.

"kenapa aku ada disini. Bukan nya aku sudah"ucapan terpotong karena Reiichi mengecup bibir Erza.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, cukup Kirin dan Seryuu yang meninggalkan ku, aku akan menyelamatkan mu walaupun harus menukar dengan nyawaku"ucap Reiichi dan dia pun jatuh terduduk.

Erza yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reiichi. Dia pun memeluk Reiichi Erat.

"kumohon jangan pernah katakan selamat tinggal lagi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa mu. Aku mencintaimu, Erza"kata Reiichi.

"aku juga mencintaimu Rei-kun"balas Erza.

Mereka mendengar suara dibelakang mereka...

"ERZA, REIICHI, NATSU"ucap mereka.

"aku senang mendengarnya"kata Reiichi lagi.

Belum sempat Erza menjawab Reiichi sudah pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga dan bunshin miliknya menghilang dan sebelum Natsu jatuh Gray sudah menangkap nya dan memapah nya.

Erza hanya tersenyum melihat Reiichi yang tertidur dan memeluk kepala Reiichi di dada nya dan mengelus surai hitam nya dan berkata...

"Selamat tidur Rei-kun"ucap Erza dan mengecup bibir Reiichi.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebaran, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon

Summary: Dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya. (Re-publish)

Happy Reading

Chapter 4

Setelah 3 hari sejak kejadian di menara surga tapi Natsu dan Reiichi belum bangun juga, terlihat badan mereka yang ditutupi perban.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ?"tanya Gray yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Natsu.

"Mereka sudah tertidur 3 hari"ucap Lucy.

"Tapi Reiichi nekat sekali memakan Etherion itu. Bodoh sekali"ucap Gray.

"Apa kau bilang Gray"ucap Natsu tiba-tiba dan tertidur lagi.

"Aku bukan mengataimu baka, dasar otak api"ucap Gray. Lucy dan Erza hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Kemana Juvia"tanya Erza yang tidak melihat nya dari tadi.

"Dia kembali duluan, katanya ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail"ucap Gray.

"Begitu rupanya"jawab Erza.

Tok tok tok

Masuklah seorang pria yang mengatakan kepada Erza ada yang mencari nya di depan Akane Resort dan Erza pun segera menuju kesana.

"Ada apa kalian mencari ku Sho, Wally dan Miliana"ucap Erza.

"Kami minta maaf Erza"ucap Wally pertama.

"Maaf kan aku Er-chan"ucap Miliana.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk kalian selama delapan tahun. Aku benar minta maaf"balas Erza.

"Ini bukan salahmu kak"ucap Sho.

"Tidak seandaianya aku lebih cepat pasti Simon tidak akan"ucap Erza terpotong.

"Simon ingin melindungimu"ucap Wally.

"Aku tahu perasaan nya. Seperti hal perasaan yang ditinggalkan tapi kita harus tetap melanjutkan masa depan yang telah ditinggalkan Simon untuk kita dan jika kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal datanglah ke Fairy Tail"ucap Erza.

Mereka semua kaget apa yang dikatakan oleh Erza.

"Salamander pernah mengatakan nya"ucap Wally.

"Ini salah satu guild keren"tambah Miliana.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian"ucap Erza.

"Ayo kita kembali. Akan aku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku"ucap Erza.

(Kau ternyata sudah kuat Erza) ucap suara itu.

'Jellal'batin Nya.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk dan Erza mulai memperkenalkan mereka dan sekarang mereka sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain dan Erza yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Owh ya, Erza dimana pacar mu itu"tanya Miliana.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri setelah dia memakan Etherion dan menghentikan menara surga"ucap Erza sedih.

"Maafkan kami kak, seandainya-"ucapan Sho terpotong oleh perkataan Erza.

"Tak masalah, jangan mengingat masa lalu. Dia memang orang yang keras kepala dan dia sangat menyayangi teman-teman nya dan dia itu kuat. Aku yakin dia akan segera sadar"ucap Erza.

Sementara itu dikamar Reiichi berada

"Ini dimana"ucap Reiichi yang membuka matanya.

Owh ya aku ingat sekarang tapi dimana mereka semua"tambahnya dan kembali tidur karena badan nya masih kaku digerak kan apalagi tangan dan mata kanan nya.

Malam pun tiba semua orang sedang berkumpul dibawah.

"Lucy"ucap Erza yang membuka kamarnya.

"Kau melihat Sho dan yang lain nya. aku tidak melihat mereka dimana pun"tambahnya.

"Tidak. Atau mereka pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun"ucap Lucy.

"Aku mengerti"ucap Erza.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Lucy.

"Katakan pada Natsu dan Gray untuk menyiapkan kembang api"balas Erza dan pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu Sho, Wally dan Miliana sedang menyiapkan kapal mereka.

"Apa mereka berpikir kita melakukan ini semua atas kehendak sendiri ?. Pergi kedunia luar"ucap Wally.

"Kita harus melakukan nya, kita tidak akan mengganggu kakak lagi"ucap Sho.

"Kalian"ucap Erza yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kami telah dibesarkan di menara surga dan kami juga ingin melihat dunia luar dengan kepala kami sendiri dan kami tidak akan bergantung pada orang lain lagi. Mulai sekarang kami akan hidup dengan diri kami sendiri dan akan menemukan alasan kenapa kita hidup. Itulah kebebasan kami"ucap Sho.

"Jika kalian berusaha untuk kuat maka kalian akan mencapai apapun"ucap Erza merubah armornya( seperti di canon).

"Tetapi ada tiga persyaratan jika kalian ingin meninggalkan Fairy Tail"ucap Erza.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah bergabung"ucap mereka.

"Pertama. Kalian tidak boleh memberitahukan informasi penting yang ada di Fairy Tail selama kalian hidup. Kedua, kalain tidak boleh kontak dengan client secara pribadi dengan mereka dan ketiga"tapi ucapan Erza terpotong.

"Bahkan jika kalian semua berjalan dijalan yang berbeda maka salah satu diantara kalian harus hidup sekuat yang kalian bisa dan kalian tidak boleh memperlakukan hidup kalian seperti hal yang tidak penting dan kalian tidak boleh melupakan teman-teman yang mencintaimu"ucap Reiichi yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan menggunakan Tongkat untuk menyangga tangan kirinya.

Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya menangis tertahan.

"Kita mulai"ucap Erza.

Natsu pun mengeluarkan bola apinya dan melemparkan nya ke langit disusul oleh Gray dan Lucy yang melemparkan sihir mereka ke udara dan Reiichi yang melemar bola petir ke udara dan menimbulkan kembang api yang indah. Sho, Wally dan Miliana menangis bahagia melihat kembang api itu dan mereka pun mulai meninggalkan Akane Resort dengan senyum bahagia.

Time Skip

Mereka pun tiba di Fairy Tail dan kaget karena banyak sekali perubahan seperti adanya toko souvernir yang terletak di luar. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam dan melihat bangunan nya 2x lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Indah sekali"ucap Lucy.

"Benar"tambah Erza.

"Ini diluar perkiraan"ucap Reiichi yang berjalan melihat-lihat bangunan masih menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Lu-chan Okaeri"ucap Levy yang mendatangi mereka.

"Bangunan nya 2x kali lebih besar ya Levy-chan"balas Lucy.

"Benar dan juga banyak sekali tambahan fasilitas seperti kolam renang, meja bliliard dan toko souvernir di luar tadi. Mulai sekarang semua orang boleh naik ke lantai 2 tapi tetap harus menjadi S class untuk mengambil pekerjaan nya"terang Levy.

"Owh kalian sudah datang rupanya kelompok bodoh. kita kedatangan anggota baru"ucap Makarov yang datang bersama Juvia disampingnya.

"Ternyata kau bergabung juga Juvia"ucap Gray.

"Kau banyak membantu di menara surga"ucap Erza.

"Terimakasih, itu berkat kalian semua dan Juvia akan berjuang"ucap Juvia tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu"ucap Lucy.

"Saingan cinta"ucap Juvia yang mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan ke Lucy.

"Ada apa flame brain ?"ucap Gray.

"Ada yang lain"ucap Natsu. Gray pun bingung dengan sikap Natsu.

"Dan kita kedatangan satu anggota lagi, beri salam pada mereka"ucap Makarov.

Mereka yang melihat arah yang ditunjukan Master kaget karena dia adalah Gajeel.

"Gajeel"ucap Natsu dan Gray.

"Kenapa kau ada disini"ucap Gray.

"Tunggu. Juvia yang menyarankan nya ke sini"ucap Juvia.

"Kalau Juvia berbeda. Dia yang sangat ingin menghancurkan guild"ucap Erza.

"Tunggu, dulu dia memang musuh sekarang dia adalah teman kita"ucap Makarov.

"Yang dikatakan Master benar"ucap Reiichi yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak masalah"ucap Levy.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan dia"ucap Natsu.

"Maaf saja, saya disini hanya untuk pekerjaan. Aku tidak percaya ada di guild yang menjengkelkan seperti ini"ucap Gajeel.

"Katakan sekali lagi"ucap Natsu marah.

"Gajeel selalu sendiri jadi Juvia menyarankan nya ke sini"ucap Juvia.

"Ini adalah peran orang tua membimbing anak nya dari jalan salah ke jalan yang benar"ucap Makarov.

"Dan sebenarnya dia itu baik"tambahnya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan master"ucap Erza.

"Tapi kita harus tetap mengawasinya"tambahnya.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan" balas Makarov.

"Dan sepertinya kau terluka cukup parah Reiichi"ucap Makarov.

"Hahaha tidak ini hanya luka kecil, besok pasti sembuh"ucap Reiichi mengangkat tangannya dan dia pun hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera memeriksakan tangan dan matamu ke Porlyusica"ucap Makarov.

"Dan aku akan menemani mu kesana"tambahnya.

"Aku juga ikut Master"ucap Erza.

"Tidak perlu. Kau disini saja nikmati pesta dan aku akan kasih tahu hasilnya nanti"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang Reiichi"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah"balasnya.

"Baiklah Hati-hati Rei-kun"ucap Erza mencium pipi kekasih nya. Dia khawatir dengan keaadan kekasihnya itu. Master dan Reiichi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sementara itu Gajeel dan Natsu masih menatap satu sama lain.

"Mereka itu lebih seperti anjing daripada naga"ucap Makao.

"Aye, mereka lebih rendah dari pada kucing"tambah Happy yang memakan ikan nya.

'Kurasa ini bukan Fairy Tail"ucap Natsu dan tiba-tiba lampu mati dan tirai terbuka yang menampilakan Mirajane yang sudah siap bernyanyi.

"Saya akan menyanyi kan sebuah lagu untuk guild baru kita dan kepulangan team Natsu"ucap Mirajane dan mulai bernyanyi.

Nb: pas Mirajane menyanyi seperti di canon

Setelah Mirajane selesai bernyanyi lampu bersinar kembali dan tampak Gajeel dengan tampilan jas putih memegang gitar.

"Lagu ini aku ciptakan sendiri dan berjudul sahabat "ucap Gajeel dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi dan membuat semua orang sweatdrop tapi Natsu terkena lemparan gitar dan rusuh pun dimulai dari Natsu dan Gajeel disusul dan Gray kemudian Erza yang marah karena Strawberry cake miliknya di injak oleh Elfman dan dia pun bergabung ke dalam kerusuhan dan Natsu yang melihat kerusahan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ini nama nya Fairy Tail"ucap Natsu.

Sementara itu ditempat Reiichi dan Makarov

"Setelah kuperiksa syaraf di tangan kanan nya mengalami gangguan jadi aku sarankan untuk saat ini jangan kekuatan sihir mu apalagi di tangan kanan mu karena akan memicu kerusakan saraf lain nya"ucap Porlyusica.

"Dan matamu, aku heran katanya matamu sudah kau hancurkan kan tetapi masih ada dan aku melihat perbedaan bentuk dan tekanan sihir, mungkin itu tidak akan menganggumu"tambahnya setelah memeriksa keaadan Reiichi dan membungkus tangan kanan nya.

"Terima kasih Porlyusica-san. Dan aku permisi duluan Master, Porlyusica -san"ucap Reiichi meninggalkan Mereka disana.

"Kau harus mengawasinya Makarov, aku takut tangan nya tak bisa lagi digunakan"ucap Porlyusica yang khawatir.

"Tenang saja"balas Makarov.

"Jangan hanya tenang saja aku takut berdampak ke seluruh tubuhnya"balasnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"ucap Makarov.

Semetara itu di taman

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini ?, aku ingin menjalankan sebuah tugas"tanya Gajeel.

"Tugas"ucap Jet.

"Kau bahkan begitu picik"ucap Gajell.

"Aku bahkan tidak dendam lagi"ucap Levy yang berada di belakang pohon.

"Ini bagaimana kita menyamakan skor dan kau tidak akan merasa percaya diri dalam waktu yang lama"ucap mereka dan menyerang Gajeel. Gajeel yang diserang pun hanya diam.

"Owh ini bocah baru di guild-ku"ucap Laxus yang datang dari belakang.

"Laxus"ucap mereka.

"Jadi kakek membiarkan orang ini bergabung dengan guild. Itulah mengapa orang meremehkan kita"tambah Laxus.

"Hey, kau bocah Kecil"ucap Laxus dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku dengar di sepanjang bar-bar yang membuat ku marah. Fairy Tail tidak ada istimewanya"ucap Laxus kemudian Laxus pun menyerang Gajeel tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikit pun. Laxus pun menyerang kembali dan masih tak ada perlawanan dari Gajeel.

"Hentikan Laxus! Ini berlebihan"ucap Jet.

"Aku tahu Laxus kuat tapi ini tidak seimbang"ucap Droy.

"Mungkin kah dia tidak pernah membalas"ucap Jet terpotong karena ucapan Levy.

"Dia ingin kita mengakui nya sebagai teman dan tanpa melawan sedikit pun"ucap Levy.

"Aku akan mengajarkan kepada siapa pun yang mencoba mengambil Fairy Tail"ucap Laxus yang menginjak-injak kepala Gajeel.

"Hentikan Laxus ini berlebihan"ucap mereka.

"Yang lemah harus keluar dari sini"ucap Laxus menyerang Levy tetapi serangan itu dihadang oleh Gajeel. dan Laxus menyerang nya kembali tapi dihadang oleh petir biru dan menimbulkan ledakan.

"Cukup Laxus kau sudah keterlaluan"ucap Reiichi yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Owh kau Reiichi, keadaan yang menyedihkan"balas Laxus yang melihat tangan sebelah kanan Reiichi yang diperban dan berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

"Memang menyedihkan. Sebaiknya kau hentikan perbuatan mu itu"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau puas?.sekarang aku akan melakukan pekerjaan"ucap Gajeel pergi.

Laxus akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju guild.

"Ini bukan seperti Fairy Tail yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku akan merebut Fairy Tail"ucap Laxus mengepalkan tangan nya.

Tbc

Saya sedih sekali mengetahui fic ini kurang diminati oleh para Reader sekalian, tapi saya hanya menjalankan apa yang teman saya sampaikan, salurkan imajinasi dengan menulis. Saya akan membuat fic ini insya allah sampai selesai walaupun tidak ada peminatnya sekaligus melatih saya menulis juga.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebarn, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya. (Re-publish)

Happy Reading

Chapter 5

Kini Lucy sedang berjalan dengan Plue menuju apartemen miliknya, tetapi dia malah menemukan Happy disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Happy ?"ucap Lucy.

"Aku disini sedang mencari Natsu"balas Happy.

"Owh ya Lucy, Apakah kau ikut acara Miss Fairy Tail kontes ? "tanya Happy.

"Memang ada acara seperti itu"balas Lucy.

"Ada lah dan ada Juga Mister Fairy Tail kontes. Kau harus ikutan, lumayan hadiah nya bisa kau gunakan untuk membayar sewa mu"ucap Happy sambil memakan ikan nya.

"Ada Mister Fairy Tail nya juga ya,berapa hadiah nya? "ucap Lucy.

"Benar. 500.000 Jewel"ucap Happy santai.

"Apaaaaaa ?"ucap Lucy kaget.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kontes itu dan memenangkan hadiah nya"ucap Lucy semangat.

"Tapi sepertinya saingan mu banyak Lucy, ada Mirajane yang memenangkan kontes ini dua kali berturut-turut dan aku dengar Erza akan berpartisipasi tahun ini"kata Happy.

"Saingan ku berat sekali"ucap Lucy menunduk kan kepala.

"Tapi aku optimis bisa menang"ucap Lucy semangat mengingat hadiah yang akan dia terima nanti.

Tak terasa hari dimana Harvest Festival akan berlangsung, sekarang Mirajane dan Master sedang membeli perlengkapan untuk parade Fantasia.

"Semua orang bersemangat"ucap Makarov.

"Anda benar Master"ucap Mirajane membalas dengan senyum.

"Selamat pagi Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane tersenyum kearah Reiichi sedangkan Reiichi yang disapa pun mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Pagi Mira, Kakek"balas Reiichi.

"Apa tangan mu masih sakit?"tanya Makarov.

"Tidak, sudah lebih baik"balas nya.

"Apa kamu akan melakukan parade Fantasia bersama Erza tahun ini dan Apa kamu ikut Mister Fairy Tail Kontes juga ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya menarik. Mungkin aku akan ikut, dia belum bilang apa-apa ke saya"balasnya.

"Pasti akan seru .aku mengharapkan kalian bisa melakukan nya bersama tahun ini"ucap Mirajane dengan muka senang.

"Owh ya Reiichi, Levy mengatakan dia ada di kota sekarang"ucap Makarov.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dan sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu nanti"balas Reiichi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pemisi dulu"tambahnya dan Reiichi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mirajane pun bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Reiichi, tetapi Makarov tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh nya.

Sementara itu di Kota Shirotsume

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Evergreen.

"Kita harus segera melapor ke Laxus"ucap Fried.

"Pasti kalian Raijinshu dari Fairy Tail"ucap Pria itu. Sedangkan Laxus sedang duduk di atas tebing batu dan bergumam 'Sebentar lagi Fairy Tail menjadi milikku'batinnya.

Time skip

Tak terasa hari menjelang malam. Semua orang bersemangat untuk besok sedangkan Reiichi sedang menunggu Erza di depan Fairy Hill karena mereka akan pergi makan malam bersama. Reiichi memakai pakaian favorit nya celana panjang hitam dan Baju kaos yang dilapisi jaket dan tak lupa sepatu boot miliknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama Rei-kun"ucap Erza yang memakai pakaian santai tanpa armor miliknya.

"Tidak, aku barusan sampai"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini Erza"ucap Reiichi membelai pipi Erza.

"Kau juga sangat tampan hari ini Rei"ucap Erza dengan muka yang memerah.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam bersama karena mereka jarang melakukan nya disebabkan oleh banyak nya pekarjaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan mu kemaren ?"tanya Erza.

"Biasa saja. Hanya perlu beristirahat saja"balas Reiichi.

"Kau tahu dia ada dikota"ucap Erza sambil memakan makanan nya.

"Ya, kemaren dia menampak kan dirinya"ucap Reiichi yang memakan Steak miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Parade Fantasia besok ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Sudah. Dan ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"balas Erza.

"Apa itu?"tanya Reiichi.

"Aku akan Ikut dalam acara Miss Fairy Tail kontes"ucap Erza.

"Benarkah, itu menakjubkan dan kau pasti akan memenangkannya sayang"ucap Reiichi senang dan mencium pipi kanan Erza.

"Dan aku berpartisi juga dalam acara Mister Fairy Tail kontes"tambahnya.

"Benarkah itu Rei, aku yakin kita pasti bisa menang. Dan aku akan disana besok, baju Apa yang kau pakai besok ?"tanya Erza.

"Kita lihat Nanti Erza, Apa kau juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok ?"ucap Reiichi yang mencium bibir Erza.

Sementara orang disekitar mereka melihat kemesraan mereka dengan tatapan iri apalagi disana terdapat beberapa fans dari mereka berdua.

"Rei malu dilihat orang, Ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah"ucap Erza sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

"Kenapa harus malu kau kekasihku dan aku kekasihmu. Baiklah ayo sayang"ucap Reiichi yang menggandeng tangan Erza dan Erza pun menyandarka kepala nya di lengan Reiichi dan keluar dari Restoran tersebut dan tak lupa meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Time Skip

Pagi itu semua orang berkumpul di Guild karena Miss dan Mister Fairy Tail kontes akan berlangsung dan Reiichi sudah duduk didepan bersama Natsu dkk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rei ?"tanya Gray

"Tahun ini Erza berpartisipasi dan aku disini untuk mendukung nya"ucap Reiichi yang memakan permen karet nya.

"Dan Apa kau berpartisi Gray?"tanya Reiichi.

"Tentu saja"ucap Gray.

"LAKI harus mengikuti kontes ini"ucap Elfman.

"Tak ada guna mengikuti ini"ucap Natsu,

"Tapi, Kau ikut juga Natsu"ucap Happy.

"Karena aku didesak Lucy"ucap Natsu malas.

"Baiklah semua nya selamat datang di acara Miss dan Mister Fairy Tail kontes. Kita akan mulai dari Mister Fairy Tail kontes terlebih dahulu"ucap Max dan semua peserta berada di belakang panggung. Reiichi di datangi oleh Erza,

"Semangat ya Rei-kun"ucap Erza.

"Kau juga Sayang"ucap Reiichi dan mencium pipi Erza.

"Kalau mau bermesraan, jangan disini"sindir Gray yang melihat kearah Reiichi dan Erza.

"Ada masalah Gray"ucap Erza yang memandang tajam Gray.

"Gak ada Erza"balas Gray ketakutan.

"Kau memang LAKI, Rei"ucap Elfman.

"Kalau begitu aku kebangku penonton dulu Rei"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenangkan ini untuk mu"ucap Reiichi sedangkan Erza hanya tersenyum ke arah Reiichi dan pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah peserta pertama Kita, Alzack"ucap Max dan keluarlah Alzack membawa senjata dan melemparka dua apel dan apel itu hilang tanpa bekas. Tepuk tangan pun diberikan untuk nya.

"Ganbatte Alzack-kun"teriak Bisca sedangkan Alzack hanya memerah muka nya.

"Selanjutnya peserta Kedua, Yaitu Elfman"ucap Max dan keluarlah Elfman tanpa Baju atas dan menampilkan otot miliknya.

"Itu memang LAKI"Teriak Elfman sedangkan di bangku penonton semua orang bertepuk tangan dan Mirajane lah yang paling bersemangat.

"Selanjutnya peserta ketiga, Gray Fullbuster"ucap Max dan Gray keluar dengan kebiasaan buruk nya tanpa baju atas dan membuat aneka bentuk dari sihir Es nya dan terakhir dia membuat tulisan Mister Fairy Tail kontes.

"Gray-sama memang the best"ucap Juvia dari bangku penonton. Sedangkan semua penonton hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Tepuk tangan untuk Gray, dan kita sambut peserta keempat, Natsu Dragnell"ucap Max dan keluarlah Natsu dengan tampang bodoh karena tidak tahu apa yang ingin di tampilkan nya.

"Semangat Natsu"ucap Happy dan Lucy di bangku penonton.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenangkan kontes ini"ucap Natsu dan keluarlah Api dari mulutnya dan membuat sema orang takut karena api itu menyambar ke mereka yang sedang nonton.

"Heh, terulang lagi"ucap Happy mendesah.

"Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Kita sambut peserta terakhir kita yang merupakan salah satu Orang terkuat di Fairy Tail, Reiichi Darken"ucap Max dan keluarlah Reiichi dengan pakaian Maid dan berjalan menuju arah bangku penonton. Mereka semua para gadis berharap dia akan datang kepada mereka ternyata Reiichi menuju ke bangku Mirajane dan memberikanya sebuah minuman yang entah datang dari mana.

"Hamba siap melayani anda Oujo-sama"ucap Reiichi yang mencium tangan Mirajane sedangkan Yang dicium hanya memerah dan Erza yang melihat itu hanya mendeathglare kearah mereka. Dan Lucy yang berada di sebelahnya hanya membantin.

'Jangan mencari masalah dengan nya sekarang'batin Lucy yang melihat aura yang keluar dari Erza. Sedangkan Reiichi melihat kearah Erza hanya menyeringai dan berjalan menuju panggung lagi.

"Dan saya siap melayani Oujo-sama semua"ucap Reiichi yang tersenyum kepada semua gadis disana. Dan mereka langsung berteriak histeris tapi tak berlangsung lama karena mereka merasa kematian sudah dekat karena melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Erza sedangkan Reiichi yang melihat itu berjalan kearah Erza dan berbisik ke telinga nya.

"Kau akan membunuh mereka jadi hilangkan aura membunuh mu itu"bisik Reiichi dan menunjuk mereka semua gadis yang berada di sana. Dan Reiichi segera berjalan meninggalkan Erza dan menghilang di belakang panggung.

"Baiklah dengan ini Mister Fairy Tail kontes telah usai kita sambut acara selanjutnya yaitu Miss Fairy Tail kontes"ucap Max. Dan semua peserta Mister Fairy Tail segera menuju bangku penonton.

"Peserta pertama, Cana Alberona"tambahnya.

Keluarlah Cana dengan pakaian santainya, tiba-tiba dia di kelilingi kartu-kartu nya dan sekarang Cana hanya memakai bikini warna coklat. Pendukung Cana pun bersorak untuk jagoan nya.

"Selanjutnya merupakan calon kuat Penyihir kelas S, kita sambut dia Juvia Loxar"ucap Max dan keluar lah Juvia dengan pakaian biasanya.

'aku akan tunjukan ini untuk Gray-sama'batin Juvia yang melihat kearah Gray dan merubah pakaian nya menjadi bikini biru sedangkan di bangku penonton semua orang bersorak dan di tempat Reiichi dkk tampak semburat merah di wajah Gray.

"Hahahaha lihatlah mukamu Gray"ucap Reiichi yang menyadari adanya semburat merah di pipi Gray.

"Urusai kau Rei"ucap Gray

"Sekarang kita ke kontestan ketiga, dia merupakan idola semua pria dan memenangkan Miss Fairy Tail kontes tahun kemaren. Kita sambut Mirajane"ucap Max dan keluar lah Mirajane dengan pakaian biasanya.

"Hai semuanya, disini saya akan melakukan sihir transformasi saya"ucap Mirajane yang merubah wajahnya menjadi Happy dan kemudian meniru wajah Gajeel. Sedangkan di bangku penonton semua sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan Mirajane.

Sementara di belakang panggung Lucy dan Erza melihat pertujukan dari lawan nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Mira-san ?"ucap Lucy mendesah.

"Dia melakukan kesalahan"ucap Erza.

"Selanjutnya peserta keempat kita sambut Titania, Erza Scarlet"ucap Max dan Erza pun langsung keluar menuju panggung.

"Erza, Semangat"teriak Reiichi yang mendukung kekasihnya itu.

Erza hanya tersenyum kearah Reiichi dan semua orang yang melihat itu mata mereka menjadi love dan meneriak kan nama nya. Sedangkan di belakang panggung Lucy mulai cemas.

"Erza banyak penggemarnya"ucap Lucy

"Aku akan melakukan spesial Requip untuk acara ini"ucap Erza dan dia pun sekarang memakai pakaian pelayan dan tersenyum kearah mereka terutama kearah Reiichi seperti ingin mengatakan apa kau suka pakaian ku.

Sementara itu semua orang berteriak histeris termasuk Reiichi yang muka nya sudah memerah karena tidak menyangka Erza akan memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Hahahaha lihat muka mu Rei"ucap Gray yang melihat muka Reiichi yang terdapat semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Urusai kau Gray"ucap Reiichi yang memalingkan muka nya.

Sementara Lucy hanya kaget dengan penampilan Erza sekarang.

"Apaaaaa"ucap Lucy.

Erza pun tersenyum lembut kearah penonton dan teriakan mulai terdengar dimana-mana karena jarang melihat Erza tersenyum seperti itu.

'Owh, mau balas dendam rupanya'batin Reiichi.

Erza yang melihat ke arah Reiichi seolah-olah mengatakan.

'Aku tak kalah populer dari mu Rei'batin Erza.

Setelah giliran Levy dan Bisca sekarang giliran Lucy yang maju. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan melakukan selebrasi dengan pompom. Tapi kegiatan nya dihentikan dengan datang nya Evergreen.

"Jika kalian ingin Tahu siapa, akulah orang nya."ucap Evergreen.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu tapi tolong aku ingin menunjukan keahlian ku dulu"ucap Lucy.

"Evergreen"ucap Mereka.

"Lucy jangan tatap matanya"ucap Reiichi.

Dan Lucy berubah menjadi batu bahkan semua peserta Miss Fairy Tail kontes menjadi batu.

"Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Evergreen ?. cepat kembalikan mereka semua"ucap Makarov.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah petir dan muncul lah Laxus diatas panggung.

"Yo. Fairy Tail payah"ucap Laxus.

"Laxus cepat lepaskan Erza"ucap Reiichi yang siap menyerang Laxus.

"Jika kau ingin Erza bebas, ikuti pertandingan yang aku buat ini"ucap Laxus meletakkan tangan nya di pundak Erza.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari situ brengsek"ucap Reiichi yang mendekat ke Laxus dan meninju mukanya Laxus dan membuat Laxus terpental.

"Heh, Apa itu sambutan mu untuk kami, mantan anggota Raijinshu"ucap Laxus, setelah itu keluarlah semua anggota Raijinshu dan semua orang disana kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan Laxus.

"Apa maksudnya Rei"ucap Natsu.

"Bisakah kau Jelaskan Rei"ucap Gray.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Laxus, aku memang pernah menjadi anggota Raijinshu lebih tepatnya, aku wakil dari Laxus. Tapi, itu dulu karena prinsip saya sudah tak sejalan lagi dengan dia karena dia berniat merebut Fairy Tail dari Master dan menghancurkan semua yang tidak berguna"jelas Reiichi mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mu dulu Rei, tapi dia berniat merebut Fairy Tail dari Master tak akan kubiarkan"ucap Natsu menyerang Laxus tetapi petir Laxus segera menghentikan nya.

"Hentikan semua ini Laxus, dan lepaskan mereka semua"ucap Makarov.

"Aku sudah bilang Jiji, jika kau ingin aku berhenti kau harus mengikuti pertandingan Fairy Tail ini."ucap Laxus.

"Baiklah itu saja yang dapat aku katakan. Sampai jumpa di pertandingan Final"ucap Laxus menghilang dalam petir.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, lime, lemon ooc, typo bertebaran, abal, bahasa tidak baku, gaje dsb

Son of Dragon

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 6

"Master aku mohon izin padamu untuk mengikuti ini dan membungkam mulut Laxus sialan itu"ucap Reiichi.

"Kita akan menerima tantangan ini dan membebaskan para gadis dari sihir tersebut"ucap Makarov.

"Ayoo, kita pergi"ucap Natsu semangat tapi ketika mereka akan pergi terhadang oleh Ruin dan muncul ledakan kecil.

"Kenapa tidak bisa keluar ?"ucap Natsu yang mencoba keluar tetapi seperti dihadang.

"Ini ulah Fried, Sialan kau Laxus"ucap Reiichi yang memuku dinding ruin tersebut. Dan muncul lah hologram Laxus.

"Hahaha kalian lihatlah semua anggota Fairy Tail saling bertarung"ucap Laxus yang menunjukan mereka daftar petarung.

"Hentikan semua ini Laxus"ucap Makarov marah.

"Kau harus bisa sampai di final dan mengalahkan ku, dan ingat jika dalam waktu 2 jam kalian tidak berhasil mengalahkan ku patung-patung itu akan hancur"ucap Laxus.

"Sialan kau Laxus lepaskan mereka"ucap Reiichi yang meninju Laxus tapi dia sudah menghilang.

"Kami mengandalkan mu Gray"ucap Reiichi yang melihat Gray yang ada diluar.

"Serahkan padaku"ucap Gray pergi dari sana dan melihat Bickslow dan mereka pun akhirnya bertarung.

Sementara di dalam guild mereka masih berusaha keluar dari sana dan dilayar baru saja terjadi perubahan.

"Alzack baru saja menang "Ucap Reiichi. Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju pada patung dan mendengar retakan di salah satu nya dan patung Levy retak dan Levy terbebas dari sihir Evergreen.

"Owh syukurlah kau yang terbebas Levy, bisa bantu batalkan ruin ini"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha"ucap Levy yang mulai bekerja. Sedangkan itu seseorang baru saja kembali dari pekerjaan nya dan menuju area pertarungan.

"Gray baru saja mengalahkan Bickslow"ucap Natsu melihat kearah papan pertandingan.

"Owh sepertinya menarik. Akan kubungkam mulutnya itu dengan besi ku ini"ucap Gajeel yang datang mendekat.

"Gajeel"Ucap Natsu dan Levy.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada Levy supaya mereka bertiga bisa dari sini.

"Hah ini membosankan. Aku akan pergi membebaskan Erza"ucap Natsu yang mendekat ke patung Erza.

"Bergerak sedikit saja kau akan habis, Natsu"ucap Reiichi yang menatap tajam Natsu.

Natsu pun mendekat kan tangan apinya kearah patung Erza tapi timbul retakan disana.

"Wahhh aku minta maaf. Happy cari lem"ucap Natsu.

"Aye sir"Ucap Happy yang mencari lem.

"Baka. Kau panaskan besiku untuk menutup retakan itu tetapi retakan itu makin besar.

"Lihat Apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Reiichi.

"Maafkan aku Erza"ucap Reiichi yang memeluk patung Erza dan kemudian Erza pun tidak menjadi patung lagi.

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa panas ?"ucap Erza.

"Pasti kau yang melakukan nya Natsu"ucap Erza setelah itu dia meninju Natsu dan membuat Natsu dan Gajeel menabrak meja dan kursi.

"Owh tuhan syukurlah kukira aku akan kehilanganmu dan bagaimana bisa ?"Ucap Reiichi yang memeluk Erza dan dia pun membalas pelukan Reiichi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mungkin akibat mata ini"ucap Erza yang memegang mata kanan nya. Tapi perhatian mereka langsung tertuju ke dinding.

"Lucy memenangkang kan pertandingan dengan Bickslow"ucap Erza.

"Apaaa si Bunny itu"ucap Gajeel tak percaya.

"Jangan remehkan Lucy, dia itu kuat"ucap Natsu senang.

"Benar jangan remehkan Lu-chan"ucap Levy menimpali.

Teet Teet Teet

Mereka melihat kearah papan didepan mereka dan melihat Alzack yang telah dikalahkan oleh Fried dan melihat jumlah peserta bertambah menjadi empat.

"Ada apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Natsu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah kembali"ucap Erza tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"tanya Gajeel.

"Anggota terkuat dan calon terkuat Master Fairy Tail, Mystogan"ucap Reiichi.

Sementara itu Mystogan sedang berjalan menuju guild dan melihat langit dipenuhi bola listrik.

'Aku harus segera kesana'batinya dan dia pun menghilang.

Sementara itu Gajeel dan Natsu mulai berkelahi seperti biasa sedangkan Reiichi dan Erza sedang berbicara dengan Makarov. Levy yang sedang mencari cara membebaskan mereka berempat langsung mengerti caranya setelah mendengar perkataan Gajeel.

"Sudah aku temukan, dan tinggal kutulis ulang saja"ucap Levy.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Levy"ucap Reiichi yang memuji nya dan tampak semburat merah dipipinya.

"It-ittai, sakit Erza"ucap Reiichi yang kesakitan karena Erza menjewer telinga nya.

"Jangan menggoda nya Reiichi baka"ucap Erza sedangkan Reiichi hanya pundung mendengar ucapan dari Erza yang menyebutnya baka.

"Pasangan bodoh"gumam Gajeel.

"Apa kau bilang Gajeel"ucap Erza yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Gajeel dan setelah itu mereka berempat berpencar karena Levy telah selesai menulis ulang ruin nya.

Sementara itu patung para penyihir wanita Fairy Tail mulai terbebas dari sihir Evergreen dan muncul menyebar.

Sementara di tempat lain Cana dan Juvia sedang menghadapi Fried. Mereka berdua menyerangnya tapi serangan mereka tidak mengenainya tetapi malah mereka yang masuk dalam jebakan Fried.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Raijinshu"Ucap Fried sombong.

"Jangan terlalu sombong dulu kau Fried"ucap Cana yang mencoba menghancurkan tetapi malah dia terdorong kebelakang.

Sementara itu Mirajane yang sudah terlepas berjalan dan menemukan Elfman disana.

"Kau tak apa Elfman ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Aku tak apa Nee-chan"ucap Elfman.

"Ayo kita cari yang lain nya"tambahnya dan Mirajane membantu Elfman berdiri dan mencari teman mereka yang lain.

Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari sana setelah Juvia yang menyerang bagian atas dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil.

"Tidak mungkin"ucap Fried kaget karena Ruin berhasil dihancurkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"ucap Cana yang meneteskan airmata.

"Juvia akan lakukan apa saja supaya kita bisa bebas"ucap Juvia terbata-bata

"Juvia ingin supaya Juvia bisa diterima sebagai anggota Fairy Tail"tambahanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami dan apanya yang diterima kau sudah menjadi teman kami dan kau adalah penyihir hebat Fairy Tail"ucap Cana yang mulai menangis.

"Cana-san, Juvia senang"ucap nya dan akhirnya ia menutup mata.

"Juvia"teriak Cana dan dia pun menyerang Fried.

Sementara itu Natsu sedang mencari keberadaan Laxus dan ditempat lain nya Gajeel sedang berdiri diatas pohon.

"Nanti saja balas dendam dengan Salamander yang penting aku harus membalas pada pirang sialan itu. Kau tidak masalahkan Master Ivan"ucap Gajeel kepada orang-orangan kertas yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tak masalah bagiku yang jelas dapatkan kepercayan mereka Gajeel"balasnya.

Sementara itu Mirajane dan Elfman menyisiri sungai dan melihat Cana yang terbaring disana.

"Hentikan ini Fried"ucap Mirajane.

"Kalian harus melewatiku dulu"ucap Fried yang menyerang Elfman membabi buta dan Mirajane melihat semua itu dan teringat dengan kejadian Lisanna dan Mirajane pun berubah menjadi jiwa setan nya dan menyerang Fried.

Sedangkan di tempat Reiichi dan Erza, mereka sedang mencari dimana Laxus berada tetapi Reiichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Rei"ucap Erza.

"Aku merasakan aura setan Mirajane"ucap Reiichi yang melihat ke arah lain.

"Dan aku harus segera kesana, siapa pun yang berhadapan dengan Mira ?, dia akan mati. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendiri"ucap Reiichi.

"Tak apa, cepatlah pergi"ucap Erza.

"Hati-hati ya"ucap Reiichi yang mencium pipi kekasihnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Kau juga"balas Erza dan dia pun pergi dan melihat Evergreen dia atas gedung tersebut.

"Kau lawan ku ratu Titania"ucap Evergreen dan mereka pun terlibat pertarungan sengit.

Sementara itu di tempat Mirajane dan Fried, dia tidak bisa menahan serangan dari Mirajane walaupun dia sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya dan sekarang Fried terdesak dan Mirajane siap menghancurkan mengarahkan bola sihirnya tetapi tidak terjadi karena Reiichi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Cukup Mira, jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Kau akan membunuhnya"Ucap Reiichi.

Mirajane pun teringat oleh kematian Lisanna.

"Kematian Lisanna bukanlah salahmu"ucap Reiichi lagi dan Mirajane pun langsung kembali semula dan membalas pelukan Reiichi dan menangis di dada Reiichi.

"Bunuh aku"ucap Fried tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa kita adalah teman satu guild, kita berasal dari guild yang sama, kita melakukan semuanya bersama"ucap Mirajane yang melepaskan pelukan nya dan berjalan menuju Fried.

"Diam, temanku hanya Laxus"teriak nya.

"Kau sudah menyadari nya kan, kau tidak sendiri kau punya teman-teman lain yang terikat dengan mu"ucap Mirajane yang memegang tangan Fried.

"Dan teman-temanmu akan selalu bersamamu"tambahnya dan Fried meneteskan airmata dan menangis mendengar perkataan Mirajane.

"Semua yang dikatakan Mira benar, kita semua adalah teman dan semua yang ada di Fairy Tail adalah temanku dan keluarga bagiku"ucap Reiichi yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ayoo kita lakukan tahun depan bersama-sama"ucap Mirajane pada Fried.

Sementara mereka yang ada disana hanya menitihkan air mata mendengar perkataan Mirajane dan Reiichi.

Sedangkan di guild papan berbunyi dan Levy melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Pertandingan Mirajane dan Fried telah usai.

Sementara di gedung tertinggi kota Magnolia, Natsu dan Gajeel berada disana.

"Pertandingan Fairy Tail menjadi semakin menarik"Ucap Gajeel menyeringai.

"Sekarang hanya Laxus yang tersisa"ucap Natsu.

Sementara Laxus sedang duduk di singgasana nya dan menunggu siapa yang duluan datang.

'Sebentar lagi aku memiliki Fairy Tail dan yang lemah akan kuhapuskan dan Reiichi, aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan mu.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih atas telah membaca Fic yang gaje dan abal ini dan terimakash atas dukungan kalian.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 7

Di sisi lain kota Magnolia, Erza berhasil mengalahkan Evergreen dan segera menuju tempat dimana Laxus berada. Natsu yang mencium bau Laxus pun segera menuju bau itu berasal.

Ditempat Mirajane, Reiichi membantu Fried untuk berdiri dan mereka pun berjalan melewati sungai dengan Juvia yang berada di gendongan Elfman karena kehabisan tenaga ketika membebaskan Cana dan dirinya dari Ruin yang menghadang.

"Fried, kau tahu dimana Laxus sekarang?"tanya Reiichi.

"Pergilah sekarang dia ada di Katedral, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Laxus, Reiichi"ucap Fried.

"Baiklah. Elfman aku titip mereka semua padamu dan jika kau butuh bantuan kau tinggal melemparkan bola petir ini ke tanah"ucap Reiichi yang menyerahkan bola petir itu ke Elfman.

"Baiklah Reiichi, ini tugas LAKI"ucap Elfman yang meletakan bola tersebut di saku nya dan Reiichi pun menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

Sementara di Katedral, Laxus sedang menunggu yang datang pertama kali kesini.

"Owh ternyata kau bergabung Mystogan"Ucap Laxus.

"Aku disini akan menghentikanmu Laxus"ucap Mystogan.

Dan mereka pun beradu sihir dan saling menyerang satu sama lain, sedangkan di depan pintu Katedral Reiichi sudah sampai tapi dia melihat Erza dan Natsu yang menuju kearahnya.

"Ayoo kita masuk"ucap Natsu dan melihat Laxus sedang melawan Mystogan.

"Mystogan"ucap Erza dan dia kaget karena ada Erza disini dan Laxus yang melihat itu segera melemparkan bola petir kearah wajah Mystogan dan terlihatlah wajah sebenarnya dari Mystogan.

"Je-jellal"ucap Erza yang menutup mulutnya karena kaget yang melihat Mystogan adalah Jellal temannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"ucap Natsu sedangkan Reiichi hanya mengepalkan kedua tangan nya karena dia melihat Erza yang akan menangis.

"Kejutan untuk mu Erza"ucap Laxus.

"Kau benar Jellal"ucap Erza yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau muncul dihadapanmu Erza tapi aku bukan Jellal, aku mengenalnya tapi aku bukan dia"Ucap Mystogan sedangkan Erza seperti akan menangis mendengar perkataan Mystogan.

"Dan sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian"ucap Mystogan dan dia pergi dari sana.

"Ayoo Reiichi, Erza kita bungkam mulutnya itu"ucap Natsu.

Sedangkan Erza tak menjawab perkataan Natsu dan Laxus menyerangnya dengan petir nya dan membuat Erza berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan ?"ucap Reiichi yang meninju muka Laxus dengan petir birunya sedangkan Laxus hanya menabrak tiang bangunan Katedral.

"Hahaha sedih sekali kau Reiichi, kekasihmu itu menangis untuk orang lain"Ucap Laxus mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu sialan"Ucap Reiichi menyerang Laxus tetapi ditangkap dengan mudah dan sekarang giliran Laxus yang meninju muka Reiichi bertubi-tubi dan setelah itu dia melempar nya kearah Natsu.

"Cukup Laxus, kau adalah lawanku"Ucap Natsu.

"Ada Natsu disini"ucap Laxus dengan nada mengejek sedangkan Natsu hanya pundung dipojokan dan merasa dirinya tak dianggap.

Tanpa membuang waktu Reiichi dan Natsu menyerang Laxus, Reiichi yang masih kesal dengan kejadian itu menyerang Laxus dengan membabi buta. Reiichi menyiapkan petirnya demikian dengan Laxus dan kedua petir itu pun beradu dan membuat katedral di penuhi oleh cahaya. Belum sempat Laxus bangun Natsu segera menyerangnya dan Laxus menyerang nya kembali. Erza yang sudah melupakan kejadian tadi segera melakukan Re-quip baju petir miliknya dan pertarungan merka berempat dimulai sekarang.

Didalam guild masuklah Porlyusica.

"Dimana orang tua itu"ucapnya.

"Lewat sini, Porlyusica-san"ucap Levy dan menuntunya ke tempat Makarov.

Sementara di Katedral Reiichi menyerang Laxus dengan petir biru nya dan membuat Laxus terpelanting kebelakang.

"Hahaha bagus-bagus tidak salah, jika kau mantan anggota Raijinshu. Dan hanya kau yang mampu menandingiku"ucap Laxus.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu sialan"ucap Reiichi.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Tapi serangan Reiichi berhasil dipatahkan dan Laxus langsung meninju muka Reiichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan petir hitam mu "Ucap Laxus bosan.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan itu lagi"ucap Reiichi.

"Sudah aktif rupanya"ucap Laxus.

"Kami akan menghentikan itu"Ucap Erza berdiri disamping Reiichi dan Natsu.

"Hahahaha jangan bercanda, kau akan mati jika terkena itu"ucap Laxus tertawa.

"Nyawa bukan lah masalah, asal kami bisa membebaskan Fairy Tail dari orang sepertimu"ucap Natsu dan menyerang Laxus kembali.

"Kau yakin akan menghancurkan nya Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Tentu"balas Erza.

"Baiklah aku serahkan itu padamu dan simpanlah bola ini"ucap Reiichi yang menyerahkan bola kaca.

"Untuk apa Rei ?"ucap Erza.

"Itu akan melindungimu"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang"Ucap Erza.

"Hati-hati"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau juga"ucap Erza dan pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu Laxus dan Natsu masih terlibat pertarungan.

"Owh sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan"ucap Gajeel dari jendela.

"Baiklah kalian majulah tiga tikus"ucap Laxus.

"Ayoo kita serang"ucap Reiichi.

Sementara di guild Porlyusica sudah memeriksa keadaan Makarov.

"Kau harus segera memberitahukan nya , Makarov tidak akan bertahan lama"jelas Porlyusica.

"Maksud Porlyusica-san Master akan meninggal"ucap Levy yang menutup mulutnya.

"Benar cepat kau beritahukan dia, sebelum terlambat untuk melihat Makarov"ucap Porlyusica. Segera Levy menuju tempat Laxus untuk memberitahukan Laxus.

Di katedral Gajeel, Natsu dan Reiichi masih bertarung melawan Laxus dan menyerangnya nya dengan sihir dari mereka.

"Apaaa tidak mungkin"ucap Natsu dan Gajeel.

"Akan aku tunjukan padamu"ucap Laxus.

{Raryuu no Hokou}

Serangan Laxus pun mengenai telak Gajeel dan Natsu dan membuat mereka terkapar di lantai.

"Jangan lupakan aku Laxus"ucap Reiichi yang menyerang dengan petir biru nya. Dan Laxus melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Reiichi dan mereka beradu tinjuan dan membuat tekanan sihir yang tinggi.

Sementara itu Erza telah berhasil menghancurkan bola petir yang ada mengelilingi kota Magnolia dan mereka semua menerima aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya.

"Semoga, kalian menang Natsu, Reiichi"ucap Erza lirih.

Tapi ketika Reiichi ingin menyerang lagi, Levy datang kearah mereka dan mengatakan Master Sekarat, Laxus hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan dia beranggapan sebentar lagi dia akan memimpin Fairy Tail dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka tekanan sihir milik Reiichi membuat Gajeel dan Natsu susah bernafas.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu brengsek, kau anggap apa master itu?. Dia kakek mu bajingan"ucap Reiichi. Tiba-tiba badan Reiichi sudah dikelilingi petir karena di atidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Owh, sudah keluar rupanya. Ayo kita buktikan siapa pengguna petir terbaik"ucap Laxus dan tiba-tiba badan Laxus membesar.

"Itu Fairy Law, Reiichi segera pergi. Kau akan mati"ucap Natsu.

"Mati disini tak apa, tak akan aku biarkan dia memimpin Fairy Tail"ucap Reiichi.

Tangan Reiichi sudah berada di atas dan siap mengeluarkan sihirnya.

{Jurus Rahasia : Raryuu no Kirin}

Tiba-tiba langit mendung dan dilangit keluar naga dari petir mengelilingi Katedral, semua yang orang yang melihat itu takut karena merasakan tekanan sihir yang kuat dari naga tersebut. Sedangkan Erza yang melihat itu hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya, bukan nya apa karena Porlyusica sempat memberitahukan nya bahwa untuk sementara jangan sampai Reiichi menggunakan petir nya apa lagi petir hitamnya itu.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Rei'batin Erza dan tak lama kemudian naga itu memasuki katedral dan beradu dengan sihir Laxus dan membuat katedral itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini dan Terimakasih atas telah membaca Fic yang gaje dan abal ini


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 8

Setelah pertarungan panjang di Katedral yang dimenangkan oleh Reiichi, pagi ini semua orang tengah bersiap menyambut Harvest Festival dan diakhiri dengan Fantasia pada malam hari. Kini Erza tengah memilih gaun yang akan dia kenakan nanti malam. Dia mendapat kabar dari Porlyusica tentang keadaan Reiichi sekarang. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada 5 sel syaraf di tangan kanan Reiichi yang putus akibat menggunakan kekuatan nya. Itulah yang membuat dia khawatir saat ini.

Sementara di dalam kamar di guild Reiichi akhirnya tersadar, ketika dia ingin bangun dia merasakan kaku di tangan kanan nya serta badanya yang tertutupi perban seperti mumi. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari yang lain nya. Di luar dia melihat Natsu dan Gajeel yang sama seperti nya.

"Owh kau sudah bangun Rei"ucap Gray yang menepuk bahu nya.

"Dimana Erza ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Aku tidak melihat nya kawan, mungkin menyiapkan acara Fantasia"ucap Gray.

"Masih tetap dilaksanakan"ucap Reiichi.

"Benar. Master mengatakan seperti itu"balas Gray.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan datang nya Laxus.

"Dimana orang tua ?"tanya Laxus.

"Masuklah, Master menunggumu"ucap Reiichi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia Reiichi"ucap Natsu.

"Ada yang ingin Master katakan padanya"balasnya.

Sementara itu Erza telah selesai membeli perlengkapan Fantasia dan melihat Reiichi telah sadar mendekat kearah nya dan langsung memeluknya. Sementara itu Reiichi hanya meringis kesakitan dan melihat ke belakang siapa yang memeluknya kemudian Reiichi hanya membalas pelukan Erza padanya.

"Kau bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir terlebih dahulu ?. Kau membahayakan dirimu baka"ucap Erza sambil menangis di punggung Reiichi.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir. Dan juga aku ingin membantu kalian"kata Reiichi.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui, Rei"ucap Erza.

"Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh tapi, kau mau dengan orang bodoh sepertiku"ucap Reiichi sambil terkekeh pelan sedangkan Erza yang mendengar itu hanya memukul punggung Reiichi dan membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"Maafkan Aku Rei"ucap Erza.

"Tak masalah –"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena Laxus yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Makarov. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail dengan tas di bahu nya.

Mereka semua bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan saat itu master keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Apa yang terjadi master?"tanya Erza yang sudah mengahapus air matanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengasingkan Laxus untuk sementara waktu"ucap Makarov.

"Kena-kenapa Master, Laxus han-"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena Erza yang memegang tangan nya dan memberi isyarat gelengan supaya dia tidak membantah.

"Itu sudah keputusan ku"ucap Makarov kemudian kembali keruangannya.

Diluar Laxus berjalan menjauhi Fairy Tail dan dia teringat kembali kata-kata Reiichi padanya saat Reiichi masih menjadi anggota Raijiin Shu dulu.

(Semua orang berkesempatan menjadi lebih kuat tapi mereka memiliki orang yang ingin mereka lindungi. Kau orang terkuat yang pernah aku lawan selama ini Laxus, tetapi aku pikir kau tidak memliki seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi dan kau memang pantas menjadi pemimpin tapi untuk menjadi pemimpin Fairy Tail kau harus masih banyak belajar lagi. Kau belum mengetahui definisi nakama yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik)

"Kau benar Reiichi, aku mengerti sekarang"ucapnya dan dia pun segera perfi meninggalkan Fairy Tail.

Time Skip

Pada malam hari semua orang berkumpul di tengah kota Magnolia untuk melihat persembahan dari Fairy Tail dan pada akhirnya acara di tutup dengan Makarov yang mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan jempolnya keudara dan semua anggota Fairy Tail mengikuti nya termasuk Reiichi dan Erza yang berada tidak jauh dari sana sementara Laxus yang kebetulan lewat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Fairy Tail dan dia akhirnya meninggalkan Kota dengan wajah tersenyum dan semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berteriak suka cita hari ini dan ditutup dengan Natsu dan Gray yang membuat kembang api dari sihirnya.

To Be Continue

Hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader telah membaca fic saya yang gaje dan abal ini. Dan tetap ikuti kelanjutannya.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 9

Setelah acara Harvest Festival dan ditutupi parade Fantasia semua kembali ke semula, semua yang ada diguild mulai menjalankan pekerjaan mereka lagi. Tapi kali ini Team Natsu menjalankan pekerjaan tanpa adanya Erza dan Reiichi. Reiichi yng memang bosan jika tidak melakukan pekerjaan berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana Rei ?"ucap Erza.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja, kau mau ikut"ucap Reiichi. Dengan segera Erza menyul kekasihnya itu dan mereka mengelilingi Magnolia. Tapi di tengah kota mereka melihat keributan dan melihat seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang dikepung penyihir gelap, semua warga disana tidak ada yang berani. Mereka berdua yang melihat itu segera mendekat.

"Aku persilahkan kalian pergi dari sini"ucap Reiichi.

"Siapa kau berani sekali kau dengan ku ?. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ?"ucapnya.

"Yang kutahu kalian adalah orang pengecut yang beraninya menganggu anak kecil"ucap Reiichi.

"Kurang ajar"ucap Nya dan menyerang Reiichi tapi dengan mudah dihindari dan dibalas dengan pukulan diwajah oleh Reiichi.

"Erza kau segera suruh semua orang menjauh. Dan jaga anak itu"ucap Reiichi.

"Baikl-"ucapnya terpotong karena salah satu dari mereka menyerang anak itu.

"Awas"teriak Erza

{Hakuryuu no Tekken}

Tapi lagi-lagi mereka dibuat kaget karena di kedua tangan anak itu terdapat cahaya dan dia segera meninju kemukanya. Dan para penjahat segera pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Mungkinkah dia, Dragon Slayer"ucap Reiichi.

Sementara itu Erza hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk berucap.

Dan anak kecil itu mendekat kearah Reiichi dan Erza.

"Apa kau Reiichi Darken ?"tanya nya.

"Benar, apa kau mengenal ku ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Tentu saja, kau salah satu penyihir yang aku kagumi selain Salamander"ucapnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mu nak ?"ucap Erza yang menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe namaku. Dan kau pasti Titania, Erza Scarlet"ucap Sting.

"Kalian tahu, kalian sangat terkenal disini dan diseluruh pelosok negeri"ucap Sting dengan muka kagum.

"Kami biasa saja, masih banyak yang lebih hebat lagi"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Reiichi, Erza"ucapnya kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Kau mengatakan dia dragon slayer tadi Reiichi"ucap Erza.

"Benar, dia dragon slayer cahaya. Dia diajari oleh naga yang bernama Weislogia"ucap Reiichi.

"Dulu Kirin dan Seryuu yang mengatakan semuanya padaku"tambahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke guild"ucap Erza.

Dan mereka segera menuju guild, sementara warga yang melihat tadi segera kembali ke pekerjaan nya mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dan disambut oleh Makarov dan Porlyusica.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nak, ikutlah bersama Porlyusica untuk memantau tangan kanan mu"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah Master"ucap Reiichi

"Aku i-"ucapnya terpotong karena Makarov segera menyelanya.

"Kau dan Team Natsu punya pekerjaan di tempat Yajima, segeralah kau kesana"ucap Makarov.

"Tenang saja Erza, kalau sudah selesai nanti aku akan menyusul"ucap Reiichi menjentik kan jarinya di dahi Erza dan dia hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo segera kita pergi kerumahku untuk pemeriksaan"ucap Porlyusica ketus dan mereka berdua segera menuju rumah pohon Porlyusica dan meninggalkan Erza dan Makarov.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga berangkat"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah, Ayo Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy. Kita pergi"ucap Erza dan kemudian Team Natsu segera menuju tempat Yajima.

Sementara di rumah Porlyusica, kini Reiichi tengah duduk bersila dibawah air terjun yang dekat dengan rumah Porlyusica untuk merenggangkan syaraf yang sakit.

'Rasa nya sakit sekali, apalagi tangan kanan ini. Aku harus bertahan'batin Reiichi yang memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Porlyusica hanya memanatu dari balik pohon.

'Dia kuat juga menahan aliran air yang sudah aku beri sihir healing dan tunggu apa yang terjadi disana'batinya bingung ketika cahaya biru muda menyelimuti nya.

'Tentu saja, itu salah satu sihirnya. Yang kudengar dari Makarov dalam dirinya terdapat naga Seryuu sang naga air suci'batin Porlyusica lagi dan sekarang dia melihat Reiichi yang sudah berdiri dari sana. Segera Porlyusica keluar dari sana dengan membawa handuk untuknya.

"Sepertinya pengobatan ini berjalan cepat ya"ucap Porlyusica. Mendengar suara seseorang Reiichi segera berbalik badan.

"Benar Porlyusica-san, sihirmu sangat membantu sehingga sihir penyembuhan milikmu bereaksi dengan dengan sihir ku"ucap Reiichi.

'Matanya kenapa ?'batin Porlyusica yang melihat mata kanan nya berbeda dan mulai kembali.

"Ada yang salah Porlyusica-san"ucap Reiichi yang membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Tidak ada, pengobatan ini selesai dan kau aku nyatakan sehat dan kau bisa memakai kembali sihir tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Dan ketika kau kembali nanti katakan pada Makarov temui aku sekarang"ucap Porlyusica dengan ketus dan kembali kerumahnya.

Sementara Reiichi yang mendengar itu segera menuju guild dan memberitahukan kepada Makarov.

Sementara di tempat Team Natsu, mereka ditugaskan menjadi pelayan dan mereka semua sedang melayani pelanggan.

'Apa pengobatan nya sukses ya'batin Erza dan dikagetkan dengan Yajima yang menepuk bahunya.

"Erza, bisa antarkan ini ke meja no 10"ucap Yajima.

"Baiklah"ucap Erza dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Woy, kucing berhenti makan terus"ucap Gray kepada Happy.

"Ayee"Happy hanya membalasnya dengan kata khas darinya dan Yajima yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan saja. Dan itu meja no 10 merupakan pelanggan terakhir di resoran miliknya. Dan mereka yang ada disana segera membersihkan restoran.

Sementara diguild Reiichi sedang berada di ruangan Makarov untuk melaporkan hasilnya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan nya, nak ?"ucap Makarov.

"Sekarang aku bisa menggunakan sihirku lagi Master dan ada pesan dari Porlyusica-san untuk menemuinya sekarang. Kalau boleh tahu, Team Natsu melakukan misi kemana ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Mereka sedang berada di kota Onibas, tempat Yajima"ucap Makarov dan seketika itu pula Reiichi menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

"Dasar anak muda sekarang pergi tanpa bilang permisi"ucap Makarov.

Kini Reiichi sudah berada di tujuan dan melihat Team Natsu yang sedang berbicara dengan Yajima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu , Terimakasih telah membantu. Dan ini berikan pada Reiichi. Ini berguna menghilangkan sakit pada syaraf"ucap Yajima menyerahkan keranjang makanan pada Erza dan Erza menerima nya.

"Dan juga ini bayaran kalian, berkat kalian restoran ini ramai pengunjung.

"Kami mengucapkan terimakasih"ucap Erza.

"Saya lah yang harus berterimakasih, dan sampaikan salam ku pada Makarov"ucap Yajima.

"Baiklah"ucap Erza dan mereka semua menuju stasiun Onibas untuk pulang tetapi mereka berhenti karena mendengar suara.

"Apa keranjang makanan itu untukku ?"ucap Reiichi.

Mereka segera mencari sumber suara dan ternyata Reiichi yang berdiri menyandar ke pohon.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan nya ?"tanya Erza.

"Baik-baik saja"ucap Reiichi dan menunjukan petirnya pada Erza dan mereka semua melihat tangan kanan Reiichi yang tidak lagi di perban.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku nanti, ayo kita pulang"ucap Erza dan mereka segera menuju stasiun Onibas untuk menuju Fairy Tail.

Time Skip

Sekarang Reiichi dan Erz berada di apartemen Reiichi. Kini mereka berada di balkon rumah

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku"ucap Erza yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Reiichi.

"Seperti yang aku ucapkan tadi, aku bisa menggunakan sihirku kembali karena sihir yang dialirkan ke air terjun. Sihir itu bereaksi dengan sihir penyembuhan milikku"Jelas Reiichi.

"Syukurlah, aku begitu khawatir tadi"ucap Erza yang memeluk Reiichi dan dia hanya membalas pelukan dari Erza.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja"ucap Reiichi yang mencium Erza dan yang dapat Erza lakukan hanya membalas ciuman dari Reiichi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Erza kaget karena Reiichi yang menggendong bridal style.

"Kau akan kubawa menuju surga"ucap Reiichi yang membawa Erza kedalam kamar mereka dan pada akhirnya kedua pasangan ini menghabiskan malam bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

To Be Continue

Teimakasih yang telah setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fic in. Hanya bisa mengatakan semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan luangkan waktu kalian untuk sekedar mereview, ngefollow ataupun ngefavorite kan cerita saya ini. Dan tetap ikuti kelanjutan dari Son of Dragon


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 10

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya menandakan datang nya pagi, di kamar Reiichi mereka masih tertidur pulas dengan Erza yang memeluk Reiichi da menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Reiichi dan Reiichi memeluk Erza tapi tidur mereka terganggu karena cahaya matahari yang menganggu Reiichi.

"Erza, bangun"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"5 menit lagi Rei, aku capek"ucap Erza dan memeluk badan nya lebih erat.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun tidak ada Strawberry Cheese Cake pagi ini"bisik Reiichi ditelinga Erza dan seketika itu pula Erza membuka matanya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Reiichi yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Dengan mengatakan tak ada lagi Strawberry Cheese cake lagi Reiichi dapat membuat Erza tak berkutik. Dan segera Reiichi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Erza kue kesukaan nya itu. Jangan salah walaupun dia cowok tetapi dia bisa memasak dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana makanan nya, Erza saja sampai minta lagi.

Setelah Reiichi memasukkan loyang adonan kulit dan yang telah diisi Strawberry Cheese ke kulkas untuk memadatkan nya. Kini Reiichi duduk di meja makan dan mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Erza yang sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju santainya dengan blus putih dan rok biru.

"Pagi Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Pagi juga Rei, mana kue nya ?"ucap Erza.

"Masih dipadatkan kau tunggu saja 10 menit lagi, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"ucap Reiichi yang membawa handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian.

Setelah acara mandi nya selesai, Reiichi melihat Erza yang tengah memakan Strawberry Cheese cake miliknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?, apa ada yang kurang ?"ucap Reiichi yang duduk disamping Erza.

"Enak sekali Rei, kau memang ahli membuat Strawberry Cheese cake"ucap Erza yang memasukkan kue kemulutnya lagi tetapi langsung direbut Reiichi.

"Reiichi"ucap Erza yang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal melihat makanan kesukaannya diambil. Dan Reiichi hanya mencubit pipinya saja.

"Hanya memastikan saja sayang. Syukurlah kalau kau suka, setelah makanan mu habis kita segera ke guild"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah"ucap Erza.

Setelah Erza selesai memakan kue nya mereka segera menuju guild dan melihat Mirajane yang tengah menjelaskan ke Lucy tentang Alliansi Ballam.

"Owh kalian akhirnya telah berkumpul disini"ucap Makarov.

"Apa yang terjadi Ji-chan"ucap Natsu.

"Akan ada pertemuan wakil setiap guild"ucap Makarov.

"Aku sempat mendengar beritanya, katanya ada sebuah guild gelap yang merupakan salah satu dari Alliansi Ballam kalau tidak salah namanya Oracion Seis"ucap Reiichi.

"Benar, dan mereka sepertinya akan mebuat masalah maka dewan sihir mengadakan pertemuan perwakilan guild untuk memerangi Oracion Seis"ucap Makarov.

"Kalau boleh tahu guild mana saja yang akan beralliansi Master ?"ucap Erza.

"Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, dan Caitshelter. Dan aku mengutus Reiichi, Erza, Natsu, Lucy dan Gray untuk mewakili Fairy Tail"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang Happy"ucap Natsu dan berelari meninggalkan guild.

"Ayeee Sir"ucap Happy yang menyusulnya.

"Kalian cepatlah susul dia, karena Natsu tidak tahu tempat pertemuan nya dan rinciaan nya sudah aku beritahu Reiichi"ucap Makarov. Dan mereka akhirnya menuju stasiun untuk pergi ke tempat pertemuan.

Didalam stasiun Natsu telah tepar tak berdaya, dan duduk di pangkuan Lucy, Gray yang duduk disebelah Lucy serta Reiichi dan Erza yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Apa kau bisa tidak makan Strawberry Cheese Cake sehari saja, Erza"ucap Lucy yang melihat Erza memakan kuenya.

"Mana mungkin Lucy, Erza dan kue itu sudah bagaikan saudara kembar"ucap Reiichi yang tertawa pelan dan dia mendapatkan pukulan dibahunya.

"Kau mau kemana Rei"ucap Erza yang melihat Reiichi berdiri.

"Kekamar mandi, kau mau ikut"ucap Reiichi dengan cengiran diwajahnya dan langsung mendapatkan lemparan garpu dimukanya.

"Dasar hentai"ucap Erza dan melanjutkan makan nya lagi dan Reiichi segera kekamar mandi. Ketika di perjalanan dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut biru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil"ucap Reiichi yang membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena melamun"ucap nya. Tiba-tiba Reiichi tersentak dan memegang dadanya.

'Ada apa denganku ?, kenapa aku bereaksi dengan gadis ini ?. Sepertinya aku mengenal dia tapi dimana ya?'batin Reiichi.

Ketika dia melihat keanak kecil itu lagi dia tidak melihat nya lagi, sementara anak kecil yang dibawa pergi oleh seekor kucing dan berucap.

"Kenapa kau menarik ku Charla"ucap nya.

"Kau jangan bicara dengan sembarang orang, Wendy"ucap Charla.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena menabrak nya tadi"ucap Wendy.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat kita"ucap Charla.

Di tempat Reiichi yang telah selesai dengan urusan dan kembali ketempat mereka tapi dia sempat melihat anak itu dengan seorang kucing ketika dia hendak kesana tangan nya ditahan oleh Erza.

"Ada apa Sayang ?, ada sesuatu yang terjadi"ucap Erza.

"Ti-Tidak ada ayo kita kembali"ucapnya menarik tangan Erza dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Setelah perjalanan 1 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pertemuan.

"Mana yang lain"ucap Gray.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ayo kita periksa"ucap Reiichi. Mereka melihat bangunan ini cukup luas dengan tempat duduk yang mewah tetapi kegiatan mereka terhenti mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kita kedatangan dua bidadari yang cantik"ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, Mereka begitu menakjubkan"ucap salah satu yang berkulit coklat.

Tiba-tiba tangan Erza dan Lucy ditarik oleh mereka dan mereka melayani mereka berdua layaknya seorang putri, dan salah satu dari mereka mencium tangan Erza.

"Kau cari mati rupanya"ucap Reiichi yang ingin memukul mereka dan dihadang oleh Gray penyebab nya hanya satu karena mereka beraninya menyentuh Erza.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. mereka tamu kita, perlakukan lah yang baik"ucap seseorang yang berada di lantai 2. Mereka semua segera mengarah ke sumber suara dan melihat seseorang yang menuruni tangga.

"Lama tak jumpa Erza sayang. Kau semakain cantik saja"ucapnya sedangkan Erza yang mendengar itu merinding dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Reiichi.

"Ada apa sayang, kau mengenalnya"ucap Reiichi sedangkan Erza hanya menenggelamkan mukanya di punggung Reiichi.

"Hey siapa kau sebenarnya"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, dia adalah salah satu orang terkuat dan dia merupakan suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan pacar tuan Ichiya"ucapnya.

"Dan perkenalkan nama saya Hibiki, disebelah kanan saya Ren dan disebelah kiri saya Eve"ucap Hibiki.

"Kami juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan kekasihnya tuan Ichiya"ucap mereka yang membungkuk hormat sedangkan mereka yang melihat hanya bingung.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Erza"ucap Lucy.

"Mereka dari Blue Pegasus, dan aku juga mengenal nya, dia Ichiya merupakan pemimpin Trimens"ucap Erza yang menunjuk kearah Ichiya.

"Trimens"ucap mereka bingung,

"Itu julukan mereka"ucap Erza. Erza dibuat kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichiya yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Parfume mu memang yang terbaik Erza sayangku"ucapnya yang mengendus bau Erza dan langsung saja dia mendapatkan tendangan penuh cinta dari Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu Fairy Tail akan mengirim orang seperti kalian"ucap Lyon yang memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka, Lyon"ucap Gray yang memandang kawan lamanya itu.

"Kami dari perwakilan dari Lamia Scale"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Jura.

"Kami disini untuk menyebarkan cinta perdamaian"ucap Sherry.

"Kita tinggal menunggu utusan dari Caitshelter, senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian semua. Nama saya Reiichi Darken tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Rei atau Reiichi"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau tampan sekali Reiichi-san"ucap Sherry dengan mata berbinar dan memeluk tangan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Erza yang memisahkan kekasihnya dari Sherry.

"Maaf Erza-san, kebiasaan ku datang lagi. Tapi tetap Lyon-sama yang terbaik"ucap Sherry. Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Anooo maaf menganggu saya Wendy Marvell. Saya datang mewakili Caitshelter, tapi saya sangat membenci pertarungan. Dan maaf saya tidak banyak membantu nantinya"ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Wendy ?"ucap kucing putih.

Sementara mereka yang menatap Wendy tidak menyangka bahwa Caishelter hanya mengirimkan seorang anak kecil dan terlihat wajah kaget di wajah Reiichi.

"Kau bukan nya yang di kereta tadi"ucap Reiichi sambil menunjuk wajah Wendy.

"Maaf tuan bisakah kau januhkan tangan mu dari Wendy"ucap nya.

"Tak apa Charla"ucap Wendy sementara Happy yang melihat ada yang sejenis dengan nya segera mendekat dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau mengenal nya Rei"ucap Erza.

"Kami bertemu di kereta tadi"ucap Reiichi.

Sementara Wendy yang melihat beberapa ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa Caitshelter hanya mengirimkan sorang anak kecil untuk memeangi Oracion Seis seperti ingin menangis tetapi Reiichi yang sudah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Wendy.

"Kami begitu kaget tapi kami tidak meremehkan mu Wendy, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama"ucap Reiichi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah karena perwakilan sudah datang semua. Mari kita menuju markas dari Oracion Seis. Dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya ada di depan kita"ucap Reiichi.

"Yoooo"ucap mereka semangat.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan nya, jangan lupa memberikan komentar kalian untuk chapter ini. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 11

Mereka telah mengelilingi hutan tapi belum melihat kedatangan dari anggota Oracion Seis tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara ledakan bomb yang besar dari arah barat dan sebuah ular besar menyerang mereka dan menyekap salah satu dari mereka yaitu Sherry dari Lamia Scale.

"Owh ternyata kalian membuat alliansi"ucap Seseorang bertongkat.

"Ternyata kalian datang dengan sendirinya"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku bisa mendengar mereka, mereka ketakutan"ucap yang menaiki ular.

"Mereka semua lemah"ucap Angel.

"Jangan buang waktu, ayoo serang mereka"ucap Racer dan langsung saja dia menyerang dan Natsu dan Gray yang maju melawan mereka.

'Sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan dia dulu'batin Reiichi.

"Heyyy aku dengar semua yang kau ucapkan dan tak akan aku biarkan"ucap Cobra.

"Erza aku akan mengurus dia dan aku serahkan sisanya padamu"ucap Reiichi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Erza.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Dia hanya menghindar dan tiba-tiba Reiichi mendengar suara seperti yang meminta tolong

(Tolong saya)

"Siapa disana ?"ucap reiichi dan tanpa disadari oleh nya Cobra yang sudah ada di depan nya dan memukul wajahnya.

"Reiichi fokus"ucap Erza yang melihat kekasihnya itu tertinju.

(Kau bisa mendengarku kan, tolong aku lepaskan aku dari kutukan ini. Saya tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun tapi tubuh saya seperti bergerak sendiri) Reiichi yang mendengar suara aneh itu melihat kearah ular yang seolah-olah mengatakan hal tadi padanya.

'Pasti itu sihir nya Brain, aku aharus segera menghabisinya'batin Reiichi yang meneyrang Brain tapi dengan mudah dia menghindari.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia bergumam dan melihat seseorang ke arah kami.

"Wendy"ucapnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Brain"ucap Cobra.

"Dapatkan dia"ucap Brain dan langsung saja ekor ular menangkapanya dan membebaskan tahanan dan mengambil Wendy dan dia mengambil Happy ikut bersama nya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan hidup"ucap Brain.

{Dark Rondo}

"Semua orang berlindung"teriak Reiichi.

{ Iron Rock Wall}

{Lightning Shield}

Tiba-tiba keluarlah asap yang menyelimuti di sekitar mereka tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari belakang Reiichi yang ternyata adalah Erza yang merintih kesakitan. Dengan segera Reiichi melepaskan pertahanan nya dan mendekat kearah Erza.

"Apa yang terjadi Erza"ucap reiichi dan dia melihat luka membiru.

"Tahan sakitnya Erza"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba mengobati Erza tapi sihir penyembuhan nya tidak berfungsi.

"Kenapa ini ?, kenapa tidak mau?"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya tetapi tidak bisa.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap mereka dan Charla yang melihat Reiichi yang seperti mengeluarkan aura seperti Wendy.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan ?"ucap Charla.

"Menyembuhkan Erza"ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Charla bingung.

"Aku mempunyai dua kekuatan dragon slayer, petir dan air suci. Yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan dan sekaligus menyerang tapi sepertinya penyembuhan nya tidak berjalan"balasnya yang melihat Erza masih merintih kesakitan.

"Lucy, aku pinjam ikat pinggang mu"ucap Erza dan menerima ikat pinggang tersebut dan berucap.

"Seseorang tolong potong ini"ucap Erza yang meletakkan pedang di depan mereka.

"Jangan main-main Erza, kita masih bisa mencari jalan keluarnya"teriak Reiichi.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian, aku hanya menjadi beban untuk kalian"ucap Erza merintah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan nya"ucap Reiichi dengan tegas.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau biar aku saja"ucap Lyon yangmengambil pedang tersebut dan mengarahkan pedang tersebut ketangan Erza.

"Jika berani kau melakukan nya, kau akan tinggal nama mu saja Lyon"ucap Reiichi yang menaikkan auranya.

"Lakukan saja Lyon, jangan perdulikan Reiichi"ucap Erza.

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah kau habis Lyon"teriak Reiichi,

Lyon mendekat tanpa memperdulikan Reiichi dan siap memotong nya tapi Reiichi langsung meninju muka Lyon dengan tangan yang terselimuti petir.

"Kau berani Lyon"ucap Reiichi yang ingin meninju nya lagi tapi ditahan Jura dan Gray.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan"ucap Reiichi yang masih kesal. Tapi Charla memecahkan kegaduhan dan berucap.

"Jadi kau yang dicari Wendy selama ini"ucap Charla.

"Maksudmu"ucap Reiichi yang melepaskan pegangan Jura dan Gray.

"Baiklah yang harus kalian ketahui bahwa Wendy merupakan dragon slayer lebih tepatnya dragon slayer langit"ucap Charla dan membuat semuanya kaget apalagi Natsu dan Reiichi.

"Dia diasuh o-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Reiichi berucap.

"Grandine, nama naganya Grandine bukan"ucap Reiichi.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"ucap Charla.

"Karena Seryuu pernah mengatakan akan ada seseorang yang memiliki sihir penyembuhan sepertiku"ucap Reiichi.

"Jadi kita harus menemukan Wendy, baiklah ayoo kita cari Wendy"ucap Natsu.

Sherry membantu Lyon berdiri dan Reiichi menggendong Erza di pundaknya.

"Maaf merepotkan mu Rei"ucap Erza yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Reiichi.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, ini memang tugas ku"ucap Reiichi. Mereka semua mencari keberadaan Wendy tapi dihadang oleh pasukan alliansi, Naked Monkey.

"Minggirlah kalian, kami tidak punya waktu"ucap Reiichi.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat"ucap mereka.

"Terpaksa"ucap Natsu.

{Karyuu no Tekken}

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Dan mereka jatuh bertumbang dan salah satu mereka menyerang Erza yang masih sedikit mengerang sakit.

{Ice make: Arrow}

"Terimaksih Lyon"ucap Reiichi.

"Tak masalah"ucapnya.

"WENDY DIMANA KAMU ?"teriak Natsu.

"Diamlah Natsu, nanti mereka tahu kita ada disini"ucap Reiichi yang membekap mulutnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari Oracion Seis menyerang mereka.

"Kalian pergilah, biar ini kami yang urus"ucap Gray.

Racer mencoba menyerang mereka tetapi Gray dengan sigap membuat dinding es.

"Pergilah kalian"ucap Lyon.

"Kau mencoba menghentikan ku"ucap Racer yang menyerang mereka.

'Aura ini, tidak mungkin dia'batin Reiichi.

"Natsu kau tolong gendong Erza, aku akan memastikan sesuatu"ucap Reiichi dan segera melesat menjauhi mereka.

"Natsu ayoo kita ikuti Reiichi"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah"ucap Natsu.

Di tempat Reiichi kini di berada di depan goa dan melihat Wendy dan happy didalamnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Happy ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Dia hidup kembali"ucap Happy.

"Siapa ?"ucap nya.

"Jellal"ucap Happy dan membuat Reiichi kaget.

'Jadi ini benar aura nya'batinnya.

"Kemana dia sekarang Happy ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Pergi keluar"ucap Happy.

"Baiklah ayooo kita keluar"ucap Reiichi yang menggendong Wendy dan Happy.

Setelah keluar mereka melihat Natsu dan Erza.

"Wendy bisakah kau tolong Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku akan berusaha"ucap Wendy semangat dan tak lama kemudian luka beracun Erza menghilang.

"Terimakasih Wendy"ucap Erza.

"Tak masalah Erza-san"ucap Wndy.

"Kau mau kemana Reiichi ?"ucap Erza yang melihat Reiichi yang ingin berlari.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu saja, kau pimpin yang disini Erza"ucap Reiichi yang berlari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ?"ucap Erza.

"Tadi ketika kami disekap, Brain meminta Wendy untuk menyembuhkan seseorang dan kau tahu siapa dia, dia adalah Jellal"ucap Happy. Erza yang terkejut mendengar penuturan happy segera beranjak dari sana.

"Natsu kau yang akan pimpin disini, aku akan susul Reiichi"ucap Erza.

"Tapi ka-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Erza yang telah meninggalkan mereka.

Ditempat Reiichi, dia menemukan sebuah goa dan memasuki nya, didalamnya Jellal tengah berdiri dan memegang sesuatu.

"Jellal"ucap Reiichi.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup"ucap Reiichi yang meninju mukanya.

Karena tersulut emosi dia mengangkat kerah bajunya dan hendak meninju nya tapi Jellal menyelanya.

"Kau siapa ?"ucap Jellal.

"Jangan bercanda bajingan, jangan berpura-pura kau"ucap Reiichi yang meninju mukany lagi.

"kini Reiichi berjalan menuju Jellal dan kembali mengangkat kerahnya.

"Jawab aku bajingan kenapa kau masi h-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Erza yang datang dan berucap.

"J-Jell-llal"ucap Erza.

"Kau masih hidup"tambahnya.

"Erza"akhirnya Jellal berucap.

"Hanya kata itulah yang dapat ku ingat"ucapnya lirih.

'Astaga apakah dia amnesia ?'batin Reiichi.

To Be Continue

Maaf lama untuk update cerita ini, saya terfokus ke True Love dan The Story Life Dragon Slayer, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang telah menyediakan waktu nya hanya sekedar membaca cerita ini dan luangkan waktu kalian untuk memberikan komentar chapter ini.

AN: pembaca dari Fic ini dikit sekali, saya cukup sedih(Lupakan saja bagian AN, ini hanya curahan author yang fanfic nya sedikit peminat).


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 12

"Bisakah kau katakan siapa aku sebenarnya ?"ucap Jellal.

'Apa dia benar-benar amnesia ?'batin Reiichi.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku siapa Erza ? dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya ?"ucap Jellal.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku, Jellal"ucap Reiichi yang menggengam tangan nya.

"Jellal"ucap Erza yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan nya Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Jangan mendekat"ucap Jellal.

"Tolong jangan mendekat"ucapnya lagi.

"Aku Erza dan kau Jellal, kau teman saya dan kau mulai kehilangan pikiran. Kau menyerang teman-teman mu bahkan kau membunuh Simon. Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan semuanya. Jawab aku Jellal."ucap Erza.

'Apa benar dia lupa ya ?'Reiichi hanya bisa membatin.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mu ?"ucap Cobra yang keluar dari persembunyian.

"Apa kau mau menghancurkan Nirvana ?"tambahnya.

"Sebuah suara mengatakan padaku tentang Nirvana dan aku tahu tempat nya dimana, aku mengetahui dampak nya jika menggunaka Nirvana akan sangat berbahaya maka dari itulah aku harus menghancurkannya"ucap Jellal.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan nya"ucap Erza.

"Aku sudah menanamkan sihir penghancur dalam diri saya dan Nirvana akan meledak dengan saya"ucap Jellal.

Cobra yang mendengar itu segera mencegahnya tetapi terhadang oleh penghalang.

"Hanya aku yang tahu kodenya"ucap Jellal.

"Katakan kodenya"ucap Cobra membentaknya.

"Erza"gumamnya.

"Nama itu yang memanggilku dalam kegelapan"tambahnya.

"Aku mohon maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu dan semuanya dan mulai sekarang kau tidak akan melihat ku lagi dan aku akan kubawa kebencian mu padaku dan kau sekarang terbebas dariku"ucap Jellal yang menjatuh dirinya tetapi Reiichi dengan sigap menahan tangan nya.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?, masa lalu ya berlalu, tataplah masa depanmu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terjatuh lagi"ucap Reiichi.

"Ada apa ini ?"ucap Brain yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Dia menanamkan sihir peledak pada Nirvana"ucap Cobra.

"Kau tenang saja cobra, akan ku batalkan sihirnya"ucap Brain.

Brain mengetuk kan tongkatnya ke tanah dan semua sihir itu dibatalkan dan tanah bergetar dan menjadi dua, Reiichi yang masih menahan tangan Jellal segera mendorong Jellal tapi Reiichi hampir saja terjatuh ke Nirvana kalau saja dia tidak berpegang pada batu.

"Rei, pegang tanganku"ucap Erza yang mengulurkan tangan nya tapi karena jarak yang lumayan jauh Reiichi tidak dapat menjangkau tangan Erza.

"Jellal, tolong batalkan sihirnya"ucap Erza.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa membatalkan sihirnya"ucap Jellal.

"Aku akan mengambil Nirvana"ucap Brain.

"Tak akan kubiarkan"ucap Reiichi.

"Jangan kan menghentikan, kau bahkan tidak bisa naik keatas"ucap brain mengejek.

"Ayooo kita pergi Cobra"ucap Brain dan mereka pergi dari sana.

Sementara di kejauhan Natsu, Gray dan Lucy melihat bangunan yang bersinar.

"Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan cara membatalkan sihirnya, sekarang kalian harus mencegah Brain"ucap Reiichi yang masih dibawah.

"Tapi kau bagaimana Rei ?"ucap Erza.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, kalian harus cepat"ucapnya.

"Tapi ak-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Reiichi yang membentaknya.

"Cepatlah, kita akan kehilangan banyak nyawa jika kau masih menyelamatkan ku, cepat kejarlah mereka"ucap Reiichi.

"Ayoo Jellal, aku akan melihatmu Rei. Aku mencintaimu"ucap Erza yang menarik tangan Jellal dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku takut kau akan berpaling dengan Jellal setelah ini"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah kita cari jalan keluarnya"ucapnya

Ditempat lain, semua orang kaget melihat sebuah kota yang bergerak, sementara di tempat Reiichi dia yang telah selamat mencari keberadaan yang lain nya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu Rei"ucap Erza yang memeluknya.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu"ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini ?"ucap Erza.

"Ini adalah wujud asli Nirvana"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku baru tahu wujud aslinya"ucap Jellal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menganggu mereka.

"Itu Natsu"ucap Reiichi.

Kami berjalan sambil mencari keberadaan Oracion Seis tapi perjalanan kami terhenti karena Jellal yang berucap.

"Apa kalian melihat sesuatu ?"ucapnya.

"Tidak ada"ucap Erza.

Hisssssss

Keluarlah ular cobra mendekati mereka, Erza yang melihat itu menodongkan pedangnya tetapi Reiichi segera menahan nya.

"Dimana cobra ?"ucap Reiichi.

(Pergi, Brain mengkhianatinya)

"Saya akan menyelesaikan nya, apakah kau mau saya tetap membantu ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Rei"ucap Erza.

Ular tersebut melilitkan dirinya dibahu Reiichi dan membuat mereka bingung.

"Kuanggap itu iya, kita mendapatkan sekutu baru"ucap Reiichi pada merek berdua.

"Namamu Cubellios kan"ucap Reiichi yang memegang kepala ular tesebut.

Booom

Terdengar ledakan dan keluarlah seseorang dari asap ledakan.

"Kukira ayah akan membunuh penghianat ini"ucap Midnight yang menatap ular.

"Dan kebetulan sekali saya menemukan mangsa yang bagus"ucapnya beralih menatap mereka.

"Pergi menjauh Erza"ucap Jellal tapi dia langsung terpental terkena serangan Midnight.

"Kau begitu lemah, apa kau tahu cara menggunakan sihir ?"ucap Midnight.

Erza berlari ke depan dan mengayunkan pedangnya tetapi midnight langsung memukulnya.

"Kurang ajar kau Midnight"ucap Reiichi.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Dan Midnight terkena telak.

"Sangat menarik, aku akan puas bisa mengalahkan Son of Dragon, Reiichi Darken dan Titania, Erza Scarlet.

Cubbelios mencoba menyerang Midnight dengan menggigitnya tetapi midnight langsung memukulya.

Erza segera merubah armornya ke wheel heaven dan menyerangnya tetapi serangan itu seperti menghindar.

'Dia menggunakan sihir reklektor'batin Reiichi.

Erza dan Reiichi menyerang nya dari segala sisi tapi seperti ada yang menangkisnya.

"Jangan bercanda kalian, mana hiburan nya, kita belum sampai di Caitshelter"ucap Midnight.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Jellal.

"Karena tujuan kami adalah menghancurkan nya"ucap Midnight.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan nya, banyak guild yang ada disana"ucap Erza.

"Mereka adalah yang membangun Nirvana, kami berniat membuat mereka saling membunuh"ucap Midnight.

"Kau menjijikan"ucap Jellal.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, jangan berpikir kau tidak buruk dariku, kau memperbudak semua anak-anak. Kau membunuh temanmu dan kau juga mencoba membunuh Erza"ucap Midnight.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, kau akan menjadi anggota ketujuh"tambahnya.

"Aku percaya Jellal masih memilki cahaya"ucap Erza yang merubah armornya.

"Mengesankan seperti biasa"gumam Reiichi.

"Owh jadi kalian masih bisa berdiri"ucap Midnight.

"Aku akan senang bisa mengahabisi kalian berdua"tambahnya.

"Aku telah melihat semuanya, bukan nya sombong tapi kami lah yang akan menang"ucap Reiichi.

"Ayooo tunjukan pada saya"ucap Midnight.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Ketika dia ingin menyerang tetapi tinjuan Reiichi mengenai muka nya.

"Kau tidak bisa memantulkan tubuh manusia"ucap Reiichi.

"Dan selanjutnya, selain kau tidak bisa menekuk tubuh manusia kau hanya bisa melakukan nya di satu area"ucap Erza menyerang Midnight.

"Enyahlah kalian"ucap Midnight yang melilitkan sesuatu ke badan Erza.

"Robe Yuen ini elastis dari pada armor dan itu merupakan kelemahan mu yang ketiga"ucap Erza.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah"ucap Reiichi.

Tiba-tiba jam berdentang.

"Tengah malam datang juga"ucap Midnight.

"Apa itu ?"ucap Jellal.

"Mati lah kalian"ucap Midnight yang telah dalam bentuk monsternya.

Tiba-tiba Jellal tertusuk sulur disusul Reiichi dan Erza tapi tiba-tiba semuanya hancur karena Erza berhasil memukulnya.

"Itu hanya ilusi"ucap Erza dengan tenang.

"Tidak mungkin, akulah yang terkuat aku bahkan lebih kuat dari ayah"ucap Midnight.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan orang lain"ucap Reiichi.

"Senang bisa melihatmu selamat"ucap Reiichi dan Cubellios segera melilitkan dirinya di bahu Reiichi.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja Erza, Jellal ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Erza dan Jellal hanya bisa terduduk melihat semuanya tetapi mereka kedatangan Wendy dan Charla.

"Jellal, ini Wendy"ucap Erza.

"Kamu siapa ?"ucap Jellal dan Wendy hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Jangan khawtir, Jellal kehilangan ingatan nya bahkan dia tidak ingat saya"ucap Erza.

"Nanti saja tentang ingatan nya, bagaimana kita akan menghentikan Nirvana ?"ucap Charla.

"Sihir penghancur tidak berguna lagi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan"ucap Jellal.

Tiba-tiba saja Cubellios mengeluarkan sayap dan membawa Reiichi keatas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dapat terbang"ucapnya.

"Dia akan menembakan sesuatu"ucap Reiichi tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan.

"The Magic Bomber"ucap Reiichi.

(bisakah kalian mendengarku, ini aku hibiki. Aku tahu cara menghentikan Nirvana)

To Be Continue

Kembali lagi bersama saya dan terimakasih kepada semua yang masih menantikan cerita ini dan tetap mengikutinya yahhhh walaupun hanya sedikit peminat tapi saya akan tetap mengupdate kan nya walaupun saya pikir untuk apa update kalau yang minat juga sedikit dan mungkin saya akan memfokuskan ke 4 fanfic saya yang memilki peminat tapi tetap saya akan update juga dan terimakasih kepada Author dan Reader non Indonesia yang telah membaca cerita ini dan terimakasih juga saran nya saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu tapi pendapat kalian sangat membantu.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Balasan Review:

Yuuki: ini udah lanjut kok.

Seiusa: itu akan terjawab di chapter ini.

Chapter 13

Hibiki telah menjelaskan ke kami bahwa mereka telah memperbaiki Christina dan mengetahui cara menghentikan Nirvana.

(Dengarkan)ucapnya.

(Aku telah menemukan cara menghentikan Nirvana, kalian harus menghancurkan enam lacrima yang ada di dalamnya, tapi kita tidak tahu di pintu mana Brain berada).

"Bagaimana kita melakukan nya ?"ucap Erza.

(Aku ingin membantu tapi sihirku tidak cukup makanya kalian harus menghancurkan ke enam lacrima secara bersama-sama dan kalian hanya punya waktu 20 menit)

(Kalian akan sia-sia saja) ucap seseorang di telepati mereka.

'Seseorang membajak telepatinya'batin Reiichi . Sementara Cubellios yang mendengar suara itu ingin menyerangnya tetapi Reiichi menahan nya.

'Hey tenanglah"ucap Reiichi yang memegang kepalanya.

(Seseorang membajak telepati saya)ucap hibiki.

(Dengarkan semuanya nama saya zero master dari Oracion Seis)

'Kukira Brain masternya'batin Reiichi.

(Dengar penyihir payah, aku telah mengalahkan 3 dari Fairy Tail, anak api, penyihir es, penyihir arwah dan satu lagi kucing)

(Aku akan menunggu kalian semuanya)

"Dia memutuskan telepatinya"ucap Hibiki.

"Bagaimana kita melakukan nya ?, kita hanya punya empat orang"ucap Charla.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa gunakan sihir penghancur"ucap Wendy.

'Ini buruk kami hanya tinggal aku, Erza dan Jellal tapi Jellal terlalu lemah saat ini'batin Reiichi.

"Hibiki bisa kau sambungkan telepati ke mereka"ucap nya dan hibiki segera melakukan yang di ucapkan.

(Hey kalian bertiga bangunlah kita masih punya pekerjaan penting saat ini, kalau kalian tidak bangun maka akan banyak nyawa yang hilang. Apa kalian dengar apa yang aku katakan ?) mereka yang mendengar telepati mencoba agar bisa bangun dan Natsu segera berucap.

"Ayoooo kita hancurkan mereka semua"ucap nya.

Natsu memilih pintu no 1 mungkin dia mengetahui Zero ada disana, Gray no 2, Lucy no 3, Reiichi no 4, Erza no 5 dan Jellal no 6.

"Kami harus membantu Jellal"ucap Wendy.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"ucap Erza menenangkannya.

"Ayooo kita pergi Cubbelios"ucap Reiichi dan pergi ke no 4.

Reiichi yang telah sampai ditempat tujuan segera melakukan pemanasan.

{Raryuu Suiton no Tekken}

Setelah serangan itu terdengar suara gemuruh dan terjadi goncangan hebat.

'Pasti mereka telah berhasil'batin Reiichi.

"Ayoo kita keluar dari sini"ucap Reiichi yang melompat keatas kepala Cubelios dan keluar dari disana.

"Saya berjanji akan membebaskan mu dari kutukan ini"ucapnya dan hanya dibalas dengan desisan oleh nya.

'Terkadang aku iri kenapa aku tidak memilki kucing seperti Natsu dan Wendy'batin nya.

Setelah terbang selama 30 menit, Reiichi akhirnya menemukan mereka dan langsung menghampiri Erza dan Gray.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu ?"ucap Gray.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan"ucap Reiichi tak lama kemudian datang lah Happy dan Lucy, disusul oleh Wendy, Jura dan Charla. Wendy yang melihat Reiichi segera memeluknya dan membuat nya kaget.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Charla, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu Reiichi-san"ucap Wendy dan dia hanya membalas pelukan dari Wendy saja tapi mereka disana tidak ada yang melihat Natsu.

"Dimana Natsu ?"ucap Lucy.

Tapi tiba-tiba tanah dibawah mereka bergetar dan memunculkan Natsu, Jellal dan salah satu anggota dari Oracion Seis. Kemudian Wendy melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan pada Reiichi tadi da Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia ada disini ?"ucap Gray menunjuk salah satu anggota Oracion Seis.

"Kalian tenang saja, dia teman kita sekarang"ucap Jura menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Dan siapa dia ?"ucap Lucy dan Gray yang menunjuk kearah Jellal.

"Dia Jellal"ucap Erza. Gray dan Lucy yang mendengar nama Jellal hanya terkejut.

"Sekarang dia kehilangan ingatan nya"ucap Reiichi.

Reiichi berjalan kearah jellal, sementara Erza yang melihat itu takut kalau Reiichi akan memukulnya tapi Reiichi menyodorkan tangan nya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya jellal, yahhh walaupun aku belum bisa memaafkanmu karena telah melukai Erza dan teman-teman nya"ucap nya

"Tapi Erza telah menyadarkanmu sekarang dan jika kau mencoba menyakiti Erza lagi maka kau akan tinggal nama Jellal kau harus ingat itu"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau tidak perlu menganggapku teman"ucap Jellal.

"Kau temanku sekarang, Erza telah memaafkan mu maka aku akan mencoba memaafkanmu dan juga Erza membantu mu maka akau akan membantu mu juga"ucap nya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"ucap Erza yang datang ke mereka.

"Tidak ada"gumam Jellal.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku takut kalau ingatan ku kembali"ucap Jellal.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat sekarang, tapi masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, aku juga mengetahui dari Erza bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik dan ingin selalu melindungi teman-temanmu, maka berjalan terus kedepan"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku akan b-"ucapan Jellal terpotong karena Jura yang berucap.

"Ada rune yang mengelilingi kita"ucapnya.

"Jangan bergerak maka kalian tidak akan memilki masalah"ucap seseorang yang datang di depan mereka.

"Nama saya lahar, saya dari dewan sihir baru"ucanya.

"Kami merasa tidak membuat kesalahan"ucap Happy.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan masalah iika kalian tidak menyerahkan salah satu anggota Oracion Seis yaitu Hot Eye"ucap Lahar.

Jura mencoba menyakinkan dewan untuk membebaskan nya tapi dia malah menyerahkan diri, dia mengatakan bahwa ini penebusan untuknya. Tapi sebelum dia pergi dia ingin Jura mencari kabar tentang seseorang yaitu Wally, adiknya.

"Dunia ini sempit ya"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau benar Rei"ucap Erza yang menggenggam telapak tangan Reiichi.

"Sekarang turunkan rune nya"ucap Gray.

"Tujuan kami bukan hanya Hot Eye"ucap Lahar.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?"ucap Lucy.

'Mungkinkah'batin Reiichi.

"Jellal kau dinyatakan bersalah dalam kasus di Menara Surga dan menyusup sebagai anggota dewan dan menembakan Etherion ke Menara Surga, maka ikutlah dengan ku maka kau tidak akan dihukum mati"ucap Lahar dan Jellal hanya menuruti dan berjalan menuju Lahar.

"Tunggu, dia kehilangan ingatan nya"ucap Wendy menjelaskan.

"Itu bukan alasan nona'ucapnya.

"Baiklah, maaf sebelumnya aku tidak mengingatmu"ucap Jellal.

"Tapi dia bilang kau menyelamatkan nya"ucap Charla.

"Aku senang bahwa aku dulu pernah menyelamatkan seseorang"ucap Jellal dan kembali menatap Erza.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Erza'tambahnya.

'Sialan kalau begini Erza akan menangis lagi, jangan lagi ada air mata'batin Reiichi yang melihat kearah Erza yang menundukan kepala nya.

Tiba-tiba petir menyerang Lahar.

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, dia datang bersama kami"ucap Reiichi yang mendorong puluhan penjaga.

"Tangkap mereka"ucap Lahar tapi Natsu dan Gray datang membantu mendorong dewan.

"Pergilah Rei"ucap Mereka dan Reiichi segera menuju Jellal.

"Berhenti melarikan diri dari masalah Jellal, kau harus disini, disini bersama Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Tangkap mereka semua"ucapa lahar yang memerintahkan pasukan nya.

"CUKUP"ucap Erza berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Aku bertanggung jawab dan silahkan bawa Jellal"ucapnya.

"Erza"ucap lirih Reiichi dan melihat kearah Erza seolah mengatakan untuk berhenti dan dia hanya menghela nafas saja.

Ketika jellal akan dibawa dia sempat berhenti sebentar dan melihat kearah Erza.

"Aku ingat sekarang, itu warna rambutmu dan selamat tinggal Erza"ucap Jellal untuk terakhir kalinya dan membuat Erza tersentak.

Setelah mereka membawa Jellal, Erza pergi seorang diri dan Reiichi menemukan nya sedang duduk dan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan kakinya.

"Hei"ucap Reiichi yang duduk disebelahnya,

"Kau baik-baik saja"tambahnya.

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Reiichi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"ucap Reiichi yang membalikkan badan Erza dan memeluknya erat.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam pelukan Reiichi dan menjadi tangsian yang memilukan.

'Sialan kau jellal, kau membuat Erza menangis lagi, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu'batin Reiichi.

"Kau masih punya aku"ucap Reiichi yang menggosok punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis lagi"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti"ucapnya.

Langit itu merah terang seperti warna rambut Erza yang merah terang dan Reiichi melihat Erza yang tertidur dalam pelukan nya memutuskan memindahkan nya ke kamar.

Time Skip

Reiichi POV

Caitshelter berterimakasih kepada kami karena telah menyelamatkan mereka dan juga mereka memberikan baju baru untuk kami. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa hidup sangat sedikit di luar.

"Apa kau juga merasakan nya Cubelios ?"tanyaku dan hanya di jawab oleh desisan olehnya dan aku untuk memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat semua orang menari dan melakukan pesta.

"Katakan padaku pak tua, apa kah kau nyata ?"ucapku yang memecahkan sorak kebahagian.

"Reiichi"teriak Erza padaku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa kau nyata karena aku merasakan hawa yang hidup hanya sedikit disini dan Cubbelios juga merasakan nya"ucapku mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Reiichi ?"teriak Erza.

"Maafkan pacar saya dia memang bodoh"ucap Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang dikatakan anak muda ini benar, kami bukanlah keturunan Nirvit tapi kami adalah Nirvit itu sendiri"ucap Nya.

"Bukan nya mereka sudah hilang 300 tahun yang lalu"ucap Lyon.

"Nirvana dibuat untuk mengakhiri perang tapi karena kekuatan gelap nya terlalu besar kami terpaksa menyerapnya dan terpaksa membunuh satu sama lain. Hanya saya yang selamat pada saat itu"ucapnya.

"Ralat sedikit pak, kau sudah tewas se-abad yang lalu, apa aku benar ?"ucapku.

"Kau benar nak, aku mengawasi Nirvana sampai ada yang bsa menghancurkannya dan tugas ku sudah selesai"ucapnya dan perlahan dari mereka mulai menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?"ucap Hibiki.

"Mereka sebenarnya hanya ilusi karena aku merasakan hawa kehidupan yang kecil dari mereka"ucapku.

"Dia juga menjelaskan bahwa dia membentuk serikat ini untuk Wendy setelah Jellal meninggalkan nya"ucapku lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini"teriak Wendy.

"Nak kau sudah menemukan teman baru jadi lupakan hal yang ilusi ini"ucap kakek tua itu dan mulai menghilang.

Wendy hanya terduduk menangis berharap mereka kembali, aku melihat Erza berjalan melewatiku dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Saya juga kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi saya, tapi sahabat saya berada denganku untuk membantu melewatinya. Mengapa kau tidak ikut kami ke Fairy Tail ?"ucap Erza.

To Be Continue

Senangnya akhirnya Follow dan Favorite nya bertambah, itu membuat saya lebih bersemangat lagi dan semoga dengan chapter ini. Dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 14

Reiichi POV

Kami telah tiba di guild dan memperkenalkan Wendy dan Charla kesemuanya. Pada awalnya mereka tidak percaya dengan sosok kecil didepan mereka kalau dia seorang dragon slayer dan tak lama kemudian suara riuh pecah dan mereka mengajaknya untuk bergabung

Aku duduk dibangku dan melihat Wendy yang mendapatkan cap dibahu kanan nya. Sesuai saran Cana beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk melamar Erza sekarang, berbekal keberanian dan cincin yang sudah dibelikan Cana untuk ku. Aku menuju ke tempat Erza dan berlutut didepan nya.

"Ada apa Rei ?"ucap Erza dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu tapi aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku dan menemaniku sampai aku mati nanti. Erza Scarlet maukah kau menikah denganku ?"ucapku. Erza yang mendengar ucapanku kaget dan hanya diam.

"Mungkin kau belum siap dan hatimu bimbang setelah kejadian kemarin. Tak apa aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap"ucapku tapi baru saja hendak beranjak Erza langsung menciumku dan memelukku, dia segera berucap.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin menikah dengan mu Rei, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku terima lamaranmu"ucapnya dan langsung saja aku memeluknya dan suara teriakan pecah dan mereka semua melaksanakan pesta ganda, menyambut kedatangan anggota baru dan merayakan pertunanganku dengan Erza.

Aku melihat Master dan mendekatinya bersama Cubbelios disampingku.

"Jiji aku perlu bantuanmu"ucapku.

"Ada apa nak ?"ucap Makarov.

"Aku ingin kau mengubahnya menjadi manusia karena terkena sihir kutukan"ucapku.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan mencoba sebisaku mungkin butuh waktu"ucap Makarov yang meletakan tangan nya ke kepala ular.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Master"ucapku dan bergabung dengan rombongan Natsu.

Sedari tadi kami mengobrol, aku melihat Mira hanya memperhatikan tampak seperti tak bersemangat dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey Mira ada masalah"ucapku menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hmmmm tak ada Rei-kun"ucap Mira yang mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kalau ada masalah jangan sungkan denganku Mira"ucapku sambil meminum cola yang dihidangkan didepanku.

"Sebenarnya aku-"ucapan Mira terpotong karena Erza memanggil ku dan segera saja aku kesana.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Mira"ucap Erza yang sedang makan kuenya.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa"ucapku mengambil garpu di tangan Erza dan memakan kuenya dan langsung saja aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya tapi tak lama itu kami mendengar suara Elfman yang memanggil Erza katanya Jiji ingin mengobrol dengan nya.

"Kali ini kau boleh makan kue punyaku tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus buatkan aku kue besok"ucap Erza sambil mencium sekilas bibirku dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dan hanya mendapatkan ejekan dari Lucy dan Gray.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku tersentak karena tanganku yang ditarik paksa dan pelakunya adalah Mira.

"Ada apa Mira ?"ucapku sambil tetap mengimbangi langkahnya.

Tanpa menjawab dia membawa ku ke danau dan melemparkanku ketanah dan langsung menduduki badanku.

"Mira segera pindah, aku takut semua orang salah paham"ucap tergagap dan melihat warga yang melihatku dan Mira.

"Kenapa kau memilih Erza bukan nya aku ?, padahal sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu Rei-kun"ucap Mira dan dia memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Bukan nya kau bilang waktu itu sudah melupakanku"ucapku.

"Mana bisa, kau cinta pertamaku dan hanya kau"ucap Mira dan membuatku kaget karena dia menciumku di bibir. Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang berada dimulutku dan kini dia memeluk leherku dan menekan kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman nya.

"Mira hen-tikan i-ni, na-nti Er-za bis-a sal-ah pa-ham"ucapku yang mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Mira menahan nya dengan kuat.

Sementara di guild, Erza yang tidak melihat keberadaan Reiichi dan mendengar Nab berucap.

"Kau pasti cari Reiichi kan, dia pergi bersama Mira dan sepertinya kearah danau"ucap Nab.

"Terimaksih Nab"ucap Erza dan segera ke tempat yang dikatakan tadi.

Sementara di danau, sekarang Mira menindihku dan sudah membuka baju atasku dan beralih ke celanaku.

"Berhenti Mira, nanti Erza bisa salah paham dengan ini"ucap ku yang menahan tangan nya tapi dengan keras tangan ku dipukul olehnya.

"Kau diam saja dan nikmati saja"ucapnya menyeringai dan aku yakin ini bukan lah Mira, ini demon Mira.

Ketika dia ingin membuka celanaku, kami dikagetkan dengan suara erza yang terdengar dingin.

"Owh ini yang kalian lakukan disini"ucap Erza datar.

"Erza- ini ti-dak seperti ya-ng kau lihat"ucapku yang tekah terlepas dari kungkungan Mira.

"Bukan nya kalian menikmatinya, lihat sekarang kau hanya memakai boxer saja"ucap Erza dan aku tidak menyangka aku hanya memakai boxer saja dengan segera aku langsung mengambil celanaku dan memakainya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Erza, aku-"ucapanku terpotong karena Mira yang masih dalam jiwa demon nya berucap.

"Kau tahu, Rei-kun sangat menikamtinya dan juniornya sudah membesar dan mengeras sebelum kau datang mengacaukan semuanya"ucap Mira.

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku tadi, ini lelucon yang kau buat. Ini tidak lucu Rei"ucap Erza meninggalkan kami dan sekilas aku melihat air mata di mata nya.

'Sialan aku membuatnya menangis'batinku.

"Memang mana mau dia sama gadis yang selalu memakai armor sepertimu"teriak Mira ke arah Erza yang sudah menjauh.

"Kau keterlaluan Mira"ucapku melepaskan pegangan nya dan menyusul nya ke Fairy Hills.

Aku sekarang telah berada di Fairy Hills tempat para cewek Fairy Tail tinggal dan Cana mendekatiku.

"Tadi Erza tiba langsung membanting pintunya dan kami ingin mendekat tetapi dia berucap jangan ganggu aku. Kukira kau tahu penyebabnya"tanya Cana.

"Suatu kejadian fatal tadi di danau"ucapku sambil menduduki diri.

"Memang apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Cana.

"Mira tiba-tiba menyeretku ke danau dan mencium ku disana dan-"ucapanku terpotong karena dia berteriak.

"APA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN MIRA SETELAH KAU MELAMARNYA-"langsung saja ku bekap mulutnya.

"Jangan kencang-kencang Cana"bisikku.

"Terus dia marah denganmu, salahmu juga sih"ucap Cana.

"Kejadian nya tak seprti yang kau pikirkan, Mira menarikku ke Danau dan menjatuhkan. Tiba-tiba saja dia menindihku dan menciumku, aku mencoba melawan tapi peganagan nya sangat kuat dan kuyakin saat itu dia memakai mode setan nya"jelasku.

"Aku tidak banyak berucap Rei, yang jelas kau harus jelaskan semuanya sekarang sebelum terlambat, Mira biar aku yang urus"ucapnya berdiri dan sedikit menepuk bahu ku pelan dan pergi entah kemana.

Aku segera menuju kamar Erza dan membuka pintunya tapi terkunci.

"Erza buka pintunya, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat"ucapku sambil mencoba membuka pintu.

"Bukan nya sudah jelas untuk apa di jelaskan lagi dan ini aku kembalikan cincinnya. Menikahlah dengan Mira"ucapnya dan aku mendengar cincin yang menggelinding ke sampingku.

"Erza aku bisa jelaskan dan mohon dengarkan penjelasanku"ucapku panik.

Dan aku tak mendengar lagi jawaban darinya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan membawa cincin itu.

Sementara di danau, Cana melihat Mira yang sedang duduk di bangku lantas menghampirinya.

"Sendiri saja Mira"ucap Cana dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hmmm ya"ucapnya.

"Memang cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan apalagi kalau cinta pertama kita itu bersama sahabat sekaligus rival kita pasti akan timbul perasaan ingin merebutnya"ucap Cana.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ya"balasnya.

"Waktu aku melihat dia melamar Erza, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku berontak dan tak terima dengan semua ini"tambahnya.

"Kau harus bisa mencoba merelakan nya Mira, masih banyak yang lebih baik dari Rei"ucap Cana dan berdiri.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Erza"tambahnya dan menjauhi nya.

Time Skip

Pagi itu aku datang lebih pagi, untuk menjalankan pekerjaan dan ketika memasuki guild aku melihat Erza yang sedang duduk sambil memakan kuenya dan dia sekilas melihatku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Apa kau ingin minum, Rei ?"ucap Laki.

"Tidak, dimana Mira tumben dia belum datang ?"ucapku dan Erza yang mendengar ucapan ku dapat ku lihat dia menggenggam garpunya erat.

"Dia datang agak telat katanya"ucap Laki.

"Begitu"ucapku dan berjalan ke papan pekerjaan dan mengambil satu kertas dan berjalan menuju kantor Makarov.

Didalam

"Jiji aku ambil ini"ucapku sambil menyerahkan nya.

"Mira belum datang ya"tanya nya.

"Belum"ucapku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya"ucapnya dan aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Tapi ketika aku keluar, aku tidak melihat Erza disana dan aku mendengar Wakaba yang berucap.

"Kalau kau mencari Erza, dia pergi bersama Team Natsu"ucapnya dan aku tanpa membalas ucapan nya tapi ketika ingin keluar Wendy mencegatku.

"Ada apa Wendy ?"ucapku.

"Apa kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajak Rei-san menjalankan pekerjaan bersama ?"ucapnya.

"Wendy sepertinya dia punya pekerjaan lain"ucap Charla menunjuk kertas yang aku pegang.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku-"ucapan nya ku potong dan berucap.

"Aku ikut denganmu, pekerjaan ini bisa kubatalkan"ucapku dan menyerahkan kertas tadi ke Makao dan memintanya mengatakan pada Master, bahwa aku pergi menjalankan pekerjaan lain dan membatalkan nya.

"Apa tak apa-apa Rei-san ?"ucapnya.

"Tak apa, kau masih baru disini dan sekalian saja ini touring untuk mu dan Charla"ucapku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap ?"tambahku.

"Siap"ucapnya.

"Baiklah ayoo kita pergi"ucapku.

Sementara di tempat Team Natsu, mereka telah hampir selesai menjalankan pekerjaan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kantor walikota dan melaporkan nya"ucap Natsu.

"Aye"ucap Happy menimpali.

Setelah mereka melaporkan mereka langsung menuju Magnolia dan mereka sudah tiba di guild, kebisingan menyambut mereka. Kejadian yang terjadi di danau kemaren telah menyebar karena seorang warga melihatnya dan menggosipkan nya. Tapi mereka melihat Mirajane yang mendekat kearah mereka. Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Happy merasakan aura kemarahan Erza terlihat dari tatapan nya.

"Kita perlu bicara, hanya berdua"ucapnya menarik tangan Erza keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Gray.

"Gray-sama tidak mendengar, ada warga yang melihat Mira-san yang berciuman dengan Reiichi-san dan ingin melakukan sesuatu hal tapi mereka ketahuan oleh Erza"ucap Juvia.

"Aku tidak percaya itu, kan Reiichi sudah melamar Erza"ucap Lucy.

"Kami juga tidak percaya Lucy tapi dia melihat dengan jelas"ucap Bisca.

Sementara di tempat Mirajane dan Erza.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kalau tidak penting aku pergi"ucap Erza datar.

"Yang terjadi kemarin, itu aku yang memulai bukan nya Rei-kun"ucap Mira dan Erza sedikit tersentak dan memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"Aku masih mencintai Rei-kun sampai sekarang dan melihat kau di lamar, hatiku sakit Erza. Aku mencoba merelakan nya tapi aku masih tidak bisa, aku masih mencintainya"ucap Mirajane yang menundukan kepala nya.

"Jadi kau jangan membenci atau marah padanya, kalau marah kau marahlah padaku. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan"ucap Mirajane yang meninggalkan Erza sendirian.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan ?"ucap Erza sambil menundukan kepalanya dia mulai menangis pelan dan tanpa disadari Erza Natsu, Lucy dan Gray telah mendengar semuanya dan mereka kembali ke guild .

Sementara di kota Shirotsume, Wendy, Charla dan aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan telah melaporkan hasilnya.

"Kalau hanya membasmi bandit kenapa bayaran nya besar sekali ?"ucap Charla.

"600.000 jewel lagi"tambahnya.

"Kalian harus tahu, kota Shirotsume merupakan kota perdagangan dan mereka menjadi pemasok bahan pangan hampir seluruh kota di Fiore jadi sah-sah saja jika bayaran nya besar dan juga Shirotsume merupakan salah satu tempat usaha yang baik dan juga memiliki tambang permata"jelasku.

"Begitu rupa nya"ucap Charla.

"Owh ya Rei-san kenapa kau tidak mengalami mual seperti yang dialami Natsu-san ketika naik kendaraan ?"tanya Wendy.

"Kau tahukan aku diasuh oleh dua naga, salah satu nya adalah Air Suci. Ini berguna menghilangkan mual seperti Troia punyamu"ucapku.

"Sugoiii, selain kau memiliki elemen petir kau juga bisa menyembuhkan dirimu dan bisa sekaligus menyerang, hebat sekali Rei-san"ucap Wendy dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hahahaha jangan memujiku Wendy"ucapku yang menggaruk sedikit kepala bagian belakang ku.

"Benar Wendy, dia jadi besar kepala"ucap Charla dan aku yang mendengarnya hanya tertohok dan ketawa garing.

'Kucing ini ketus sekali'batinku.

Time Skip

"Kami pulang"ucap Wendy membuka pintu disusul Charla dan aku dibelakang nya.

"Selamat datang, kalian mau pesan apa Wendy, Charla dan Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane dan aku melihat dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Ice Tea"ucap Wendy dan Charla.

"Kalau kau Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane yang mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Air putih saja"ucapku sambil tetap mencari keberadaan Erza.

"Baiklah"ucap Mirajane ke dapur tak lama kemudian dia membawa pesanan kami serta beberapa keripik kentang.

Aku langsung mengambil pesananku dan kemudian berjalan ke lantai atas siapa tahu Erza disana tapi nihil aku tidak menemukan nya disana.

'Apa dia masih marah ya ?'batinku.

Dan aku dikagetkan dengan tepukan dibahu ku dan aku merasakan nyeri di pipi ku.

"Kurang ajar kau Rei"ucap Natsu.

"Apa masalahmu ?"ucapku datar.

"Kau membuat Erza menangis"ucapnya.

"Aku melihatnya menangis di danau dan dia menyebut namamu"tambahnya

"Terus urusan mu apa ?"ucapku datar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan semuanya"ucap Natsu yang ingin meninju ku lagi tapi dihadang oleh Elfman dan Gray.

"Lebih baik kau diam"ucapku datar.

"Jangan hanya diam brengsek jangan diam saja"ucap Natsu.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, ini salah paham. Aku melamarnya kemarin karena aku benar-benar mencintainya bukan nya lelucon. Aku ingin dia selalu bersamaku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku membuatnya menangis, aku sungguh mencintainya tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku"ucapku dengan terengah-engah mengeluarkan semua penat yang aku pendam.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan meliaht Erza disana tanpa menunggu lagi dia berlari kearahku dan memeluk ku dengan Erat. Lucy memberikan isyarat padaku dan aku membawa Erza ke tempatnya dan aku menghilang dalam kilatan bersama Erza.

"Kemana mereka ?"ucap Gray.

"Ke suatu tempat, ayoo Natsu kita cari pekerjaan"ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayooo Happy"ucap Natsu.

"Aye Sir"ucap Happy.

Sementara di Fairy Hills

"Aku minta maaf Rei-kun"ucap Erza yang masih memeluk ku erat.

"Aku selalu memaafkan mu Erza"ucapku membalas pelukan nya dan membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan nya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku dan menindihku.

"Kau tahu aku ingin sekali membunuh Mira karena berani menyentuhmu"ucap Erza yang memainkan jarinya di dadaku.

"Kau pasti tidak akan bisa, karena dia sahabat baikmu sekaligus rivalmu kan"ucapku menyentilkan dahinya dan dia hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

"Apa kau telah menemukan pendamping perempuanmu ?"ucap Ku yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang cocok ?"ucap nya dan membisikan nya ditelingaku.

"Apa kau yakin Mira mau ?"ucapku dengan anda meragukan.

"Kalau belum di tanya kan belum tahu"ucapnya yang membaringkan kepalanya di dadaku dan aku membelai kepalanya.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus tinggal bersama denganmu"ucap Erza yang menatapku.

"Kalau kau ingin nya begitu, baiklah agenda kita besok yaitu memindahkan semua barang mu ke apartemenku"Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku lelah. Apa kau akan pergi ?"ucapnya.

"Kau mau aku tinggal"ucap ku yang menaikkan dagunya dan menatapnya.

"Tentu"ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucapku.

"Aku ngantuk, aku mencintaimu Rei"ucapnya mencium ku sekilas dan memakai lenganku sebagai bantal dan memeluk ku sebagai guling.

"Selamat malam Hime, aku juga mencintaimu"ucap ku mencium dahinya dan bergabung dengan nya.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah setia membaca cerita saya ini dan juga terimakasih atas komentarnya walaupun tidak ditulis di kolom komentar tapi Arigatou ne. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Balasan Review:

Jelza: Ok, ini dah lanjut kok.

Chapter 15

Reiichi Pov

Pagi ini aku, akan membantu Erza untuk mengurus kepindahan. Aku bangun duluan darinya dan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

"Pagi Rei"ucapnya yang kulihat sudah mandi dan berpakaian santainya.

"Pagi Erza"ucapku dan dia menghampiriku dan mencium sekilas pipi ku dan langsung mengambil makanan yang kini kupegang.

"Enak seperti biasanya Rei"ucapnya sambil memasuk kan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol susu dan menuangkan nya dalam gelas dan aku letakkan di depan Erza.

"Terimakasih Sayang"ucapnya.

"Tak masalah"ucapku mencium pipinya dan mengambil handuk dan aku berucap.

"Nanti jika ada Gray, Natsu, dan Elfman datang, suruh masuk. Dia akan bantu kita membawa semua benda kesayanganmu itu"ucapku dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai aku melihat Natsu, Gray dan Elfman yang sudah duduk disana dan memakan cemilan mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama semua dan dimana Erza ?"ucapku yang tidak melihat Erza disini.

"Dia ke Fairy Hills duluan"ucap Gray.

"Baiklah kita lakukan kan pekerjaan LAKI"ucap Elfman dengan semangat nya dan berjalan menuju Fairy Hills.

"Dasar"ucap gray dan mengikutinya disusul Natsu yang masih makan kentang goreng dan aku yang udah mengunci pintu

Di Fairy Hills

"Ada apa rame-rame begini ?"ucap Levy yang melihat kami disini.

"Kami disini membantu Reiichi mengurusi kepindahan Erza"ucap Natsu.

"Owh begitu, aku duluan yah"ucapnya.

Kami telah sampai di kamar Erza, aku masih melihat semua koleksi nya masih tetap sama dan melihatnya sedang berada di depan lemari pakaian nya.

"Ada apa Erza ?"ucapku menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang mereka"ucap Erza yang memamerkan pakaian dalamnya padaku.

'Damn, itu gak muat lagi'batinku melihat kearah pakaian tersebut dan melihat ke arah Erza.

"Apa yang perlu kami kerjakan Rei ?"ucap Gray yang memecahkan keheningan.

Aku pun meninggalkan Erza sendirian dan melihat sekeliling ku, hampir semua nya aku punya kecuali pajangan armornya.

"Mungkin, hanya armornya saja karena kasur, lemari yang lain-lain nya sudah ada"ucapku.

"Baiklah"ucap Natsu, Gray, Elfman yang mulai mengangkat pajangan armor Erza.

"Hati-hati mengangkatnya, kalau rusak kalian tahu akibatnya"ucap Erza yang mengeluarkan killing intent.

"Anooo Reiichi-san, apa kasur dan ranjang nya tidak terpakai ?"ucap Juvia yang muncul dibelakang ku.

"Waahhh kau membuat ku kaget Juvia, benar memang ada apa ?"ucapku.

"Boleh kah untuk ku, karena kasur di kamar ku agak tidak nyaman dan tempat tidurnya sedikit goyang"ucap Juvia.

"Owh tentu saja tapi aku harus membongkarnya dulu"ucapku yang berjalan menuju kasur dan membongakar nya dan membawa nya ke tempat Juvia.

Setelah merakitnya aku kembali ke kamar Erza dan melihatnya masih memandang lemari pakaian nya. Aku berjalan menuju Lacrima komunikasi yang ada di meja nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

(Halo ada apa Rei-kun)

"Apa kau ada waktu ?, aku butuh bantuan mu karena Erza sepertinya kesulitan memisahkan bajunya"ucapku.

(Melihat pakaian lama Erza, aku ikut) muncul Cana di belakang Mirajane.

"Baiklah aku tunggu sekarang"ucapku dan mematikan komunikasi nya.

"Kenapa kau menelpon Mira ?, aku bisa kerjakan sendiri"ucap Erza.

"Kau pasti membutuhkan mereka"ucap ku dan menjewer pelan hidungnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Mirajane dan Cana telah tiba, aku mengajak mereka masuk.

"Aku tak butuh bantuan"ucap Erza dengan nada menggerutu.

"Kau pasti membutuhkan nya sayang, aku pergi dulu dan mengantarkan ini ke kamar Juvia dulu"ucapku membawa kasur dan sekilas aku mencium pipinya dan dia hanya mendengus kesal dan aku segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Hehhh kau masih menyimpan nya Erza"ucap Cana yang menunjukan pakaian dalam Erza yang sudah kekecilan.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai mereka"ucap Erza.

"Apa kau mau menggunakan nya dan memamerkan nya pada Reiichi ?"ucap Cana dengan nada menggoda dan Erza hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapan nya.

"Bahkan jika kau memakai, mereka ini akan menyembul keluar"tambah Cana sambil menunjuk kearah dada Erza.

"Berhenti menggoda nya Cana, dan benar yang dikatakan Cana, Erza. Semua ini udah gak muat lagi kan"ucap Mirajane yang akhirnya berucap.

"Tapi aku tidak tega membuangnya"ucap Erza yang melihat kearah baju-bajunya.

"Begini saja, kita pilih yang benar benar kau butuhkan dan kita pisahkan yang tidak dipakai lagi tanpa harus membuang nya, Bagaimana Erza ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Baiklah"balasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memisahkan dan menyusun pakaian dan kini didepan mereka tampak dua gundukan baju.

"Apa sudah selesai beres-beresnya ?"ucapku yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Sudah nih Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane yang menunjuk kearah dua gundukan baju.

"Begitu, terimakasih atas bantuan nya Cana, Mira kukira mereka akan dibuang"ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah pakaian Erza yang sudah kekecilan.

"Erza hanya menyimpan nya saja"ucap Cana.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"ucapku bangkit dan berjalan keluar tapi ketika ingin membuka pintu aku mendengar Erza berucap.

"Pergi kemana Rei ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku menjlankan beberapa pekerjaan"ucap ku sambil menunjukan selembar kertas pekerjaan.

Dan aku pergi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Owh ya kalau begitu kami juga pamit"ucap Mirajane.

"Mira apa kau punya waktu senggang ?"tanya Erza.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan"tambahnya.

Dan mereka meninggalkan Fairy Hills menuju guild.

Di dalam guild

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Erza ?"ucap Mirajane yang meletakkan ocha dihadapan nya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi penggiring wanitaku"ucap Erza dan Mirajane yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak sesaat dan terdiam.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menghina/mengejekmu tapi kau sahabat terbaikku dan aku ingin dipernikahanku nanti sahabatku selalu ada untuk ku"ucap Erza sambil memegang bahunya.

"Kalau kau tak mau juga tidak m-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Mirajane yang memeluknya.

"Tentu aku mau Erza, aku sangat ingin"ucap Mirajane.

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak nya"ucap Erza dan mereka akhirnya saling berpelukan.

"Mungkin ini caraku untuk melupakan Rei-kun"bisik Mirajane.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Mira ?"ucap Erza yang melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ti-tidak ada kok"ucapnya dan kembali ke rutinitas nya lagi.

"Baiklah kita harus melihat-lihat majalah untuk melihat pakaian yang cocok buatmu"ucapnya sambil mengambil majalah baju pernikahan.

Sementara di Reiichi

"Terlalu mudah"ucapku sambil membawa bungkusan ditanganku.

Ketika aku baru keluar dari stasiun aku di kagetkan dengan banyak wanita yang menghampiriku.

"Reiichi-sama aku minta tanda tangan mu"ucapnya.

"Maukah kau berfoto denganku"ucap yang lain.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku"ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Kalau foto dan tanda tangan aku mau tapi kalau berkencan aku tidak bisa maaf nona-nona"ucapku.

"KYAAAAA kau dengar suara bagaiakan suara dewa langit"ucap mereka.

Dan aku langsung Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan nya tadi.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?"ucap Erza yang datang sambil membawa sekotak kue.

"Wahhhh Titania"ucap mereka.

"kebetulan sekali, bolehkah kami minta tanda tangan mu"ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hmmm tentu saja"ucap Erza mengambil poster dan menandatangani nya.

"Ahhh tadi kuharap Reiichi-sama mau berkencan denganku"ucap salah satu perempuan disana.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan kencan ?"ucap Erza menatap mereka tajam dan mereka yang ditatap mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dengan cepat.

Aku bersyukur Erza berhasil mengusir mereka tapi aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Erza, dia berjalan kearah ku dan belum sempat menghindar dia meninju sampai membuatku tersenak.

"Itu untuk seorang playboy sepertimu"ucap Erza dan meninggalkan ku sendiri.

"Kau kasian sekali Reiichi-san"ucap seseorang.

"Kau yang beberapa hari yang lalu kan"ucapku sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Bagaimana pasti menyakitkan ditinju oleh Titania hahahahaha ?"ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan mentertawakanku bocah"ucapku.

"Kau bisa mengalahkan salah satu Alliansi Ballam tapi kau tidak bisa menaklukan kemarahan Erza-san"ucapnya sambil tertawa lagi.

"Kau belum tahu kalau dia marah, akan sangat menakutkan"ucapku.

"Owh ya Reiichi-san, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu"ucapnya menyodorkan sebuah poster dan spidol.

"Tentu saja"ucapku dan menandatangani miliknya.

"Owh ya apakah Natsu-san ada di guild ?"ucap nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi dia membantuku tapi kukira sudah selesai"ucapku.

"Mau ke guild"tawarku padanya.

"Bolehkah"ucapnya dengan nada girang.

"Tentu saja, pasti Natsu akan senang mempunyai fans sepertimu"ucapku yang menepuk kepala nya pelan dan membawanya ke guild

Kami berdua telah sampai di dalam guild dan melihat perkelahian Gajeel dan Natsu, aku membawa nya ke tempat Mira mungkin dia ingin sesuatu.

"Sudah pulang Rei-kun dan siapa bocah tampan ini ?"ucap Mirajane sambil mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Nama saya Sting, Sting Euclife"ucapnya.

Aku melihat Erza berjalan menuju perkelahian Natsu dan Gajeel dan membenturkan kepala mereka.

"Bisakah kalian diam sejenak"ucapnya.

"Ba-ik Erza"ucap mereka berdua dengan nada keteakutan.

"Natsu, bisahkah kau kesini sebentar"ucapku.

"Kau mau menantangku Reiichi"ucapnya yang mengarahkan tinju apinya tapi aku langsung menangkapnya dan menjatuhkan nya kebawah.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"ucapku.

"Wahhh senang bisa melihat anda Natsu-san"ucap Sting dengan gembira.

"Aku salah satu fans mu"tambahnya.

Tapi aku mendengar suara Jiji memanggilku.

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu Sting silahkan kau mengobrol dengan nya"ucapku dan berjalan menuju ruangan nya.

Di dalam ruangan aku langsung duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan.

"Siapa anak yang bersamamu itu nak ?"ucapnya.

"Dia salah satu fans Natsu, jiji"ucapku.

"Apa dia seorang Dragon Slayer ?"ucapnya.

"Anda benar dan lebih tepatnya dia seorang Dragon Slayer Cahaya"ucapku.

"Apa jiji berniat mengajaknya bergabung ?"ucapku.

"Aku tidak memaksakan dia untuk bergabung tapi akan sangat tepat dia berada di bawah perlindungan"ucapnya.

"Mungkin jiji benar, aku akan menanyakan nya nanti"ucapku dan aku keluar dari ruangan karena tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi.

Di dalam guild

"Hey kemana Sting ?"ucapku.

"Dia baru saja pergi"ucap Lucy.

"Padahal aku ingin menanyakan apakah dia mau bergabung dengan kita ?"ucapku duduk disebelah Gray.

"Memang sihir apa yang dimilkinya ?"ucap Lucy.

"Dragon Slayer"ucapku dan aku mendengar suara muncratan air dari mulut Natsu dan Gajeel yang mengenai Gray dan aku.

"Cari mati kalian rupanya"ucap Gray yang mengelap bajunya.

"Ini lap untuk Gray-sama"ucap Juvia yang tiba-tiba datang menyodorkan lap pada Gray.

"Nanti saja urusan kita anak es/ice princess"ucap Gajeel dan Natsu.

"Sihirnya dragon Slayer, lebih tepatnya dragon Slayer cahaya dan kalau aku tidak salah naga yang melatihnya bernama Weisslogia"ucapku.

"Apa kalian tidak mencium bau nya ?"tambahku sambil memakan permen karet.

"Aku merasakan nya tapi aku belum yakin"ucap Natsu.

"Aku setuju dengan Salamander"timpal Gajeel.

"Jangan meniru ku Kepala Besi"ucap Natsu.

"Jangan besar kepal kau kepala api"ucap Gajeel dan mereka lagi-lagi ribut dan lagi-lagi kulihat Erza membentur kepala mereka, menyuruhnya diam.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia tinggal Rei-kun, siapa tahu kita bisa mengajaknya bergabung dan juga dia tinggal sendirian ?"ucap Mirajane yang menyodorkan Ice Tea padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana Mira dan kalau kutebak dia sering berpindah-pindah karena aku melihat dia selalu membawa tas kecil dibahunya"terka ku.

"Kalau dia bergabung kita memilki 4 dragon slayer"ucap Wakaba.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka, dan juga rutinitas anggota guild yaitu berkelahi satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami Erza ?"ucapku memeluk nya dari belakang dan aku merasakan tubuhnya tersentak.

"Sudah puas kencan nya tuan playboy"balasnya dengan sinis.

"Yah sangat puas"ucapku dan aku langsung mendapatkan tinjuan di perutku.

"Pergi sana dengan gadis-gadismu"ucap Erza melepaskan pelukanku dan hendak beranjak tapi aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Dapat kau rasakan"ucapku berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan nya gadis-gadis yang berada di luar sana. Hanya kau Erza Scarlet"bisikku.

"Aku juga mencitaimu, Rei"ucapnya membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Aku menyesal telah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau dekat para wanita genit itu"ucap Erza.

"Itu artinya kau cemburu sayang"ucapku yang sedikit menjewer hidung nya pelan.

Erza hendak melepaskan pelukan nya tapi aku langsung menahan nya.

"Aku senang kau cemburu, itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku"bisik ku.

Dan aku sekilas melihat kearah mereka dan melambaikan tangan ke pada mereka seolah memberi isyarat bahwa "kami pulang dulu" dan aku membawa Erza dalam pelukanku menuju apartemen dan menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

Di Apartemen

Ketika Erza ingin melepasakan pelukan aku menahan nya dan berbisik di telinga nya.

"Ada yang aku tunjuk kan padamu, kau tutup lah mata sebentar"bisikku dan aku membalikkan badan nya.

"Sekarang buka lah matamu"ucapku dan aku melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah nya dan aku memasangkan kalung itu dilehernya.

"Cantik sekali"ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju cermin.

"Kapan kau membeli nya ?"tambahnya.

Flashback On

Aku, Wendy dan Charla baru saja selesai menjalankan misi dan menerima bayaran nya. Kami bertiga bergegas menuju tempat makan.

"Owh ya selamat Reiichi-san atas pertunangan mu"ucap Wendy sambil memakan pie salmon nya.

"Terimakasih Wendy"ucapku.

"Apa kau tidak memberikan dia hadiah?"ucap Charla sambil meminum teh nya.

"Saran mu bagus juga Charla"balasku.

"Aku tidak memberimu saran"ucap nya ketus dan mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Maaf ya Reiichi-san, Charla memang begitu mungkin dia masih terasa asing saja tapi Charla baik kok"ucap Wendy.

"Tak apa kok, mungkin kami belum saling kenal dengan baik"balasku.

Setelah kami makan dan membayar, kami bergegas menuju stasiun tapi di tengan jalan aku melihat sebuah toko yang menarik perhatianku.

(Tunjukan rasa sayangmu dengan memberikan kalung mewah ini)

"Wendy bisahkah kita mampir dulu, aku ingin membeli kalung itu"ucapku.

"Tentu Reiichi-san, mungkin aku dan Charla bisa membantumu"balasnya.

Setelah aku melihat dan mencari, Wendy dan Charla menyarankanku untuk membeli kalung ini.

"Pasti untuk pacarmu ya"ucap sang penjual.

"Ini untuk tunangan saya, kalau boleh tahu harga nya berapa"ucapku.

"100.000 jewel"ucapnya.

'Damn, itu hampir setengah pendapatanku tadi'batinku.

"Mahal sekali, apa tidak bisa diturunkan ?"ucap Wendy.

"Wajar saja mahal Wendy, lihat kalung ini dilapisi mutiara dan dibuat dari bahan Titanium, aku benarkan bu"ucap Charla.

"Kau benar kucing kecil, kalung ini spesial karena hanya dibuat 10 buah karena bahan nya yang terbatas"balasnya.

"Aku ambil kalung nya"ucapku dan menyerahkan uang nya dan kalung itu langsung dibungkus dan aku memasukkan nya kesaku jaket dan kami meninggalkan tempat dan pulang menuju guild.

Flashback Off

"Mahal sekali harga nya, kenapa kau membeli nya ?"ucap Erza.

"Karena kalung ini spesial dan hanya untuk orang yang spesial"ucapku dan memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Aku capek sekali Erza, Ayoo kita tidur"ucapku melepaskan pelukan dan membuka jaketku dan menyisahkan celana panjang saja dan aku membaringkan diri dikasur. Aku meihat Erza yang merequip bajunya. Dia hanya membuka pakaian dalam nya saja dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelahku dan dia merapatkan diri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku, aku juga menarik nya dalam pelukan ku.

"Malam Erza, aku mencintaimu"ucapku sambli mencium dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rei"ucapnya dan sekilas mencium ku dibibir dan mereka akhirnya tertidur dengan wajah senang.

To Be Continue

Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semua yang masih setia membaca cerita ini dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 16

Pagi ini, matahari telah terbangun dan siap membangunkan semua orang untuk melakukan aktifitas nya termasuk di rumah Reiichi dan Erza. Erza yang terbangun terlebih dahulu, mencium pipi Reiichi dan bersiap untuk bangun tapi Reiichi langsung menariknya ke dadanya ketika Erza hendak melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Rei, kita harus bangun"bisiknya.

"5 menit lagi Erza, tetap seperti ini"ucap Reiichi.

"Jika kau tak bangun, tidak ada morning kiss"bisik Erza dan langsung saja Reiichi membuka matanya.

"ya ya ya ya kau menang sayang"ucap Reiichi yang telah bangun dan mencium Erza di bibir dan dengan segera Reiichi bangun dari kasur dan mengambil handuknya yang tersampir sebelum Erza memukulnya.

"Dasar"ucap Erza yang melihat tingkah Reiichi dan Erza memejamkan matanya lagi sambil menunggu Reiichi selesai dengan aktifitasnya.

Reiichi Pov On

"Segarnya"ucapku yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pundak ku. Aku melihat Erza yang sepertinya tertidur lagi dan mendekatinya.

"Erza giliranmu sekarang"bisikku dan membuat nya memalingkan wajah melihat kearahku.

Aku melihatnya mengambil handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Aku sekarang sedang mengeringakan rambut dan sekilas aku mendengar Erza menyanyi dikamar mandi. Tak terasa aku memejamkan mataku karena mendengar suara nya yang merdu.

Reiichi Pov Off

"Sayang, jangan tidur lagi"ucap Erza yang membangunkan tunangan nya.

"Hmmm suara mu bagus sekali Hime, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bernyanyi menggantikan Mira di guild ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Sini biar aku bantu keringakan rambutmu"ucap Reiichi lagi dan mengambil handuk di tangan Erza dan menuntun Erza untuk duduk didepan nya.

"Rambutmu merah sekali, seperti bunga mawar"ucap Reiichi.

"Itulah kenapa Jellal memberikan nama Scarlet padaku"ucap Erza dan dia menyadari ucapan nya karena merasakan tangan Reiichi yang berhenti bergerak.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak berma-"tapi ucapan Erza terpotong karena Reiichi yang memeluknya dan meletakkan kepala nya di pundak Erza.

"Bukan masalah Erza, pasti sulit buatmu untuk melupakan nya dan lagi Jellal cinta pertamamu kan"ucap Reiichi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan mu pada nya lagi"tambahnya.

"Ahhhh geli jangan Rei"ucap Erza yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Reiichi yang menggelitiki badan nya.

"Hahahaha ini hukuman buatmu"ucap Reiichi yang masih menggelitiki Erza dan menatap kearah matanya.

"Ada apa Rei ?"ucap Erza yang memegang pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang"ucap Erza dan dia mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Reiichi dan menariknya mendekat tapi ketika mereka hampir berciuman, ada yang mengganggu acara mereka.

"ReiichiinginmenciumErza"ucap Happy dengan nada khasnya di jendela apartemen Reiichi, lantas saja mereka langsung memisahkan diri.

"Pengacau"ucap Erza pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau memang pengacau sejati happy, ada apa ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku disuruh Mira untuk memanggil kalian berdua, karena katanya ada dari majalah Weekly Socrer yang ingin mewancarai kalian"ucapnya sambil memakan ikan dalam mulutnya.

"Owh begitu terimakasih infonya"ucap Reiichi.

"Dan tunggu disini sebentar"tambahnya yang berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali membawa sekantong plastik dan menyerahkan nya pada Happy.

"Wahhhh kamu memang yang terbaik Rei"ucap Happy terbang keluar melalui jendela tanpa berpamitan pada tuan rumahnya.

"Sudah pulang kucing sialan itu"ucap Erza yang membawa makanan untuk mereka.

"Sudah kok"ucap Reiichi yang mengambil jaketnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum sarapan dulu, Rei"ucap Erza yang mengeluarkan auranya yang melihat Reiichi yang ingin keluar dari rumah mereka, dan Reiichi bergabung dengan Erza untuk sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, mereka bergegas menuju guild dan tak lupa mengunci apartemennya. Selama dipejalanan, banyak mendapatkan sapaan dari warga sekitar dan tak lupa mereka balik menyapa dan akhirnya mereka sampai di guild dan melihat semua orang menggerubungi papan, Erza yang merasa tertarik ikut bergabung semetara reiichi duduk disebelah Gray dan Elfman.

"Sudah lihat pengumuman"tanya Gray yang memakaan es serutnya.

"Pengumuman apa ?"tanya reiichi.

"Hasil Miss dan Mister fairy tail"ucap Elfman.

"Selamat Rei/Reiichi"ucap Gray dan Elfman.

"Owh be-"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena merasa dipeluk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Erza.

"Tebak siapa yang menjadi Miss dan Mister fairy Tail tahun ini ?"ucap Erza

"Kamu dan aku kan"balas Reiichi.

"Tepat, ayoo kita bersiap Rei"ucap Erza yang menarik tangan Reiichi untuk segera bersiap.

"Aku cukup dengan pakaian ini, kau saja yang siap-siap"ucap Reiichi dan melepaskan tangan nya dan melihat Erza mengangguk kan kepala nya dan bergegas menuju kamar ganti. Reiichi bergabung kembali dengan yang lain.

"COOOLLLLLL, lihat ini lah Fairy Tail"ucap seseorang yang menggebrak pintu guild.

"Selamat datang di Fairy tail, Jason"sapa Mirajane.

"COOOLLL, ayo Mira-chan berpose yang bagus"ucapnya mengeluarkan kamera dan mulai memfoto nya.

Tapi ketika dia melihat kearah Reiichi, dia segera menuju nya melupakan Mirajane yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali ke meja bar melayani pesanan lagi.

"COOOLLLLL, lihat siapa disini, aku sangat ingin mewancaraimu"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan notebook.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku ?"ucap Reiichi.

"COOOOL COOOLLLLL"ucap Jason.

"Hey, tenanglah. Suara mu bersisik sekali"ucap Reiichi yang menutup salah satu telinganya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah , apa kau sudah mempunyai mau bulan madu dimana dan berapa anak yang kau inginkan ?"tanya nya bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau tanggal pastinya masih belum tahu, kalau bulan madu Erza maunya di Akane Resort dan soal anak, kenapa kau tidak tanya pada yang bersangkutan"ucap Reiichii menunjuk kearah Erza yang sudah berganti pakaian. Erza memakai pakaian yang sama dia pakai di Akane Resort.

"COOOOLLLLL, lihat ada Titania, kesini kesini aku ingin mewancaraimu dan juga Reiichi"ucapnya.

Erza pun mendekat kepada mereka tapi Jason menahan nya dan melihat sekilas kearah Erza.

"Ada yang salah"ucap Reiichi.

"Pakaian mu, seperti nya pakaian yang biasa saja"ucap Jason yang memasang wajah berpikir.

Seketika itu pula Erza langsung merequip pakaian nya seperti pakaian biasa.

"COOOLLLLLLL"teriak Jason.

"Baiklah kita mulai wawancara nya"tambahanya.

Wawancara pun dimulai, dimulai jason yang bertanya makanan kesukaan mereka, dan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Tak terasa sudah 1 jam berlalu dan mereka bersiap untuk berfoto cover majalah Weekly Socrer.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, dan majalah ini akan terbit besok. Aku sangat bersemangat COOOOLLLLL"ucapnya dan meninggalkan guild dengan lari kilat.

Tapi perhatian mereka semua tertuju dengan suara lonceng dan tanah yang bergetar.

"Ada apa ini ?"tanya Lucy.

"Gildarts kembali"balas Mirajane.

"Siapa Gildarts ?"tanya Wendy.

"Gildarts adalah Ace nya Fairy Tail, itu berarti dia adalah orang terkuat setelah jiji"ucap Reiichi.

Dan mereka semua melihat seseorang yang memasuki guild, dan terlihatlah Gildarts berjalan menuju Mirajane.

"Anooo Oujo-chan, apakah ini Fairy Tail ?"tanya Gildarts.

"Benar pak tua, apakah kau sudah lupa ?"ucap Reiichi yang menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua hahhhh ?"ucap Gildarts dengan muka kesal dan mendapatkan tawa dari semua orang.

"GILDARTSSS lawan aku"ucap Natsu datang tiba-tiba dan mengarahkan tinju apinya tapi dengan mudah dia membalikkan serangan dan membauat Natsu menabrak dinding.

"Yo Natsu, lama tak jumpa"ucap Gildarts.

"Ternyata kau memang yang terkuat"balas Natsu.

"Gildarts, selamat datang kembali"ucap Makarov yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang nya.

"Yo Master"balasnya.

"Bagaiamana pekerjaan mu 10 tahun mu ?, berhasilkah"tanya Makarov.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan tertawa yang tidak lucu.

"Kamu pulang dengan selamat saja, itu sudah bagus"ucap Makarov.

"Apa pekerjaan 10 tahun itu ?"tanya Lucy.

"Sebuah pekerjaan yang berada diatas S request biasa nya memilki tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi. Bahakan Gildarts saja tidak berhasil melakukan nya"ucap Erza.

"Yo bocah, kudengar kau dan Erza sudah bertunangan"ucap Gildarts yang mendatangi Reiichi.

"Benar pak tua"balas Reiichi.

"Jangan panggil aku pak tua, aku masih muda kok"ucapnya dan mendapatkan cekikikan dari semua anggota guild. Mereka merayakan kepulangan nya dengan party bersama.

"Owh ya Reiichi, bisahkah kita berbicara sebentar"ucap Gildarts dan Reiichi hanya menganggukkan kepala nya saja dan mengikutinya.

"Aku ikut Gildarts"ucap Natsu.

"Baiklah"balas Gildarts.

"Ayo pergi Happy !"ucap Natsu menyusul Gildarts dan Reiichi.

"Aye Sir"balasnya.

Di rumah Gildarts

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Kau tahu kenapa misiku gagal ?"ucap Gildarts.

"Entah"jawab Reiichi dan Natsu.

"Karena aku dihadang oleh naga kematian"ucap Gildarts yang melepaskan bajunya dan mereka semua kaget dengan luka dibadan nya.

"Apa maksudmu Acnologia ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Tun-Tunggu maksudmu naga, naga seperti Igneel"ucap Natsu dengan nada kaget.

"Benar, tapi ini bukanlah naga yang berteman dengan manusia tapi naga yang berasal dari kegelapan ,Acnologia nama nya"ucap Gildarts.

"Dimana lokasinya ?"ucap Natsu.

"Mau apa kau ?"ucap Gildarts.

"Aku ingin menandatanginya, menanyakan keberadaan Igneel dan Kirin serta Seryuu"ucap Natsu sambil melihat kearah Reiichi.

"Jangan bodoh, kau bisa langsung dibunuhnya Natsu"ucap Gildarts.

"Tapi aku ing-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Gildarts yang membentaknya dan membuat Natsu meninggalakna tempat. Happy yang melihat partner nya pergi menyusul Natsu dan menyisahkan Gildarts dan Reiichi.

"Owh ya Reiichi"ucap Gildart.

"Ada apa ?"tanya nya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, karena sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat berucap "Aku akan membunuh dragon slayer dari Kirin dan Seryuu""ucap Gildarts.

"Aku mengerti dan terimakasih info nya"ucap Reiichi dan meninggalkan tempat.

Time skip

Di kediaman Reiichi

"Hey apa yang kau lamunkan ?"ucap Erza yang memeluk Reiichi dari belakang dan membuat Reiichi terkaget.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Reiichi yang melepasakan pelukan dan memasuki kamar mandi.

'Ada apa dengan nya ?, mungkin aku masak masakan kesukaan nya saja'batin Erza dan segera kedapur.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Reiichi membaringan kan badan nya di kasur dan tak lama dia jatuh tetidur.

"Sayang bangun, makan malam sudah siap"ucap Erza yang menggoyngkan badan Reiichi dan membuat nya terbangun.

"Baik"ucap Reiichi yang berjalan kedapur bersama Erza yang sudah melepas celemeknya.

Di dapur

"Rei, aku dan tim Natsu besok akan menjalankan pekerjaan apakah kau m-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena meliaht Reiichi yang hanya memainkan makanan nya saja.

"Rei ada apa ?"ucap Erza yang membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Tid-tidak ada apa-apa, aku mau tidur saja. Oyasumi"ucap Reiichi yang meninggalkan dapur.

Di kamar

"Sayang jika kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita"ucap Erza yang berbaring disebelah Reiichi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Reiichi yang menggubur wajahnya di dada Erza dan Erza memeluk kepalanya.

Erza hanya memainkan rambut hitam Reiichi dan membuat Reiichi tertidur terbukti adanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

"Kau mencintaimu"ucap Erza di telinga Reiichi.

"Aku juga"balas Reiichi dan Erza mencium reiichi di bibir dan larut dalam mimpi.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada semua yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, dan chapter besok akan dimulai Edolas Arc, semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Tunggu kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 17

Pagi itu di guild, sudah ramai walaupun jam menunjukan pukul 10.00, Reiichi yang sedang duduk bersama tunangan nya sedikit terganggu karena mendengar suara panggilan dari lantai dua.

"Nak, bisa kau kesini sebentar"ucap Makarov.

"Tentu saja"balasnya.

"Aku keatas dulu ya"ucap Reiichi ke Erza.

"Habiskan kuemu itu"tambahnya sambil menjewer pelan hidungnya.

"Aku tahu"ucap Erza dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Reiichi segera menuju lantai atas.

Di lantai atas

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan jiji"ucap Reiichi yang menyandarkan dirinya di pembatas kayu sambil melihat ke bawah, Reiichi melihat Erza yang sedang memisahkan Natsu dan Gray.

"Aku ingin kau ke Tenrou, untuk melihat tempat ujian kenaikan S class yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi"ucap Makarov.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak seseorang ?"ucap Reiichi berharap dia bisa membawa Erza bersama nya.

"Tidak, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan restu kepada leluhur Fairy Tail"ucap Makarov.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan pergi siang nanti"ucap Reiichi yang mulai menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Makarov termenung sambil meminum beer yang telah disiapkan.

'Seandainya kau mendengar perkataan ku nak, mungkin kau akan melihat ini, benarkan Laxus'batin Makarov sambil melihat ke arah kerumunan di bawah.

Dengan Reiichi

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Master tadi Rei ?"tanya Erza memainkan tangan Reiichi.

"Jiji menyuruhku untuk melihat pulau Tenrou, katanya itu akan dipakai sebagai tempat ujian kenaikan S class"bisik Reiichi dan melihat semua orang memandang kearahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bisikan ?"tanya Gray.

"Benar, apakah ini tentang sparing kalian ?. Aku ikut"ucap Natsu yang telah menerjang Reiichi dengan tangan kanan terselimuti api tapi dengan mudah Reiichi melemparkan Natsu ke dinding.

"Ini tentang liburan bulan madu kami nanti Natsu, tidak ada hubungan nya dengan perkelahian, benarkan sayang"ucap Reiichi yang memainkan jarinya di pipi Erza.

"Owh begitu terserahlah, ayo mancing Happy"ucap Natsu meninggalkan tempat diikuti Happy yang terbang dibelakang nya.

"Owh ya Mira-san dan Elfman mau kemana ?"tanya Lucy yang melihat Mirajane dan Elfman yang berpakaian serba hitam sambil membawa keranjang bunga dan meninggalkan guild.

"Mereka akan berkunjung ke makam Lisanna di Katedral Kardia. Pasti kau sudah mendengar tentang Lisanna dari Natsu kan"ucap Reiichi.

"Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Lisanna meninggal ketika dia ikut bersama Mira dan Elfman menjalankan misi S class"ucap Erza menambahkan.

"Begitu"ucap Lucy sedikit lirih sambil melihat kearah Mirajane dan Elfman yang mulai tak tampak.

"Owh ya aku mau siap-siap dulu, kalau kau ingin melakukan pekerjaan pergilah dengan Tim Natsu"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah, padahal aku berharap bisa ikut karena aku ingin meminta restu pada Shodai Master"ucap Erza.

"Tenang saja, akan aku kabulkan keinginan mu"balas Reiichi yang mengangkat dagu Erza dan sekilas mencium nya dibibir.

"Rei, malu"ucap Erza yang melepaskan ciuman dan melihat semua orang yang bersiul-siul untung saja Happy sedang pergi kalau tidak mereka berdua akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan nya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya"ucap Reiichi dan sekilas mencium nya di pipi dan kemudian dia menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

Setelah Reiichi selesai membereskan keperluan, dia segera keluar menuju stasiun tapi di jalan dia melihat Gajeel yang sedang berbicara dengan kucing yang digendongnya.

"Gajeel apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku sedang mencari kucing untukku"ucap Gajeel.

"Masa si kecil dan Salamander memiliki kucing sedangkan aku tidak" tambahnya dan melihat-lihat kucing yang berkeliaran.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Gajeel, mungkin dia akan datang sendiri"ucap Reiichi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai kucing seperti mereka berdua ?"tanya Gajeel.

"Sebenarnya ingin tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang bisa ku miliki sebagai exceed"balas Reiichi.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan nya jika-'ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Sial, aku akan berkarat nanti"ucap Gajeell yang berlari melndungi dirinya dari air dan meninggalkan Reiichi yanpa sempat berpamitan.

"Dasar otak besi"ucap

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya Reiichi hampir sampai jika tidak ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya.

"Mystogan, apa yang kau inginkan ?"ucap Reiichi dengan nada sedikit membentak dan mengingat siapa sebenarnya Mystogan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, tak lama lagi Anima akan muncul dan menarik Magnolia kedalamnya"ucapnya.

"Kurang ajar, apa yang kau inginkan ? dan apa pula itu Anima"ucap Reiichi yang menarik kerah bajunya.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan nya, yang jelas itu sebuah portal masuk kedunia lain. Aku sudah mencoba menghentikan nya tapi Anima bergerak begitu liar dan lihatlah"ucap Mystogan menunjuk sebuah angin puting beliung yang mulai muncul.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari negeri yang bernama Edolas, tempat di dalam Anima. Nama saya Jellal tapi bukanlah Jellal yang kalian kenal. Dan aku adalah Jellal nya Edolas"ucapnya sambil membuka kain yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Begitu rupanya, dan sekarang aku mengerti dan bagaimana cara keluar dari sana ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"ucapnya pelan.

"Sialan, bagaimana nasib mereka ?"ucap Reiichi dengan nada membentak.

"Aku akan berusaha membebaskan mereka dan aku juga meminta bantuan untuk membebaskan Edolas dari raja sekarang karena aku mendengar dia ingin membangkitkan senjata Edolas"terang Jellal-Edo.

"Aku ingin membantu, tapi aku ada tugas dari Jiji dan aku berharap kau bisa menepati janjimu Jellal"ucap Reiichi yang meninggalkan nya sendiri dan seketika itu dia menghilang.

Di tempat Wendy

"Wendy sebaiknya kita cepat kembali"ucap Carla yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ayo carla"ucap nya menggendong Carla di pelukan nya tapi dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Wendy"ucap Jellal-Edo.

"Jel-Jellal"ucap Wendy yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ya Wendy, ini aku Jellal"ucap nya dan langsung saja Wendy menghambur ke pelukan Jellal dan Carla hanya bisa melihat saja.

"Bukan nya kamu ditangkap oleh dewan sihir"ucap Wendy.

"Tidak kami adalah orang yang berbeda, aku adalah Jellal. Aku berasal dari Edolas"ucap Jellal-Edo dan Carla yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkesiap dan tak berucap.

"Dimana itu Edolas ?"tanya Wendy.

"Sebuah negeri yang jauh"balasnya.

Bumm bumm bumm

"Apa itu ?"ucap Wendy sambil menunjukan sebuah angin tornado yang mulai menghisap semua rumah dan guildnya.

"Kita tidak banyak waktu, Anima itu akan menghisap kalian dan membawa kalian ke Edolas, aku sudah berusaha mencegah ini terjadi tapi hasilnya nihil dan juga aku meminta bantuan kalian membebesakan Edolas dari boikot raja"ucap Jellal-Edo.

"Tapi k-"ucapan Wendy terpotong karena angn itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah portal yang berada di dalamnya.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja minna"ucap Jellal-Edo pelan dan mulai mencari anggota Fairy Tail yang masih tersisa.

Sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal

"Ne mama, kapan papa akan pulang ?"ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang sedang duduk diatas hewan terbang dengan sesosok wanita berambut merah yang memegang tombak ditangan kanan nya.

"Mama juga tidak tahu sayang, mungkin besok"ucapnya sambil membelai pelan kepala anaknya.

"Aku rindu papa ma"Ucap sang anak yang berdiri dan memeluk perut ibunya.

"Mama juga, kita tunggu saja. Pekerjaan ini sangat penting karena raja langsung yang memerintahnya.

"Hmm Rose mengerti"ucap nya.

"Anak pintar, ayo kita lanjutkan berburu peri"ucapnya.

"Ok"balasnya riang.

Sementara di sisi Reiichi, dalam kereta

'Perasaan ku tak enak, semoga kalian baik-baik saja'batin Reiichi yang melihat keluar jendela.

Unknown Place

"Mereka berhasil lolos lagi"ucap Sosok berambut merah yang turun dari tunggangan nya dan menidurkan anaknya disana.

"Sugarboy apa kau merasakan keberadaan mereka ?"ucapnya.

"Mereka tak jauh dari sini Knightwalker"balasnya.

"Bagus, dengan begini aku bisa menangkap mereka.

"Kalian boleh lari tapi kalian akan kudapatkan"ucapnya yang menghancurkan tempat yang di duga maskar orang yang mereka cari.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan melihat sosok anak yang tidur tadi terbangun dan berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Apa kita berhsil menangkap peri mama ?"ucapnya sambil menggosokkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya.

"Mereka sungguh pintar sayang, tapi mama janji kali ini mereka akan tertangkap"ucapnya menggendong sang bocah dan anak itu memeluk leher ibunya dan perlahan jatuh tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang Knghtwalker dapat bersikap lembut"ucap Hughes yang baru saja datang.

"Tutup mulut kalian, kau akan membangunkan nya"ucap Knightwalker melihat kearah anaknya tampak dia tidur dengan gelisah tapi seketika dia langsung tenang setelah Knightwalker mengelus punggungnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"ucapnya yang menaiki tunggangan nya diikuti oleh Seseorang yang bernama Sugarboy dan Hughes.

'Tak lama lagi kalian akan ku tangkap dengan tangan ini'batin Knightwalker.

"Semoga kau cepat pulang sayang, Rose merindukan mu bahkan aku juga'tambahnya sambil melihat ke sosok anak kecil yang berada di pelukan nya.

To Be Continue

Ok aku kembali lagi, Edolas Arc begin. Disini hampir sebagian besar alurnya bakalan mirip seperti di anime/manga tapi aku tak lupa diselingi dengan perjalanan Reiichi ke pulau keramat Fairy tail. Di beberapa paragraf terakhir terbongkar bahwa anak perempuan berambut merah itu adalah anaknya Knightwalker. Siapa ayahnya ?. penasaran kan, makanya tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon. Owh ya hampir luapa terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Sankyu.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 18

Setelah Natsu, Happy, Wendy dan Carla terhisap kedalam Anima, ternyata mereka semua mengetahui mereka berada di sebuah dunia lain yang bernama Edolas dan sejak saat itu terjadi perubahan sifat carla.

"Owh ya, aku penasaran bagaimana Erza versi Edolas ?"ucap natsu.

"Yang pastinya Erza tidak akan seperti ditempat kita"ucap Happy yang mulai membayangkan Erza versi Edolas.

"Kau benar Happy"timpal Natsu dan bergabung bersama Happy dalam imajinasi mereka tapi mereka mendengar suara ledakan dari luar.

"Ada apa ?"ucap Wendy.

"Pasti mereka lagi"ucap Mira E.

"Levy cepat kita pergi"ucapnya lagi dan tiba-tiba saja timbul getaran di guild Fairy tail E sedangkan yang melakukan serangan hanya bisa mendecih ketika sasaran mereka lagi-lagi berhasil lolos.

"Sepertinya kita gagal lagi, Erza"ucap Hughes.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu lama. Biarlah mereka berhasil lolos, nanti mereka akan kutangkap"ucap Erza E.

"Mama apa yang terjadi ?"ucap anak kecil yang bernama Rose.

"Tenang saja sayang, kita hampir berhasil menangkap peri, mama akan titip kamu ke Coco mau kan"ucapnya mengelus rambut merah anaknya.

"Hmmm"ucapnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya lalu menggendong sang anak dan membelai kepalanya.

"Owh ya apa Fairy Tail Earthland sudah dimusnahkan"tanya Erza E.

"Bukan dihancurkan tapi mereka terserap kedalam Anima dan berubah menjadi lacrima raksasa. Ini semua berkat sang raja"ucap Sugarboy.

"Dan dimana mereka sekarang ?"tanya nya lagi.

"Mereka sekarang berada di tengah kota"balasnya.

"Menakjubkan, sekarang kita tak perlu khawatir lagi. Ayo kita pergi aku harus menitipkan Rose pada Coco dahulu"ucapnya dan melompat ke kendaraan mereka lalu pergi dari sana.

Di dalam Guild

"Barusan tadi apa"ucap Wendy.

"Itu salah satu serangan dari pihak kerajaan yang menginginkan kami"ucap Mira E.

"Siapa yang menyerang kalian ?. Biar aku yang atasi"ucap Natsu yang mulai mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang kita Natsu, dia adalah salah satu kapten dari resimen sihir kerajaan, Erza Knightwalker dan dia juga dikenal sebagai si pemburu peri"jelas Mira E dan membuat Wendy, Natsu dan para Exceed terkejut.

"Bagaimana Erza menjadi musuh kita ?"ucap Natsu.

"Ada apa dengan kau Natsu, kau sangat berbeda hari ini"ucap Elfman E.

"Mungkin Natsu sedang demam Elf nii-chan"ucap suara seseorang langsung saja Natsu dkk melihat dan betapa kagetnya mereka karena selama ini yang dianggap meninggal ternyata masih hidup.

"Lisanna"ucap Natsu dan Happy yang mulai menangis dan mereka di peluk oleh Gray E.

Sedangkan Lisanna hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Happy dan Natsu, dia meyakini mereka bukan lah Natsu yang dia kenal selama di Edolas, dialah Natsu yang membantunya menetaskan telur dan yanpa disadari nya airmata keluar dari matanya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan reiichi, dia kan tunangan Erza"ucap Wendy mengalihkan keadaan.

"Reiichi, siapa dia- ahhh apa yang kau maksud itu Raito ?, dia bukan tunangan Erza. Dia itu suami nya bahkan mereka sudah punya anak yang bernama Rose. Untung saja Raito sedang memburu anak raja terdahulu kalau tidak dia adalah ancaman terbesar kami"ucap Levy E sambil menunjukan gambar sesosok anak kecil berambut merah yang berada di gendongan seorang pria yang mereka kenal sebagai Raito.

'Ini diluar dugaan ku, bahkan Erza versi Edolas sudah memiliki anak. Bagaimana jika Erza-san dan Reiichi-san mengetahui kabar ini ?, dan anak mereka mirip seperti Erza-san'batin Wendy.

'Bagaimana kami harus menghadapi Erza Edolas dan Reiichi ?'batin Natsu melihat ke arah gambar yang ditampilkan.

Di markas

"Kami menghadap"ucap Erza E kepada sang raja.

"Pasti gagal kan"tanya raja.

"Maaf kan kami Raja tapi ketika kami bertemu lagi saya pastikan akan membawa para peri kehadapanmu"ucap Erza E.

"Kutunggu itu"ucap nya dan pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok yang datang untuk melaporkan tugas nya dan anak yang dibawa Erza E langsung menghambur kepelukan nya.

"Coco Nee-chan, ayo main"ucap nya riang.

"Tapi Rose-chan hari ini Coco sedang ada tugas dari sang raja"ucapnya.

"Pergilah Coco, dan juga Nanti Erza yang akan urus"ucap raja.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau mau menemani Rose bermain akan ku laksanakan tugasmu"ucap Erza E.

"Hmmm baiklah"ucap dengan riang dan meraup tubuh Rose dan membawa taman bermain.

"Sekarang kalian berpencarlah dan kudapat laporan dari prajurit ada peri tangkap dan penjarakan mereka"ucapnya dan mereka langsung menyebar.

Di tempat Natsu

Setelah menceritakan yang sebenarnya, mereka akhirnya dibawa mencari senjata untuk melawan para pasukan raja, dan kini mereka berada di salah satu toko senjata yang terkenal di Edolas.

"Tenyata Edolas seperti di Earthland ya"ucap Natsu yang memainkan pedang dan keluarlah api.

"Benar Natsu-san"ucap Wendy yang mengambil salah satu senjata dan keluarlah angin dari sana.

"Cepatlah kalian memilih"ucap Lucy E sementara para exceed hanya bisa melihat lain hal nya dengan Carla, dia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti jika mereka mengetahui semua hal.

"Ada apa carla ?"ucap Happy.

"Tak ada apa-apa kucing jantan"ucap Carla dan mereka telah selesai memilih tapi ketika mereka keluar dari toko, mereka terkepung oleh prajurit kerajaan.

"Diam Ditempat, Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley dan Wendy"ucap ketua prajurit.

"Kalian menghalangi"ucap Natsu dengan menyeringai.

{Karyuu no Hokou}

Tapi tidak ada nafas api naga seperti biasanya, dan para prajurit menangkap mereka tapi dengan mudah mereka dikalahkan oleh Natsu dkk.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirku ?"ucap Natsu yang mencoba sihir, Wendy juga mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi teriakan Happy mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Wendy Awas"ucapnya tapi sebuah suara terdengar.

{Sand Buster}

Tapi tiba-tiba ada badai pasir yang menyerang para prajurit dan suara seseorang memecah keheningan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa Natsu, Wendy, Happy dan Carla"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Lucy, dan Lucy E yang melihat seseorang yang persis dengan nya hanya terkaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu dan kami tidak bisa ?"ucap Natsu.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, yang jelas tadi Mystogan memberiku sebuah pil"ucap Lucy.

{Kubuka kau roh langit, Taurus}

"Taurus urus sisanya, dan kita harus selamatkan teman-teman akan dihancurkan di tengah kota"ucap Lucy dan mereka segera pergi menuju aula kota dan tanpa disadari mereka ada Hughes salah satu pimpinan pasukan kerajaan yang mendengar mereka.

(Hughes kau bisa mendengarku)

"Tentu ada apa Erza"ucap Hughes.

(Raja memberi ada dua penyihir Earthland yang berkeliaran, cepat cari mereka)

"Tak perlu takut, kau perintahkan pasukan mu ke tengah kota, mereka akan pergi ke sana untuk membebaskan teman mereka"ucapnya.

(Situasi yang tepat, aku akan kirim kesana. Dan akhirnya para peri tertangkap) dan sambung pun terputus.

Di salah satu bar di kota

"Gihee apa benar itu kembaranku ?"ucap Gajeel.

"Benar kembaranku, mereka akan menangkap kalian penyihir Earthland menjadikan kalian sumber energi"ucap Gajeel E.

"Terimakasih, dan tolong bantuan nya"ucap Gajeel dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Di tengah kota

"Apa ini tempatnya ?"mereka melihat sebuah lacrima besar yang terantai di tengah kota tapi sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Hughes, para peri dari Earthland dan Lucy Ashley berada disini"ucap seseorang dan warga yang melihat itu menyingkir dan memberi jalan. Ternyata dia adalah Erza Knightwalker salah kepala resimen kerajaan.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi"tambahnya.

"Erza"ucap Natsu, Wendy, Lucy dan para exceed.

"Dia bukan Erza kalian, Dia Erza Knightwalker, pemimpin resimen dua kerajaan"ucap Lucy E.

"Maaf mengecewakan, teman-teman kalian semua ada di dalam lacrima tersebut dan sebentar lagi akan dihancurkan"ucap Erza E.

"Kenapa kalian menghacurkan kami ?"ucap Wendy yang masih tak percaya.

"Karena kalian serangga pengganggu dan sihir kalian membahayakan"ucapnya.

"Prajurit bawa mereka ke penjara"ucap Erza E dan para pasukan mengikat Natsu dkk tapi Lucy dengan cepat mengambil kuncinya dan ketika ingin memanggil spiritnya, dia dikagetkan dengan Erza E yang mengambil kunci nya.

"Ini ku ambil"ucapnya yang hendak menyimpan ke saku nya tapi Lucy E langsung merebutnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat.

"Kalian kejar Lucy Ashley, dan sisanya bawa mereka"perintahnya sebagian pasukan pergi tapi ketika sisanya ingin membawa mereka pergi Carla tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Apa kalian akan menangkap ku ?"ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu kucing putih ?"ucap Erza K.

"Apa kalian berani menangkap putri dari Ratu Shagote, Carla"ucapnya dan Erza K dan warga sekitar terkejut dan langsung saja dia dan pasukan nya menunduk dan melepaskan ikatan Carla.

"Maafkan kami putri Carla, kami tidak tahu kau kembali dengan membawa tawanan"ucap Erza K.

"Aku disini membawa mereka para dragon slayer, sesuai perintah sang ratu"ucap Carla.

"Terimakasih atas sanderanya putri dan juga kalian bawa putri Carla dan teman nya ke istana"ucap Erza K dan para prajurit melepas ikatan pada Happy.

Tapi ketika mereka akan pergi, suara wendy terdengar.

"Apa maksudnya Carla ?"ucap Wendy.

"Apa kalian masih tidak paham, putri Carla dan teman nya sengaja dibuang ke Earthland untuk membunuh dragon slayer atau membawa nya ke Edolas dan diambil sihirnya untuk sebuah proyek kerajaan Edolas dan Extalia"jelas Erza E.

"Tidak mungkin aku diperintahkan membunuh Natsu"ucap Happy lirih dan mengeluarkan airmata nya.

"Kucing jantan"ucap Carla sambil memandang kearah Natsu, Wendy dan Lucy yang masih terikat.

"Kalian cepat bawa mereka"perintah Erza E dan pasukan membawa mereka dan terdengar suara teriakan Natsu dan Wendy, Carla dan Happy segera dibawa Erza E ke istana.

Sementara di Earthland

"Ahhhh akhirnya sampai juga"ucap Reiichi yang telah sampai di Tenroujima, tempat keramat Fairy Tail.

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke makam Shodai"ucapnya yang berjalan memasuki pulau tapi tak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang yang memakai baju hitam tidur di salah satu pohon dekat pantai.

'Itu pasti nelayan yang terdampar ke sini karena badai kemaren, lebih baik aku cepat'batin nya dan menghiraukan nya tapi tanpa Reiichi sadari mata nya terbuka dan bergumam.

"Seseorang disini"bisiknya.

Di makam Mavis Vermillion

"Shodai aku disini atas perintah Master Makarov, meminta izin padamu dan memohon do'a mu agar ujian S-class yang akan kami laksanakan dua minggu lagi di pulau ini dapat berjalan lancar dan semoga engkau selalu melindungi kami"ucap Reiichi berdo'a dan di makam itu bersinar terang.

"Dan juga aku ingin meminta restumu, aku ingin meminang salah satu anakmu yang bernama Erza Scarlet untuk menjadi istriku, semoga kau bisa merestui kami dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, sekarang Anima sedang menghisap seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang bernama Edolas, menurutmu kapan mereka akan kembali"ucapnya lagi berdo'a dan kali ini bukan hanya bersinar tapi batu nisan itu mengeluarkan cahaya.

(Aku akan selalu melindungi kalian para peri kecilku dan semoga kalian selalu mencintai dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, dan menurut perkiraan ku mereka akan kembali seminggu dari sekarang)

"Terimakasih banyak Shodai, senang aku bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargamu"ucap Reiichi dan meletakakan sebuah bunga di dekat makam dan makam tersebut hanya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya saja. Setelah Reiichi berdo'a, dia bergegas meninggalkan makam tanpa diketahui nya sesosok makhluk astral yang diketahui adalah perwujudan Mavis Vermillion berdiri di samping makam dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Di tepi pantai

"Sekarang tinggal mengatur acara dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu"ucapnya tapi ketika dia melihata area sekitar betapa kagetnya melihat banyak tumbuhan yang mati.

"Ulah siapa ini, berani dia"ucap Reiichi yang telah mengeluarkan pedang nya.

"Dimana pria tadi ?"tambahnya melihat sosok pria yang di lihatnya tadi menghilang.

'Apa dia penyebabnya ?, semoga anda selalu terlindungi Shodai'batin nya dan menaiki perahu dan meninggalkan pulau Tenroujima.

Di Edolas

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari prajurit, akhirnya Carla dan Happy berhasil meloloskan diri dan menuju penjara dimana Natsu, Wendy dan Lucy ditahan.

"Dimana kau penjarakan mereka ?"ucap Carla.

"Bukan nya ini perintah Ratu Shagote dan Raja, mereka berdua sedang diambil sihirnya dan si rambut pirang di penjara"ucap Erza E.

"Tunjukan dimana sel pirang"ucap Carla.

"Ikuti saya Putri"ucap Erza E dan ketika sampai di depan penjara Carla langsung memerintah nya untuk melepaskan rantai dan meninggalkan mereka, Erza E menurutinya dan pergi ke sel lain.

"Kita harus menyelematkan Natsu dan Wendy"ucap Lucy dan mereka segera pergi tapi ketika mereka ingin berangkat, seseorang menyerang mereka yang ternyata adalah Erza E.

"Memang benar kau putri dari Ratu Shagote tapi mereka berdua membuat pengecualian. Jika ada seseorang yang menghalangi rencana mereka maka akulah yang harus membinasakan nya"ucap Erza E yang memukul Lucy dan juga Happy.

"Maafkan aku Putri Carla"ucapnya memukul Carla tapi ketika ingin memukul nya lagi Happy dengan berani berdiri didepan Carla.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Carla lagi, kau harus berhadapan denganku"ucapnya.

"Hehhh bisa apa kau kucing bodoh"ucap Erza E dengan nada menyindir.

Terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan dari Natsu dan Wendy.

"Kalian lihat bahkan untuk menyelamatkan temanmu saja tidak apa lagi menyelamatkan kucing putih ini, kau sungguh memalukan dan kenapa pula Rose harus memelihara salah satu dari kalian. Jangan khawatir kucing, hidupmu akan berakhir"ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tombak ke arah nya tapi sebuah es menyelimuti ruangan dan suara dentingan pedang terdengar.

"Berani sekali kalian menyandera dan menyiksa teman kami"ucap suara laki-laki.

"Menyakiti teman kami berarti perang"ucap suara yang dikenal suara perempuan.

"Perbuatan kalian tak termaafkan"ucap suara tersebut serempak dan terlihatlah siapa dibalik asap.

"Gray, Erza"ucap Lucy dengan wajah menangis melihat teman mereka baik-baik saja.

Sementara di Earthland, Reiichi yang masih dikapal merasakan hal yang akan terjadi, hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sementara disuatu tempat di Edolas, sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian yukata berjalan di padang gurun dengan membawa tas dipundak.

'Akhirnya aku kembali, aku merindukan kalian terutama Rose, putri kecilku'batin nya.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Knightwalker/Erza'batin sosok itu dan Reiichi yang menyemangati orang yang dicintainya walaupun mereka dari dunia yang lain tapi mereka seperti terhubung satu sama lain.

To Be Continue

Keterangan:

Erza E = Erza Edolas

Erza = Erza Earthland

Maaf semuanya, mungkin sedikit berantakan di alur, walaupun canon tapi ada beberapa scene yang saya ubah, misalnya adegan di tengah kota, dan penambahan alur seperti Reiichi yang pergi Tenrou dan mulai penampakan Zeref dan mavis versi roh. Mungkin ada beberapa scene yang saya cepatkan karena Edolas arc sangat panjang dan membingungkan jadi, maaf saja kalau untuk beberapa chapter kedepan Edolas Arc nya hancur dan gaje. Dan terimakasih yang masih mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang dan juga beberapa typo yang muncul.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Ooc, Typo Bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje Dsb

Son of Dragon

Rating: M

Summary: dia adalah seorang dragon slayer petir dan air. Dia juga kekasih dari Ratunya Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Cinta mereka akan di uji apakah bisa bertahan atau hancur, Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 19

Kemunculan Erza dan Gray membuat pasukan dan Erza E terkejut karena mereka mengira penyihir Earthland masih membeku.

"Perbuatan kalian sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan, saya Erza Scarlet akan memberitahu pada kalian akibat nya menyakiti teman kami"ucap Erza yang mengambil pedangnya. Terdengar suara jeritan Natsu dari ujung lorong ini, Erza sedikit melirik kearah Gray, seolah mengerti Gray hendak membawa Lucy dan Exceed pergi tapi Erza E segera menghadang nya tapi dengan sigap Erza menahan nya.

"Gray pergilah, akan kuurus disini"ucap Erza dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya dan Gray pergi bersama Lucy dan Exceed.

"Owh ternyata diriku yang lain mencoba menghentikanku"ucap Erza E.

"Baiklah kita mulai"tambahnya dan melai menyerang Erza.

Sementara di Earthland

Reiichi yang baru saja keluar dari stasiun Onibas tak sengaja melihat Sting sedang duduk di dekat toko buah, Reiichi memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hey Sting"ucap Reiichi.

"Reiichi-san, kenapa kau ada disini ?"ucap Sting dengan nada kaget.

"Aku baru saja menjalani pekerjaan, apa kau sudah makan ?"ucap Reiichi yang melihat Sting memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sudah m-"ucapan nya terpotong karena suara perutnya yang terdengar.

"Hahahaha ayo ikut aku, kita makan dulu"ucap Reiichi yang menggendong tubuh kecil nya dan membawa ke sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari sana.

Di restoran

"Makanlah sepuasnya,bahkan kau boleh nambah"ucap Reiichi yang melihat Sting makan dengan semangat.

"ter-ima-ka-sih Rei-ichi-san"ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Hey telan dulu makanan mu baru bicara"ucap Reiichi sedikit nada menegur.

"Hahhhh aku kenyang"ucap Sting yang mengambil makanan terakhirnya.

"Hehehehe kau mirip seperti Natsu jika makan"ucap Reiichi dan Sting mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Owh ya Reiichi-san, dimana yang lain nya ?"ucap Sting dan membuat Reiichi berhenti sejenak.

'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan ke dia bahwa yang lain nya kini berada di Edolas'batin Reiichi sambil melihat kearah Sting yang mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Owh mereka sedang menjalani pekerjaan"ucap Reiichi.

"Owh begitu. Reiichi-san apa kau melihat tornado yang muncul di Magnolia ?. Tornado itu menakutkan"ucap Sting dan Reiichi hanya bisa terdiam sejenak lalu berucap.

"Aku tidak tahu ada tornado di Magnolia, tapi tak usah khawatir pasti mereka baik-baik saja"ucap Reiichi berbohong.

"Hmmm. Owh ya Reiichi-san maukah kau melatihku"ucap Sting dan membuat Reiichi kaget.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melatihmu ?"tanya Reiichi dengan nada serius.

"Aku ingin seperti Natsu-san, Gajeel-san dan kau, aku ingin bisa melindungi semua orang yah walaupun aku masih kecil tapi aku mempunyai mimpi menjadi penyihir terkuat"ucapan Sting membuat Reiichi sedikit kagum dan tanpa disadari nya Reiichi tersenyum.

"Anooo Reiichi-san mau kemana ?"ucap Sting yang melihat Reiichi yang berjalan menuju kasir dan ingin keluar restoran.

"Bukan nya kau memintaku melatihmu, jangan buang-buang waktu ayo kita latihan"ucapan Reiichi membuat wajah Sting sumringah dan membawa tas nya pergi.

"Hmmm"ucap dengan girang dan pergi bersama Reiichi.

Di Edolas

"Hehhh kemampuan boleh juga Scarlet"ucap Erza E.

"Kau juga Knightwalker"ucap Erza.

"Bagaimana reaksi Raito jika melihat diriku versi Earthland ?"ucap Erza E.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Erza.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"ucap Erza E kembali menyerang Erza dengan membabi buta.

(nb: Mungkin ada beberapa scene Edolas yang bakalan di skip karena sama seperti manga dan anime. Penskip-an dibuat karena terlalu panjang. Maafkan ketidakmampuan saya)

Di Earthland

Terlihat sesosok anak yang bernama Sting yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, tampak diraut wajahnya yang gelisah dan anak itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menutup mata dan duduk seperti ini Reiichi-san ?"ucap Sting.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, ini akan berguna sebagai penambah muatan sihirmu apalagi kau seorang dragon slayer, sihir dragon slayer merupakan sihir yang hilang dan hanya bisa diajarkan oleh naga saja"ucap Reiichi.

"Penyerapan Ethernano akan lebih cepat jika kau bermeditasi. Rasakan Ethernano disekitar dan serap mereka"ucap Reiichi lagi.

"Setelah itu kita akan memulai latihan nya, jadi konsentrasi lah Sting"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah"ucap dengan lantang dan kembali ke kegiatan nya.

Di Edolas

"Kita harus segera mencari Wendy dan Natsu"ucap Gray dan mereka melihat sebuah pintu dan membuka nya terlihat Natsu dan Wendy yang terkapar dilantai.

"Hey kalian bangun lah"ucap Gray.

"Wendy sadarlah"ucap Charla yang menggoyang-goyang badan nya.

"Natsu"ucap Happy dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Owh ya hampir lupa"ucap Gray yang mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya. Memasukan sebuah kapsul ke mulut Wendy dan Natsu. Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai sadar.

"Sialan mereka, aku akan balas"ucap Natsu yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita kemana selanjutnya ?"ucap Lucy.

"Kita harus membebaskan teman-teman kita dan menghancurkan Ryuushansou yang berada di pusat kerajaan. Itu yang menampung kekuatan mereka itulah yang dikatakan Gajeel"ucap Gray. Tak lama itu Natsu datang dengan muka ketakutan, dia mengatakan bahwa ada dua Erza disana. Setelah menjelaskan pada mereka Natsu, Gray, lucy menuju istana untuk menghentikan Ryuushansou tersebut. Wendy dan Charla memutuskan ke Extalia untuk memberitahukan perihal ini dan Happy mencari Gajeel membantu membebaskan teman mereka.

Di Istana

"Yang mulia kita siap untuk mengaktifkan nya"ucap sang ajudan.

"Hahahaha kita mulai rencana besar kita"ucap sang raja dan tertawa pun terdengar di sekitar ruangan.

Dengan kelompok Gray

"Apa baik-baik saja jika meninggalkan Erza sendirian ?"ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin Erza tak masalah"ucap Gray tapi perhatian mereka tertuju kesebuah taman yang sangat besar padahal taman tersebut berada di tengah-tengan kerajaan. Mereka pun memutuskan memasuki tempat tersebut tapi mereka sengaja dibuat berpencar dan sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ternyata ini penyihir Fairy Tail dari Earthland"ucapnya.

"Kau siapa dan apa maumu ?"ucap Gray.

"Aku disini untuk menghentikan kalian"ucapnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan di istana

"Ne Coco nee-chan. aku bosan apakaha boleh main ditaman bermain ?"ucapnya.

"Kita harus minta izin pada raja terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja yang mulia mengizinkan kita"ucap Coco.

"Hmmm Rose akan minta izin"ucapnya dan kemudian pergi disusul oleh Coco. Ketika mereka ingin memasuki ruangan tak sengaja terdengar dari dalam yang mengatakan akan menghancurkan Extalia dan Lacrima yang berisi sandera mereka demi memuluskan rencana. Rose yang kaget karena sahabatnya berada disana tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga, dia pun lari meninggalkan Coco.

"Ternyata kau Coco"ucap sang raja.

"Yang mulia aku mendengar semuanya, tolong pikirkan lagi rencana anda. Lily sedang berada disana"ucap Coco.

"Keputusanku sudah final, jalankan rencana nya"ucap Sang raja tapi ketka sang ajudan ingin bergerak Coco dengan cepat mengambil kunci yang dipegang oleh sang ajudan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda menjalankan rencana, Lily berada disana dan para penduduk Extalia adalah teman kita"ucap Coco.

"Untuk apa memikirkan mereka, ini demi masa depan kerajaan dan juga tidak ada yang perduli dengan mereka"ucap Sang raja.

"Jadi berikan kunci itu Coco"ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan kunci ini sebelum anda mencabutnya"ucap Coco yang mulai meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau susul dia, dapatkan kunci itu kembali"ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang ajudan.

Di taman bermain

"Dimana kalian para penyihir Fairy Tail ?, apa kalian hanya bisa berucap ?"ucap Hughes. Dia menemukan lawan nya dan segera menyerang mereka. Natsu dengan sigap memukul Hughes sebelum Lucy menerima serangan tapi ketika Natsu melawan Hughes, Lucy dikagetkan dengan sesosok anak yang memegang kunci di tangan dan beberapa menit kemudian sesosok pria tua datang menghampirinya.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku"ucapnya.

"Jangan, tolong aku"ucap anak tersebut.

"Tolong lindungi aku"ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah siapapun kau, aku akan melawan nya"ucap Lucy yang telah dalam mode tempur.

Sementara di Extalia

"Lost kamu dimana ?"ucap sosok anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Rose.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu"ucap Nichiya.

"Apa kalian melihat dimana Lost berada ?, aku mencarinya"ucap Rose yang mulai menangis.

"Men, aku akan mencarinya untuk anda Rose-sama"ucap Nichiya dan dia pergi meninggalkan sang teman dengan Rose.

"Jangan menangis Rose-san, lihat aku"ucap kucing hitam mencoba menghiburnya dan seketika Rose tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing itu.

"Menn ini Lostnya Rose-sama, demi parfum yang wangi"ucap Nichiya.

"Arigatou"ucap Rose yang telah memeluknya.

"Lost kau kemana saja ?"Ucap Rose yang telah melepaskan pelukan nya dan membawa kucing yang bernama Lost kedalam pelukan nya.

"Lost disini tapi tiba-tiba Lost telah ada ditengah kota dan tak sengaja melihat manusia dengan Charla-sama"ucap Lost.

"Siapa Charla, apa dia seperti kalian"ucap Rose dan dibalas anggukan.

"Ayo kita lihat mereka"ucap Rose yang telah menggendong 3 kucing tersebut pergi ketengah kota.

Di tengah kota

"Kalian harus percaya, pihak kerajaan akan menghancurkan Extalia untuk menjalankan rencana yaitu menghidupkan Ryuushansou"ucap Wendy yang mencoba meyakinkan penduduk Extalia.

"Jangan menipu, kalian lah yang akan kami musnahkan"ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian pergilah"ucap yang lain dan mulai melempari Wendy dan Charla.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian percaya pada kami"ucap Charla.

"Kau penghianat, pergilah"ucap mereka.

"STOPPPP"ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang yang ternyata adalah Rose yang telah berdiri didepan Wendy mencoba melindunginya.

"Kalian jangan pakai kekerasan"ucapnya.

"Tapi penghianat itu berada dipihak musuh Rose-chan, kami tidak bisa membiarkan itu"ucap mereka.

"Dan juga mereka penipu"tambahnya.

"Aku percaya dengan mereka"ucap Rose yang membuat semuanya kaget termasuk Wendy.

"Aku percaya mereka karena aku mendengar sendiri, Ji-chan mengatakan akan menghancurkan Extalia dan sebuah lacrima besar untuk menjalankan rencana nya"ucap Rose membuat semua kaget.

"Jadi kalian bersiaplah"ucap Rose lagi dan mereka semua mulai meninggalkan tempat dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Erza/Erza-san"ucap Charla dan Wendy.

"Siapa yang kalian ucapkan ?"ucap Rose dengan muka bingung.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Erza-san"ucap Wendy.

"Apa kalian salah satu dari penyihir Earthland ?"ucap Rose.

"Hmmm, kau tahu dari mana Rose-chan ?"ucap Wendy yang telah mensejajarkan badan nya.

"Karena mama disuruh Ji-chan untuk menghancurkan para peri yang terserap kedalam Anima"ucapan Rose membuat mereka bingung dan Charla pun akhirnya berucap.

"Apa kah ibumu bernama Knightwalker, kapten resimen dua kerajaan"ucap Charla.

"Hmmm"balas Rose dan lagi-lagi mereka kaget dengan perkataan nya.

'Bagaimana jika Erza-san tahu kalau dia versi dunia ini sudah menikah dan memiliki anak'batin Wendy.

"Ada apa Nee-chan ?, ada yang salah"ucap Rose.

"Ti-Tidak ada Rose-chan, ayo kita segera membantu yang lain nya"ucap Wendy dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain nya.

Di Earthland

"Kurasa cukup Sting"ucap Reiichi.

"Tidak Reiichi-san, aku masih sanggup"ucap Sting dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau kelelahan, lihat mukamu"ucap Reiichi lagi.

"Aku masih tidak menyerah sampai aku bisa memukulmu, aku tidak akan berhenti"ucap Sting dan kembali menyerang Reiichi.

{Hakuryuu no Tekken}

Tapi dengan mudah Reiichi menangkap tinjuan tersebut dan melemparkan Sting kesamping.

"Kau keras kepala seperti Natsu, tapi kukira untuk hari ini cukup"ucap Reiichi yag telah berdiri didepan Sting. Belum sempat dia bergerak Reiichi telah memukul tengkuk nya dan Sting pun jatuh pingsan.

"Kukira ini yang terbaik"ucap Reiichi yang menggendong Sting dipundak nya dan pergi dari sana mencari sebuah penginapan.

Time Skip

Hari mulai gelap, Sting pun mulai terbangun dari pingsan. Awalnya sempat kaget tapi melihat Reiichi yang sedang duduk bersila membuatnya tenang. Ketika dia ingin berajak dari kasur suara Reiichi terdengar olehnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sting ?. apa kau mau latihan lagi ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Tentu saja"ucapnya dengan lantang. Reiichi yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan beranjak keluar. Dia pikir Reiichi bakalan pergi tapi dia melihat Reiichi datang dengan piring ditangan nya.

"Setidaknya isilah perutmu"ucap Reiichi yang telah menyerahkan makanan. Sting pun langsung mengambil makanan tersebut dan memakan nya dengan lahap.

"Hehhhh kau kelaparan ya Sting"gurau Reiichi.

"Tentusajaakusangatkelaparan"ucap Sting dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Bodoh. Telah dulu baru bicara"ucap Reiichi.

"Owh ya Reiichi-san, aku merasa sihir dragon slayerku masih belum ada apa-apa"ucap Sting dan itu pun menarik perhatian Reiichi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu ?, menurutku kemampuan mu sangat baik untuk anak seusiamu"ucap Reiichi.

"Tapi aku masih merasa lemah walaupun aku sudah membunuh Weisslogia"ucapan Sting membuat Reiichi kaget dan berucap.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membunuhnya"ucap Reiichi dengan nada yang tajam.

"Waktu itu aku dan Weisslogia selesai belajar sihir. Weisslogia mengajarkan sihir yaitu Holy Ray. Pertama kali mencoba serangan itu mengenainya. Aku bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan kami pun kembali belajar tapi keesokan harinya aku menemukan Weisslogia yang sudah terkapar dan badan nya bercahaya dan perlahan-lahan menghilang"ucap Sting dan tak dia sadari airmata keluar dari matanya.

"Semua ini kesalahanku, andai saja aku tidak memaksakan kehendak pasti aku masih bisa melihatnya"ucap Sting dengan terisak.

"Aku ingin bertemu Weisslogia, aku merindukan nya dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali d-"ucapan Sting terpiting karena Reiichi yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku dan Erza katakan, kau bisa menganggap kami keluarga dan juga Fairy Tail adalah keluargamu kau harus ingat itu"ucap Reiichi dengan sedikit sedih di nada bicaranya.

"Aku juga kehilangan Kirin dan Seryuu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sting maka nya kau tak perlu takut sendiri karena aku, Erza dan Fairy Tail adalah keluargamu"ucap Reiichi lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak Reiichi-nii"ucap Sting dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dalam pelukan nya.

"Bukan masalah Otouto"ucap Reiichi yang mengangkat badan nya dan membaringkan nya disana. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju balkon dan melihat malam yang diselimuti awan gelap.

'Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja disana minna'batin Reiichi.

Di Edolas

"Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Rose yang baru datang bersmaa Wendy dan Charla.

"Mereka berhasil membangkit Ryuushansou"ucap Lucy perhatian nya teralih melihat bocah perempuan berambut merah yang berdiri disamping mereka.

'Mirip seperti Erza'batin Lucy.

"Wendy siapa yang bersamamu ?"ucap Lucy.

"Ini namanya Rose dan kucing coklat itu bernama Lost. Kau tahu Lucy-san Rose ini anak dari Knightwalker-san"ucapan Wendy membuat Lucy kaget dan kembali menatap Rose.

"Benarkah tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip Erza"ucap Lucy yang telah mengangkat badan kecil Rose dan melihat-lihat nya.

"Anoo anda siapa Onee-chan dan siapa pula yang bernama Erza ?. Dari tadi Wendy-neechan menyebut namanya"ucap Rose dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Erza ad-"ucapan Lucy terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Wendy"ucap Erza yang baru saja datang tapi ketika dia ingin berucap seseorang memeluk kaki nya.

"mama kemana saja" ?ucap Rose.

"Kamu siapa ?, kenapa kau mirip denganku ?"ucap Erza dan membuat Rose ingin menangis.

"Erza dia adalah a-"ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Knightwalker yang datang menyerang nya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh anak ku Scarlet"ucapnya dan Erza pun menangkisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?. Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah punya anak"ucap Erza dengan muka kaget dan melihat anak yang memeluk kakinya coba ditenangkan oleh kucing coklat yang bersama nya.

"Benar, namanya Rose dan dia adalah anak ku tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Rose"ucap Knightwalker kembali menyerang Erza.

"Lucy, Wendy kalian bantulah yang lain. Ini biar aku yang urus dan Wendy kau telah ditunggu oleh Natsu dan Gajeel"ucap Erza dan mereka dengan segera meninggalkan Erza dan musuhnya bertarung.

"Mama"isak Rose.

"Tenang saja sayang, scarlet ini tidak akan menyakitimu karena mama akan mengalahkan nya. Ayoo scaret kita lanjutkan pertarungan kemarin"ucap Knightwalker yang meninggalkan tempat diikuti oleh Erza.

"Rose kita harus pergi, Lost takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu ?"ucap Lost yang telah mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Aku masih ingin disini, aku ingin menghentikan mama yang mencoba melawan orang yang mirip mama"ucap Rose.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lost benar Rose?, kau harus pergi dari sini"ucap Lily yang dipapah oleh salah satu Exceed.

"Lily, kau kenapa ?"ucap Rose dan melihat lukanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi"ucap Lily dan Lost mengangkat Rose pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu para dragon slayer sedang menghadapi naga buatan tersebut.

"Lihatlah penyihir Earthland kalian tidak apa-apanya"ucap Faust dan melihat Natsu, Gajell dan Wendy yang terengah-engah.

"Terimalah ini para peri"ucap nya dan tiba-tiba saja keluar bola hitam dan mulai memadat dan siap ditembak, sementara tak jauh dari tempat Rose yang melihat Wendy dalam bahaya melepaskan pegangan kucingnya dan berlari dan berdiri didepan para dragon slayer itu. Natsu, Gajeel kaget karena melihat Erza versi kecil yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hentikan Ji-chan, kau akan menyakiti mereka dan menghancurkan para Exceed"ucap Rose dengan berteriak.

"Ini bukan urusanmu bocah, menyingkirlah atau kau akan mati"ucap Faust dan bola itu meluncur kearahnya. sementara di pertarungan Erza, Knightwalker yang kalah dengan Erza melihat sebuah bola hitam meluncur kearah anaknya segera berteriak.

"Menjauh Rose"teriaknya dan Erza hanya bisa melihat tapi tapi dia merasa khawatir seperti ada kontak batin dengan nya. Sebuah teriakan pun terdengar.

"PAPAAAAAA"ucap Rose dan bola itu meluncur kearahnya tapi sebuah bola hitam besar memantulkan serangan tersebut dan menyebabkan asap tebal.

"Faust kau berani sekali menyakiti anak ku"ucap seseorang dan perlahan asap mulai menampakan sosok pria tegap.

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan membuatku marah"ucapnya dan sebuah tekanan sihir yang membuat mereka tak bisa bernafas.

"Rasakanlah kegelapan yang akan membinasakanmu"ucapnya dan sebuah aura kegelapan mengelilingi nya dan perlahan naga buatan itu mulai terhisap kedalam sebuah dimensi yang dibuat olehnya dan mereka semua kecuali penduduk Edolas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang, apa orang tua itu menyakitimu ?"ucapnya.

"Tidak papa, aku baik-baik saja tapi mama terluka melawan orang yang mirip dengan nya"ucap Rose yang memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Maaf aku melupakan kalian penyihir Fairy Tail"ucap nya.

"Nama saya Raito Nakamura, aku bukan lah penyihir seperti kalian tapi aku bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan"ucap Raito yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan tanaman di dekat mereka mati tak tersisa.

"Bagaimana ini terjadi ?"ucap Natsu.

"Mungkin kalian bisa menyebut sihir pelenyap dan yang kalian lihat adalah sihir dimensi buatanku"ucap Raito.

"Sepertinya ini berakhir ya Erza Scarlet"ucap Raito yang melihat Erza baru datang.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku ?"ucap Erza.

"Karena warna rambutmu merah seperti Scarlet"ucapan Raito membuat Erza terkaget dia mengingat ucapan Jellal dulu.

"Mama"ucap Rose yang melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan memeluk kaki Erza.

"Rose dia bukan lah mamamu, ini mamamu"ucap sebuah suara dari belakang. Mereka melihat ada dua Raito yang membawa Knightwalker di gendongan nya.

"Jangan-jangan kau"ucap Erza memandang kearah Rose dan Raito.

"Benar, dia adalah anakmu versi dirimu yang lain dan aku suami dari Knightwalker dan ayah Rose Raito Nakamura"ucap Raito dan melihat Rose yang melepaskan pelukan Erza menuju Knightwalker.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil ya pangeran"ucap Raito yang melihat langit terang dan tubuh para penyihir Earthland bercahaya dan termasuk juga para exceed.

"Lama tak jumpa Raito. Maaf membuat menunggu lama tapi aku sudah berhasil membuka anima dan berhasil mengirim lacrima kembali dan tinggal kalian lagi, bergegaslah"ucap Mystogan.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Jellal ?"ucap Wendy.

"Tempatku disini Wendy, aku adalah raja Edolas"ucap Mystogan

"Sepertinya waktunya tak banyak, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Rose"ucap Raito yang menggendong anaknya.

"Aku senang mempunyai mama dari dunia yang lain, yahh walaupun bukan mama kandung tapi Erza-nee mirip seperti mama maka aku menganggap Erza-nee adalah mama kedua Rose dan juga Rose ada permohonan, Rose harap Erza-nee dapat menjaga Lost, seperti namanya dia sering sekali menghilang dan Rose harap Erza-nee bisa menjaga Lost untukku"ucap Rose dengan muka tersenyum lebar dan Erza hanya terhenyak dan memeluk tubuh kecil anak tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya"ucap Erza yang telah menangis pelan.

"Arigatou ne Mama, aku sayang mama"ucap Rose membuat mereka menangis dan perlahan badan mereka mulai terangkat.

"Lily"ucap Mystogan lagi lalu menatap kucing hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal Erza dan penyihir Fairy Tail, aku akan mengingat 3 hal itu"ucap Mystogan lagi.

"Selamat tinggal mama, Lost Wendy-neechan dan semuanya"teriak Rose dan mereka hanya bisa melambaikan tangan nya dan Erza membalas ucapan Rose dengan senyuman diwajah akhirnya mereka semua perlahan mulai terhisap kedalah anima dan kemudian anima tersebut berhasil ditutup selamanya.

'Selamat tinggal minna, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian"batin Mysogan.

To Be Continue

Ahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga Edolas, butuh kerja keras membuat chapter ini dan juga banyak sekali scene yang dilewatkan karena persis meniru seperti yang ada di anime, maaf chapter super duper Gaje dan ngayal tingkat tinggi dan ada beberapa miss Typo dan tanda baca disana sini. Sekedar info chapter depat merupakan Prelude dari Arc ujian S-class jadi jangan lewatkan kelanjutan nya di Son of Dragon. Berikan komentar kalian untuk chapter ini dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya dan terimakasih atas dukungan nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Lime, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje dsb

Son of Dragon

Summary: Dia adalah seorang Dragon Slayer Petir dan Air. Dia juga kekasih dari Titania, Erza Scarlet. Inilah kisahnya.

Happy Reading

Chapter 20

Di Earthland

Di sebuah tanah lapang, Reiichi sedang berlatih bersama Sting tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan sebuah awan yang muncul didekat mereka.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, kita harus bergegas Sting karena takutnya kereta akan menunda keberangkatan"ucap Reiichi.

"Baiklah Nii-san"ucap Sting yang mengambil tas nya dan pergi ke stasiun kereta api menuju Magnolia.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka segera menaiki kereta setelah 1 jam berlalu mereka harus transit di Shirotsume karena cuaca buruk.

"Aku akan turun disini saja Nii-san, ada yang perlu ku kerjai dahulu"ucap Sting yang tampak tak mabuk seperti para dragon slayer jika menaiki kendaraan, itu berkat sihir Reiichi.

"Apa perlu kubantu ?, kita bisa melakukan nya bersama-sama"ucap Reiichi.

"Tenang saja Nii-san, aku hanya perlu membantu Obaa-san yang telah memberiku tumpangan"ucap Sting.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku"ucap Reiichi yang telah menyerahkan Sting lacrima komunikasi.

"Tentu"ucap Sting sambil mengangguk.

(Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang agar segera menaiki kereta karena kereta menuju Magnolia akan segera berangkat)

"Baiklah hati-hati Sting"ucap Reiichi yang telah mengarahkan kepalan tangan dan mereka pun beradu kepalan tangan. Reichi pun memasuki kereta dan tak lama itu kereta itu pun pergi.

Sementara tak jauh dari guild Fairy Tail, mereka yang terhisap kedalam Anima telah pulang dengan selamat dengan tambahan Pantherlily, Lost dan Lisanna. Mereka pada awalnya kaget karena Lisanna masih hidup tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan nya mereka baru mengerti.

"Lisanna ikut kami"ucap Erza dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Sementara dengan Reiichi kini dia telah tiba di Magnolia dan melihat guild berada tak jauh darinya.

'Bukan nya guild terhisap, mungkinkah'batin Reiichi dan segera berlari menuju suatu tempat.

Di Katedral Kardia

"Nee-chan, kita harus kembali kau semakin dingin"ucap Elfman pada Mirajane.

"Kau duluan saja Efman, aku masih ingin melihat Lisanna"ucap Mirajane lirih.

Mereka yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang membalikkan diri dan melihat Reiichi menuju mereka.

"Kau pasti kedinginan"ucap Reiichi yang telah melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikan nya ke Mirajane.

"Terimakasih Rei-kun"ucap Mirajane sambil memeluk erat jubah tersebut.

"Terimakasih Reiichi, kau memang LAKI"ucap Elfman tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang dan suara yang terdengar.

"Mira nee, Elfman-niichan"ucap suara tersebut, mereka bertiga langsung berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Lisanna yang berada di depan mereka. Payung pun terlepas dari pegangan Elfman dan dengan cepat Lisanna memeluk Mirajane dengan erat. Mereka bertiga pun saling berpelukan dan Lisannna akhirnya berucap.

"Aku pulang Mira-nee, Elfman-niichan"ucapnya dan dibalas Mirajane dengan senyuman kebahagian.

Di sisi Natsu dll, mereka tak kuasa menahan tangis dan Erza dikagetkan dengan seeorang yang memeluknya.

"Bagaimana Edolas ?"ucap Reiichi yang meletakan kepalanya dibahu Erza.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat"ucap Erza dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka karena mereka sudah lelah dengan kejadian di Edolas.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Erza dan Reiichi.

"Kau mendapatkan hewan peliharaan ya Erza"ucap Reiichi sambil menatap kucing ya ada di dekapan Erza.

"Namaku Lost tuan Reiichi. Aku disini karena Rose-chan memberikan ku ke nona Erza"ucap Kucing itu.

"Rose siapa itu ?"ucap Reiichi dengan bingung.

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan Rei. Ayo hari semakin dingin"ucap Erza dan mereka mempercepat langkah mereka.

Di rumah

"Ini rumah kami Lost"ucap Erza dan melepaskan sang kucing dan dia melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Rumahnya bagus, mirip seperti yang ada di Edolas"ucap kucing itu dan dia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan menuju lantai atas.

"Dia Exceed"tanya Reiichi dengan kaget.

"Nanti aku jelaskan Rei, ayo kita ikuti dia. Rose pernah mengatakan bahwa Lost sangat pelupa dan sering menghilang"ucap Erza yang menyusul kucing tersebut dan Reiichi pun mengikutinya. Mereka berdua melihat Lost yang melompat-lompat di kasur dengan senang nya.

"Nona Erza ini mirip sekali di kamar mama papa nya Rose"ucapnya.

"Lost kan aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku nona, cukup Erza saja"ucap Erza dan Reiichi hanya melihat saja.

"Tapi aku sudah biasa memanggil mamanya Rose dengan sebutan nona"ucap Lost dan dia duduk di kasur, tampak raut lelah di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Lost, cukup panggil nama saja"balas Erza penuh penekanan.

"Tapi aku t-"ucap Lost terpotong ucapan Reiichi.

"Biarkan saja sayang, kelihatan nya dia lelah"ucap Reiichi yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Erza dan mereka pun sampai dan segera bersiap untuk tidur.

Sementara itu di kamar Reiichi dan Erza, Lost sudah tidur disamping ranjang nya, dibuat seperti tempat tidur hewan peliharaan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Rose dan bagaimana Edolas ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka, kita versi Edolas sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Rose"ucap Erza dengan sedikit raut merah di kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah, apa dia tampak sepertimu atau sepertiku ?"ucap Reiichi dengan bersemangat.

"Dia tampak sepertiku, dengan rambut merah dan mata hitam mu"ucap Erza masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Pasti anak kita akan secantik dan seimut mu Erza"ucap Reiichi. Erza yang mendengar itu muka nya merah padam.

"Dan aku tidak berharap jika dia besar nanti akan menyeramkan sepertimu"ucap Reiichi dna dia mendapatkan bogem mentah di perut nya dan Erza membalik kan diri. Reiichi tahu kalau Erza sedang marah, lantas dia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan aku versi Edolas ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Aku tidak terlalu melihat mu waktu itu tapi kamulah yang menghentikan monster itu"ucap Erza selagi meingat.

"Begitu R-"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena lacrima komunikasi milik Erza berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Master ?"ucap Erza.

(Maaf jika menganggu kalian, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa pagi-pagi sekali kita akan mengadakan rapat pemilihan siapa yang berhak mengikuti kenaikan S class)

"Sudah dimulai rupanya"ucap Reiichi.

(Apa kalian bisa datang ?, aku sudah menghubungi Mira dan Gildarts. Hanya Mira yang bisa datang, Gildarts tidak menjawab panggilanku)

"Kami bisa datang master, dimana tempat rapat nya ?"tanya Erza.

(Di ruang bawah tanah. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu di ruang rapat Erza, Reiichi. Selamat malam)

"Malam master"ucap Erza dan Reiichi dan komunikasi pun terputus.

"Aku tidak sabar siapa yang bakalan terpilih"ucap Reiichi. Dia menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantal.

"Dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek mu Erza, aku min-"ucapan Reiichi terputus karena Erza telah menempelkan jarinya di bibir Reiichi.

"Aku tahu Rei, aku tidak marah padamu kok dan aku memaafkanmu"ucap Erza.

"Selamat malam Rei"ucap Erza yang mencium pipi Reiichi.

"Malam sayang"ucap Reiichi juga mencium pipi Erza dan Erza menjadikan badan Reiichi sebagai bantal dan guling nya.

Time Skip

Pagi-pagi buta, Reiichi, Erza, Mirajane dan Master Makarov sudah ada di ruangan bawah tanah Fairy Tail untuk mendiskusikan calon S-class tahun ini.

"Terimakasih kalian telah datang kesini, kita akan memulai ujian nya seminggu dari sekarang di pulau Tenroujima tempat makam Master Pertama, Mavis Vermilion dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah mengutus Reiichi untuk melihat keadaan dan meminta restu pada master pertama.

"Bagaimana sistemnya Master ?"tanya Erza.

"Mungkin tahun ini sistemnya Mitra, ini bertujuan meningkat kerjasama sesama nakama dan tahun ini kita memiliki delapan kandidat"jelas Makarov.

"Lumayan banyak tahun ini"ucap Reiichi yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Baiklah silahkan mulai diskusinya"ucap Makarov dan dia keluar menuju ruangan nya.

"Siapa yang pertama ?"tanya Mirajane yang memulai rapat.

"Bagaimana kalau Natsu ?"Erza pun meletakan photo Natsu didepan mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan Erza, Natsu sudah layak untuk megikuti tes ini dan juga dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik"ucap Reiichi yang melihat laporan ditangan nya.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak menghancurkan bangunan pada saat pekerjaan"ucap Mirajane.

"Menurutku mungkin itu sudah ciri khas Fairy Tail"ucap Reiichi.

"Dan Jiji yang akan menentukan akhirnya, disini kita hanya memberikan nya saran"tambahnya Dan Mirajane meletakkan photo Natsu di papan.

"Siapa selanjutnya ?, kalau aku mengusulkan Gray, Cana dan Juvia"ucap Reiichi yang meletakkan foto mereka di depan Erza dan Mirajane.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami Rei"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah. Aku mengusulkan Gray beberapa tahun ini dia mengalami perkembangan yang signifikan, dia layak mengikuti test ini dan aku mengusulkan Cana karena clien menyukai pekerjaan nya dan dia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik, mungkin saja ini saat yang tepat untuk nya"ucap Reiichi.

"kalau Gray aku setuju denganmu tapi ini akan menjadi yang kelima untuknya"ucap Erza sambil melihat foto Cana.

"Aku rasa dia cukup siap untuk ini dan jika yang kudengar ini benar, jika dia gagal tahun ini maka dia akan meninggalkan guild"ucap Reiichi sambil menautkan kedua tangan nya.

"Mungkin dia akan berhasil tahun ini dan kenapa tidak diberikan kesempatan"ucap Erza meletakan kedua tangan nya di bawah dagu.

"Mungkin dia tidak cocok menjadi S-class wizard"ucap Mirajane hanya mendesah.

"Kita serahkan semua nya pada Jiji saja, kita disini hanya mendiskusikan saja"ucap Reiichi.

"Bagaimana dengan Juvia, Rei-kun ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Ku dengar dari Jiji bahwa Juvia adalah salah satu Element Four di Phantom Lord dan kurasa Element Four di sana setara dengan S-class wizard kita"terang Reiichi.

"Baiklah kita sepakat"ucap Erza yang meletakkan ketiga photo di papan.

"Bagaimana dengan Elfman?"tanya Erza meletakan photo Elfman di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berkomentar"ucap Mira mengangkat bahu.

"Aku rasa dia cocok. Selain menjalankan tugas dengan sangat baik, kudengar dari Mira, Elfman mengalahkan salah satu Element Four, yang berarti dia bisa mengatasi S class dari Phantom Lord"ucap Reiichi yang menempelkan foro Elfman di papan.

Mirajane menempatkan 3 photo di depan mereka.

"Kurasa kita harus memilih satu dari mereka bertiga"ucap Erza.

"Bukan nya menyinggung tetapi Jet dan Droy hanya bermulut besar dan kurasa Levy cocok untuk ini dia salah satu penyihir cerdas dan berbakat yang kita miliki kurasa dia pantas untuk masuk ke dalam S-class wizard"ucap Reiichi dan menempalkan photo Levy di papan.

"Baiklah kita hampir selesai, tinggal 2 orang lagi, siapa selanjutnya ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berlima ?"ucap Erza meletakan photo Lucy, Gajeel, Mest, Fried, dan Wendy.

"Gajeel otomatis gugur, dia punya pekerjaan khusus dari Jiji"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku setuju dengan Rei, untuk Lucy,Wendy dan Gajeel sepertinya terlalu dini untuk mereka, mungkin mereka bisa coba tahun depan"ucap Erza dan menyingkarkan photo Lucy, Wendy dan Gajeel.

"Menurut kalian Bagaimana mereka berdua ?"ucap Reiichi yang melihat profil mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Mest, tapi kata Master dia cocok menjadi S-class wizard dan juga jiji mengatakan bahwa Mest murid dari Mystogan lalu, Fried kukira dia cocok karena selama ini dia bersama Raijiinshu melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik dan tanpa membuat kerusuhan"jelas Erza.

"Aku kurang setuju denganmu Erza, aku juga sudah mendengar kabar dari Master perihal Mest tapi kalau untuk Fried aku masih kurang yakin. Apakah kalian membiarkan orang yang ingin menyerang guild bergabung ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Kenapa tidak, kau ingat ketika pertempuran kalian, dia mengaku menyerah dan dia memotong rambutnya sebagai bukti bahwa dia bersunguh-sungguh berubah"jelas Reiichi.

"Apa kalian setuju ?"tanya Reiichi kepada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah"ucap Erza dan Mirajane dan menganggukan kepala mereka dan Reiichi menempelkan foto Fried dan Mest. Setelah mereka berdikusi hampirr 1 jam, didapatlah 8 orang yang pantas mengikuti ujian ini. Reiichi pun memberikan hasil diskusi kepada Makarov, Erza dan Mirajane kembali keguild untuk bersiap.

Di kantor Makarov

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"ucapnya dan Reiichi memasuki ruangan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Kami telah mendapatkan 8 calon nya jiji"ucap Reiichi yang menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Makarov. Setelah melihat-lihat Makarov pun akhirnya berucap.

"Pilihan kalian tepat"ucap Makarov.

"Owh ya jiji, kami tadi sempat berselisih tentang di ikutkan nya Mest dan Fried"ucap Reiichi yang mencoba menjelaskan situasi.

"Aku paham maksudmu nak"ucap Makarov.

"Kalau begitu, kalian segera lah bersiap karena pengumuman akan diberitahukan beberapa jam lagi"ucap Makarov. Reiichi hanya menganggukan kepala dan keluar dari ruangan.

Time Skip

Sementara Pagi ini di guild penuh karena mereka mendengar ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Master.

"Happy, kau tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Master ?"tanya Lucy.

"Kudengar akan diadakan ujian S-class"ucap Happy.

"Apa itu ujian S-class wizard ?"ucap Lost yang baru saja datang dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Ujian yang dilakukan setiap tahun untuk menguji apa seorang penyihir bisa menjadi S-class "ucap Happy sambil memakan ikan nya.

Setelah mereka berdebat panjang akhirnya mereka mendapatkan delapan calon yang berpotensi menjadi S-class wizard dan pada pagi harinya tirai dipanggung terbuka dan menampilkan Makarov, Reiichi, Gildarts, serta Erza dan Mirajane.

"Baiklah tenang semuanya, disini saya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting bagi kalian, ujian S-class wizard akan dilaksanakan seminggu dari sekarang tempatnya berada di Tenroujima dan berikut daftar namanya"ucap Makarov.

Natsu Dragnell, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy McGarden dan Mest Gryder. Setelah Makarov mengumumkan nama yang beruntung untuk mengikuti kenaikan S class, ada yang senang terutama Natsu, Gray, Levy dan Elfman, ada yang sedih seperti Cana dan Juvia

"Tahun ini kami mengambil sistem mitra"ucap Reiichi.

"Tapi ada syarat yang harus kalian ketahui mitra kalian haruslah dari anggota Fairy Tail dan kalian tidak bisa mengambil S-class wizard sebagai mitra kalian"terang Erza.

"Dan untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan seminggu dari sekarang dan tahun ini pasangan disebelah saya akan mencoba menghadang kalian"ucap Makarov sambil menunjuk kearah Erza dan Reiichi, mereka yang menonton kaget karena tahun lalu Erza dan Reiichi sedang menjalankan misi jadi tidak menjadi penguji.

"Aku juga akan mencoba menghadang kalian"ucap Mirajane tersenyum dan mereka juga terkejut.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kalian tidak akan dapat menjadi S-class wizard kalau begitu"ucap Gildarts yang menatap mereka bosan.

"Yosh, baiklah aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua dan menjadi penyihir S-class"ucap Natsu membara dari bangku penonton, sedangkan Reiichi dan Gildarts yang melihat itu hanya membatin 'akan ku tunggu itu Natsu'.

"Baiklah pertemuan ini saya tutup"ucap Makarov. Mereka semua yang terpilih segera mencari mitra mereka dan pada akhirnya menemukan mitra mereka. Natsu pasti dengan Happy, Gray bersama Loke, Juvia memilih Lisanna sebagai mitra nya, Fried dengan Bickslow, Elfman dan Evergreen, dan Levy bersama Gajeel serta Cana bermitra dengan Lucy dan Mest belum menemukan mitra nya.

Sedangkan di sisi meja Reiichi dan Lost, Erza, Wendy dan Charla sedang mengamati mereka.

"Kukira tahun ini akan menarik"ucap Reiichi yang hendak meminum bir nya tetapi dihadang oleh Erza.

"Kenapa ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Jangan hanya minum bir, Rei"Ucap Erza.

"Itu tidak bagus buatmu"tambahnya.

"Kekasihku perhatian sekali"goda Reiichi.

"Jangan menggodaku baka"ucap Erza menjitak kepala Reiichi.

"Dasar baka, kau akan membuat Erza marah besar"ucap Charla dan Reiichi yang dipanggil baka hanya diam dan tampak muka tak senang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah say-"ucapan Reiichi terpotong karena Gildarts memanggilnya.

"Reiichi, bisa bicara sebentar"tanya nya.

"Tentu"ucap Reiichi yang mendekat kearah Gildarts.

"Ada apa ?"tanya Reiichi.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku pergi duluan ke Tenroujima ?"tanya Gildarts.

"Tentu saja, kapan kita pergi ?"tanya Reiichi.

"3 hari lagi"balasnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Gildarts"ucap Reiichi yang menuju tempat Erza lagi.

"Ada apa Rei ?"tanya Erza.

"Tidak ada yang penting, dia mengajakku pergi duluan ke Tenroujima, kau mau ikut?"tanya Reiichi.

"Tentu. Kapan kita pergi ? "balasnya.

"3 hari lagi"balas Reiichi

Tapi tiba-tiba Reiichi dan Charla melihat sesuatu dalam penglihatan mereka akan terjadi di pulau tersebut dan melihat semua nya menghilang tapi lamunan mereka terlihat oleh Erza dan Wendy.

"Ada yang salah sayang ?"tanya Erza dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada yang salah Charla ?"ucap Wendy.

"Tak ada Wendy"balasnya.

'Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang melihat itu'batin Reiichi yang melihat kearah Charla.

"Lihat kau melamun lagi, ada apa Rei ?"ucap Erza.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang"ucap Reiichi yang mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Erza segera menjitak kepala Reiichi dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir membentuk kelompok dengan Erza-san dan Reiichi-san akan sangat menakutkan dan mereka pasti akan menang"ucap Wendy.

"Kau benar nona Wendy, Lost setuju denganmu"ucap Lost menimpali.

Dan pada akhirnya semua peserta memulai latihan mereka, sekarang Reiichi dan Erza bersiap-siap untuk menuju Tenroujima.

"Sayang, untuk apa kita ke Tenroujima duluan"ucap Erza.

"Katanya dia ingin melihat lokasi terlebih dahulu"ucap Reiichi yang telah melepaskan jaketnya.

"Owh ya dimana Lost ?"ucap Reiichi.

"Dia sedang bersama Wendy. Ketika di Edolas dulu, Lost dekat dengan Wendy jadi dia ingin jalan –jalan bersama-sama"ucap Erza yang telah merequip pakaian biasanya.

"Begitu rupanya"ucap Reiichi yang telah membaringkan diri dikasur dan Erza yang berbaring di samping Reiichi.

"Entah kenapa aku ngantuk sekali, aku tidur duluan Erza"ucap Reiichi yang tadi terus menutup mulutnya.

"Aku juga. lebih baik kita tidur, selamat malam Reiichi"ucap Erza yang telah memberikan Reiichi ciuman selamat malam.

"Mimpi indah"balas Reiichi dan dia melakukan apa yang Erza lakukan tadi.

To Be Continue

Hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua pembaca, Follower dan Favoriter yang masih mengikuti cerita Son of Dragon dan dukungan nya selama ini. Spoiler: chapter selanjutnya akan membahas tentang rencana pernikahan Reiichi dan Erza dan di akhir chapter 21 ujian S-class akan dimulai, jadi ditunggu ya dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan dari Son of Dragon. For you information, fanfic yang selanjutnya akan di update yaitu The Chronicles Son of Dragon, jangan sampai kelewatan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

Hiro Mashima

Reiichi Darken(Oc) & Erza Scarlet

Warning: Oc, Lime, Ooc, Typo bertebaran, Abal, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje dsb

Son of Dragon

Happy Reading

Chapter 21

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Reiichi dan Erza, mereka telah bersiap menuju guild tapi tiba-tiba saja lacrima komunikasi milik Reiichi bersinar.

"Ada apa Sting ?"ucap Reiichi yang menatap kelawan bicara.

(Maaf menganggu nii-san tapi apa kau senggang hari ini)

"Sepertinya begitu"ucap Reiichi sambil mengingat-ingat kegiatannya untuk hari ini.

(Maukah kau melatihku lagi ?)

"Kau dimana sekarang ?"tanya Reiichi.

(Aku ada di Magnolia lebih tepatnya aku sedang menunggu di depan Katedral)

"Baiklah aku segera kesana"ucap Reiichi dan komunikasi pun terputus.

"Siapa Rei ?"ucap Erza yang baru saja menuruni tangga lalu duduk disebelah Reiichi dan memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan.

"Owh tadi Sting, dia memintaku melatihnya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu Erza"ucap Reiichi.

"Aku mengerti, kau hati-hati ya"ucap Erza.

"Kau juga"ucap Reiichi yang telah memakai jubahnya dan pergi melalui jendela.

"Dasar tidak pernah berubah, selalu pergi lewat jendela"ucap Erza yanag telah bersiap dan dia pergi menuju guild.

Sementara dengan Reiichi, beberapa menit pun berlalu, akhirnya Reiichi telah sampai di depan Katedral dan melihat Sting yang sedang duduk disana.

"Maaf menunggu lama"ucap Reiichi, Sting yang mendengar suara orang yang ditunggu nya lantas menegakan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-san, aku hanya bersemangat saja"ucapnya dengan terkekeh.

"Ayo kita cari tanah lapang"ucap Reiichi dan mereka berdua mencari tanah yang luas.

Di tanah luas

"Owh ya Sting, 3 hari kedepan aku akan pergi ke Tenroujima"ucap Reiichi yang telah melepas jubahnya.

"Memang nya Nii-san mau kemana ?"tanya Sting yang telah meletakan tas nya.

"Aku akan jadi penguji kanaikan S-class di Fairy Tail"ucap Reiichi.

"Benarkah, apakah Natsu-san ikut ujian tersebut ?"ucap Sting dengan nada senang.

"Natsu ikut dalam ujian itu"balasnya.

"Sugoi, aku yakin Natsu-san akan menjadi penyihir S-class"ucap Sting dengan berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga yakin Natsu akan menjadi penyihir S-class. Ayo kita mulai latihan nya, hari ini aku akan mengajarimu tentang cara memanfaatkan sihirmu selain Hakuryuu no Hokuo, Kagitsume dan sebagai nya"ucap Reiichi.

"Contoh nya seperti ini"ucap Reiichi mengangkat tangan nya ke langit dan muncul lah sebuah tombak dari tangan tersebut.

"Sugoi, aku baru tahu tentang ini"ucap Sting dengan nada takjub.

"Kau bisa menggunakan nya, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan memikirkan sesuatu. Coba lah"ucap Reiichi.

Sting pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Reiichi tadi, dia berkonsentrasi dan di tangan nya sedikit memunculkan sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu tersebut menghilang.

"Kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi Sting, kosongkan pikiranmu dan pikirkan satu hal dan realisasikan dengan sihirmu"ucap Reiichi. Sting kembali mencoba tapi kembali gagal, ada sedikit perkembangan karena benda yang akan dibentuk mulai terlihat walaupun hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Setelah 1 jam berlalu akhirnya Sting dapat membuat sepasang pedang dari cahaya.

"Lihat Nii-san aku berhasil"ucapnya kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di udara.

"Kau berhasil Sting, istirahatlah sebentar lalu kita akan sparring untuk menguji kekuatanmu"ucapan Reiichi membuat Sting senang karena dia akan kembali bertarung dengan Reiichi.

"Owh ya Sting, aku akan ke pasar sebentar membeli makanan dan minuman"ucap Reiichi yang telah memakai jubahnya.

"Ok nii-san"ucap Sting jatuh telentang karena lelah.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Reiichi kembali dengan membawa 2 bungkusan makanan dan minuman dan kembali bersama Erza yang bertemu di pasar tadi.

"Selamat siang Erza-san"ucap Sting yang telah terduduk.

"Selamat siang juga Sting"ucap Erza ke anak tersebut.

"Sudah segar kembali Sting"Sting yang mendengar ucapan Reiichi tadi langsung memasang sikap bertempur.

{Hakuryuu no Tekken}

"Kau tidak sabaran ya Sting"ucap Reiichi yang telah menangkap tinjuan Sting.

{Hakuryuu no Hokou}

Serangan tersebut mengenai Reiichi yang belum sempat menghindar. Itu menimbulkan sedikit ledakan. Setelah asap itu menghilang tampak Reiichi yang tetap berdiri disana.

"Menarik Sting. Begini saja, jika kau bisa membuatku bergeser dari posisiku sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu tentang Unison Raid.

"Sting coba kau serang aku dengan Hokoumu"setelah ucapan tersebut Sting langsung menyerang Reiichi tapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sang lawan yang menyerap serangan nya.

{Hakuryuu no Hokou}

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat serangan nya terhisap kedalam tangan Reiichi dan Erza juga kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya hingga membuat kue yang dipegangan nya terjatuh.

{Hakuryuu Raryuu no Tekken}

Sting yang memang masih kaget sekaligus kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya terkena telak serangan Reiichi. Terjadi ledakan lumayan besar dan membuat sting terkapar dalam sebuah kawah yang disebabkan dari ledakan tadi.

"ASTAGAAA"Erza segera berlari menuju kawah untuk melihat keadaanya sementara Reiichi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

'Sepertinya aku berlebihan'batinnya lalu menyusul Erza. Reiichi dan Erza hanya terkaget sekaligus heran karena tidak ada luka fisik di badannya.

"Kok gak ada luka sama sekali"ucap Erza yang melihat keadaan nya.

"Dragon Force"ucapan Reiichi mengalihkan Erza.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Rei"ucap Erza.

"Dragon Force. Dragon Force-lah yang telah melindungi Sting, kau lihat corak putih di tangan nya"Reiichi menunjuk kearah tangan Sting.

"Sting telah mengaktifkan Dragon Force dan itulah yang melindunginya tapi karena fisik dan banyaknya sihir yang dibutuhkan untuk mengeluarkan Dragon Force walaupun belum sempurna itu menyebabkan nya pingsan"tubuh Sting telah ditutupi air yang bersinar.

"Apa tidak ada efeknya Rei"Erza mengangkat pelan kepala Sting dan meletakan nya dipangkuan nya.

"Tak usah khawatir, dia hanya kelelehan. Istirahat sebentar dia akan bugar kembali"ucap Reiichi.

"Kau berlebihan sekali ketika melawan anak kecil"Erza yang telinganya karena sedikit marah ke Reiichi.

"Lepaskan Erza, kau membuat telingaku copot"Erza segera melepaskan jeweran nya.

"Ayo kita bawa Sting ke guild, biar aku memanggil Porlyusica"Reiichi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendong Sting lalu menghilang dalam kilat sementara Erza segera berjalan menuju rumah Porlyusica untuk meminta pertolongan lebih lanjut.

Time Skip

"Sepertinya tidak ada luka yang membahayakan, untuk saja kau memberikannya pertolongan terlebih dahulu sebelum memanggilku kesini"ucap Porlyusica setelah membalut badan Sting dengan perban.

"Dasar baka, kau hampir membunuhnya baka gaki"ucap Makarov yang telah kepala Reiichi dengan tangan nya yang telah membesar.

"Aku tahu master, aku sungguh tahu"ucap Reiichi dengan nada penyesalan.

"Sebaiknya biar dia beristirahat dan siapapun ambil obatnya dirumahku sore nanti. Aku permisi"ucap Porlyusica dan Makarov mengantar teman seperjuangannya itu.

Di dalam guild

"Bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya Reiichi-kun"ucap Mira yang telah menyajikan minuman pada yang lain.

"Aku hanya melatih Sting itu saja"ucapan Reiichi begitu singkat dan mereka hanya bisa mengehla nafas. Natsu yang mendnegar itu berteriak kencang dan menggebrak meja.

"KAU MENGAPA TIDAK MENGAJAKKU"ucapnya kencang.

"Reiichi takut kau akan menghancurkan tempatnya baka yaro"ucap Gajeel.

"Aku setuju dengan Gajeel. kau hanya menghancurkan tempat itu"Gray juga menimpali ucapan Gajeel.

"Kalian cari ribut"setelah itu seperti biasa terdnegar bunyi hanurnya meja dan bunyi-bunyi yang biasa mereka dengar stiap hari.

"Mereka mulai lagi keributan ini"ucap Lucy yang menghela nafas melihat nya.

"Aye"ucap Happy yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Lucy dan mereka yang seperti sudah biasa hanya tertawa miris melhat banyak nya kursi dan meja yang hancur. Erza yang melihat hanya bisa diam karena dia sudah lelah menghentikan mereka bertiga yang seperti tikus-kucing-anjing yang bertengkar.

Time Skip

Reiichi yang telah menganggap Sting seeprti adiknya sendiri masih khawatir sedang melihat keadaannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Maafkan nii-san Sting, aku sungguh tak sengaja dan tak ada berniat melukaimu. Cepatlah sehat"ucap Reiichi yang mengelus surai kuning adik angkatnya itu dan meninggalkan adiknya agar bisa berisitirahat.

Time Skip

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagi yang terpilih menjadi kandidat S-class Wizard mereka dengan seksama mendengar penjelasan dari Makarov dan setelah itu mereka bergegas keluar dari kapal tapi sebuah rune menghalangi mereka. Mereka semua tahu siapa pelaku nya, hanya Levy, Evergreen yang bisa keluar dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Setelah rune menghilang, merek semua segera menuju tujuan. Di pulau terdapat 7 gua, mereka satu persatu memasuki gua tersebut untuk mengetahui mereka akan mengahdapi siapa.

Sebelumnya, setelah pengumuman.

"Mira,Erza, Reiichi dan Gildarts bisa ikut aku keruangan"ucap Makarov dan mereka yang disebut tadi segera kesana.

Di ruangan Makarov

"Ada apa Master ?"ucap Erza yang duduk di salah satu kursi dan Mirajane duduk disebelahnya, Gildarts dan Reiichi berdiri di belakang para cewek.

"Aku sudah membuat 7 tempat, kalian silahkan pilih di tempat mana kalian akan menunggu"ucap Makarov yang mengeluarkan huruf A-G.

"Bisa jelaskan sistemnya pertarungan nya master"ucap Gildarts.

"Kalian pilih salah satu huruf disini, di huruf ini lah kalian akan ditempatkan. Misalnya Mira memilih F maka dia akan ditempatkan disana. Lalu aku memutuskan akan ada sistem battle. Misalkan Juvia memasuki gua yang berhuruf F maka dia akan melawan Mira, dan ada dua peserta yang akan saling bertarung"jelas Makarov.

"Baiklah, silahkan pilih tempat yang akan kalian tempatkan"ucap Makarov. Mira, Erza dan Gildarts mengambil huruf A, D dan E sementara Reiichi masih berkutat dengan pikiran dan dia mengambil huruf F.

"Baiklah kalian sudah memilih, semoga kalian bisa menguji mereka dengan baik dan pantas menjadi S class"ucap Makarov dan mereka menganggukan kepala nya.

Kembali ke sekarang

Reiichi kini sedang menunggu siapa yang akan berhadapan dengan nya, dia duduk disalah satu batu besar, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara di pintu masuk. Dia hanya bisa memasang wajah senang karena dia akan sedikit bersenang-senang.

Sementara itu

"Hey udang, apa kau yakin dengan pilihan mu ?"ucap Gajeel yang berjalan di depan Levy.

"Semoga saja kita mendapatkan jalur bebas karena itu akan sangat berguna"ucap Levy.

"Aku sih ingin nya melawan salah satu dari mereka terutama Reiichi"ucap Gajeel dengan nada sombong.

"Aku tidak ingin menghadapi nya di babak pertama ini"ucap Levy yang sedikit ketakutan karena Levy tahu betul seberapa kuat Reiichi.

"Kau jangan khawatir udang, aku akan membuatmu menjadi S-class"ucap Gajeel dan tampak semburat merah dipipi Levy mendengar ucapan Gajeel dan memalingkan wajahnya agar Gajeel tak melihat semburat tersebut. Mereka akhirnya melihat sebuah cahaya, dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Ketika mereka tiba di gua, tak tampak seseorang disana tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara yang mereka dengar.

"Tenyata anak besi dan pengguna script magic yang memasuki tempatku"ucap Reiichi yang telah mendekat kearah mereka. Levy kaget sekaligus takut karena dia akan melawan Reiichi lain hal nya dengan Gajeel dia menyeringai senang.

"Gihi, ternyata pilihanmu menarik udang, aku senang berhadapan denganmu Reiichi"ucapnya dengan nada menyeringai dan dalam mode bertarung.

"Ayo maju Levy McGarden dan Gajeel Redfox, apa kau bisa melewati tempat ini dan membantu Levy menjadi S-class"ucap Reiichi dengan senyum menyeringai diwajah nya dan tangan nya telah terbungkus petir seolah siap menjalankan tugasnya.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 21 Son of Dragon. maaf jika masih ada keselahan dalam penulisan, typo yang ada di cerita ini. Untuk pengikut cerita, terimakasih masih setia menunggu cerita ini update dan yang akan update selanjutnya adalah yaitu The Chronicles Son of Dragon, so jangan sampai kelewetan ya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
